Who's idea was this, anyway?
by CPegasus
Summary: okay, so it's been done. a lot. but i'm doing it again. so there. Yugioh characters in Who's line is it anyway
1. the 'gang'

Who's Idea Was This Anyway?  
  
Yu-gi-oh characters play "Who's Line Is It Anyway?"  
  
Ok, so it's been done. About a million times. But you know what? Every time I've seen it, it's been funny. So I'm doing it again. So there. ^^  
  
me no own anything. me no likey speak good grammar *********************  
  
Cpegasus: welcome to Who's Line Is It Anyway! Let's meet our contestants for today.  
  
First, we have "Brown and boring, but at least it's clean," Tea Gardner!  
  
*Tea comes out to boos and sits down in a chair. *  
  
Next, "Big, blond, and poofy," Joey Wheeler!  
  
*Joey comes out to cheers from his fangirls. He sits next to Tea. *  
  
Now, please welcome "it could put an eye out," Tristan Taylor!  
  
*Tristan walks out. A few people clap. He sits down sadly next to Joey. *  
  
And finally, "It's natural. Really!" Yugi Moto!  
  
*Tons of fangirls scream and Yugi blushes and sits down. *  
  
I'm your host Cpegasus; come on down and let's have some fun!  
  
*Cpegasus runs to Drew Carrey's chair and sits down. *  
  
Cpegasus: welcome again to Who's Line Is It Anyway, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. That's right, the points are like Tristan, they don't matter!  
  
Tristan: HEY!  
  
Cpegasus: sorry. Okay, before we begin, I'd like to just say a few things. I'm the authoress. What I say goes. No one is allowed (this game at least) to run out from the audience. Anyone who wants to is allowed to like Tristan.  
  
*A cricket chirps in the audience*  
  
Cpegasus: and NO ONE is allowed to harm Tea.  
  
Tea: *looks smugly at the audience, several of whom have knives, flame- throwers, torches, etc. *  
  
Cpegasus: now, I you haven't seen the show before, what happens is everyone here makes up everything on the spot. After their performances, I give them phony points that mean nothing, and the winner at the end of the game is omitted from this torturous hell.  
  
Players: *look VERY nervous. *  
  
Cpegasus: ah, just kidding. Anywho, our first game is Party Quirks. Tristan, you're hosting a party, and everyone else is a guest. The catch is, all of them have a weird quirk, and you have to guess what it is. Ready, go!  
  
Tristan: *pretends to dance to music. *  
  
SFX: DING DONG  
  
Tristan: wow, what a loud doorbell! *Opens door. Yugi is at the door. *  
  
Yugi: *caption reads "a sugar-high Rebecca Hawkins"* *starts bouncing up and down* Hihihihi! Say hi Teddy! *Deeper voice* hihihihi! *Normal* I'm the greatest duelist ever! *Proceeds to run around pretending to destroy things. *  
  
SFX: DING DONG  
  
Tristan: wow, I really gotta get that fixed. *Opens door. Tea is standing there. *  
  
Tea: *caption reads "is a snowflake desperately searching for its twin* hi Tristan. It's cold. I like cold. Snowy likes cold too. Maybe she's here! *Runs over to Yugi* ya know, everyone says it's impossible, and I can't have a twin, but I KNOW SHE'S OUT THERE!  
  
Yugi: Teddy says you're crazy.  
  
SFX: Ding Dong  
  
Tristan: that's much better. *Opens door. Joey is there*  
  
Joey: *caption reads "Homer Simpson"* hello. Got any beer? *Walks into a wall* D'HO! Me hungee.  
  
Yugi: here, have pixie sticks! They're good! They're sugar! Sugarsugarsugar!  
  
Joey: mmmm, sugar.  
  
SFX: buzzzzzz  
  
Cpegasus: well, that's quite enough of that. Tristan?  
  
Tristan: well, Joey was Homer Simpson.  
  
Joey: D'HO! *Audience laughs*  
  
Tristan: Yugi was Rebecca Hawkins REALLY sugar-high. And Tea . . . I don't know.  
  
Tea: I was a snowflake looking for its twin. I mean, really, how does one play a snowflake?  
  
Cpegasus: okay, 50 points to Tristan cause he didn't get them all, 10 points to Tea for effort, 30 points to Yugi because he's giving me puppy- dog eyes, and 100 points to Joey for using "me hungee".  
  
Yugi: *stops giving puppy-dog eyes. *  
  
Cpegasus: our next game will be Dating Game. Tea, you're on a dating show, and these three are your bachelors. Once again, they have odd quirks, and once again, you have to guess them. Ready? Go! Tea: Bachelor number one, what's your idea of a fun day?  
  
Tristan: *is defending the mighty sun weasel* a fun day is when I go to the sun weasel's shrine and worship the sun weasel.  
  
Tea: um, okaaay. Bachelor number two, same question.  
  
Yugi: *a cartoon that is being erased by a giant pencil* *goofy 'funny bunny-esque' voice* Well, I'd drop a piano on someone's head, make kids do horrible things and - M-m-mister director? What's that pencil for? OMG! NOT THE ERASER! NOT THE ERASER!!!  
  
Tea: 0.0 I don't think I want to know.bachelor number three, could you recite a romantic poem for me?  
  
Joey: *Gary the Snail* meow. Meow meow meow. Meow!  
  
Tea: aww, how sweet! Bachelor number two, what's the most exciting thing you did recently?  
  
Yugi: he he. Well, I sent that stupid weasel to the real world.mister director! You're still here! AUGH! *Holds hand behind his back* MY ARM! YOU ERASED MY ARM!  
  
Tristan: did you insult the Sun Weasel? THE SUN WEASEL RULES ALL! ALL HAIL THE MIGHTY SUN WEASEL!  
  
Joey: meow meow meow.  
  
SFX: buzzzz  
  
Cpegasus: well Tea? Who were they?  
  
Tea: well, Tristan was worshiping a weasel, Joey was Gary from Spongebob, and Yugi was.a cartoon?  
  
Cpegasus: good! Tristan was DEFENDING the mighty sun weasel, Yugi was a cartoon BEING ERASED BY A GIANT PENCIL, and Joey WAS Gary. Not bad. 50 points for Tristan for pulling off the sun weasel, and 100 to Tea for getting everyone. We'll be right back after this break.  
  
(5 minutes later)  
  
Cpegasus: and we're back to Who's Line is it Anyway, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. That's right, the points are like anger management for Seto Kaiba. *Laughter* our next game is Weird Newscasters. Yugi, you're the anchor for a news show. Tea, you're the co- anchor, and you're breaking up with your boyfriend on the air. Joey, you're the weatherman, and you're a television that changes channels every few seconds. Tristan, you're doing sports and you're slowly changing into a kangaroo. Yugi, start when you hear the music.  
  
*Musical cue*  
  
Yugi: hello, I'm Newsy Newsman, here with the 5:57 AM news. Today's top story, salt is lethal, details never. *Laughter* now, I'll turn it over to my co-anchor, um.Tea.  
  
Cpegasus: *rolls eyes*  
  
Tea: humph. You know what Ken, YOU SUCK! YOU'RE A HORRIBLE BOYFRIEND! YOU FORGOT MY BIRTHDAY! *Pretends to pull off a ring, and throws the imaginary ring at the camera* THERE! Take your stupid graduation ring back! WE'RE THROUGH! I found someone else anyway! *Kisses Yugi*  
  
Audience: *hoots and whistles*  
  
Cpegasus: *after a LONG pause* *hits buzzer* that's enough.  
  
Yugi: now, on to sports with Wouldn'tchu Liketoknow. *Laughter* Wouldn'tchu? What did we miss since the 4:29 news?  
  
Tristan: well Newsy, nothing happened. *Hops around*  
  
Yugi: and finally, ADD with the weather. A?  
  
Joey: Well Newsy, today's supposed to be partly cloudy with a chance of- LUCY! I'M HOME! - It slices, it dices, it doubles as a nuclear reactor- A B C D- jerry, jerry, - back to you Newsy.  
  
Yugi: well, that's all for the 5:57 news, join us at 6:24 for the 6:19 news.  
  
*Music*  
  
SFX: buzzzzz  
  
Cpegasus: Tristan, what was that?  
  
Tristan: I couldn't think of anything!  
  
Cpegasus: well, no points to Tristan for that horrendous performance, 20 to Yugi for the times, 30 to Yugi for the names, -10 to Yugi for not giving Tea a name. 120 points to Tea for kissing Yugi on live TV. 50 points to Joey for the nuclear reactor. Now, the next game is called questions only. I need two people up here.  
  
*Tristan and Joey get up*  
  
Cpegasus: okay, you two are having a conversation, but you can only ask questions. If you don't answer with a question, I'll buzz you and someone else will take your place. The situation is you're two geese flying south. And go!  
  
Tristan: are you sure you know the way?  
  
Joey: didn't you bring the map?  
  
Tristan: didn't you bring it?  
  
Joey: you mean you didn't?  
  
Tristan: why are you asking me?  
  
Joey: because-  
  
SFX: buzz  
  
*Tea takes Joey's place*  
  
Tea: why couldn't you remember a map?  
  
Tristan: don't you remember the way?  
  
Tea: why do we need to?  
  
Tristan: .  
  
SFX: buzz  
  
*Yugi takes Tristan's place*  
  
Yugi: why don't you follow Jerry?  
  
Tea: why don't you ask for directions?  
  
Yugi: do you have to ask?  
  
Tea: didn't I?  
  
Yugi: shit.  
  
SFX: buzzzzzzzz  
  
Cpegasus: 0.0 Yugi!  
  
Yugi: *smiles*  
  
Cpegasus: well, 50 points to everyone. That means tonight's winner is Joey!  
  
Joey: YESSS!  
  
Cpegasus: and when we come back, everyone else has to play a game with me.  
  
(5 minutes of boring commercials later)  
  
Cpegasus: and we're back. Tonight's winner is Joey Wheeler! Everyone else has to play my favorite game with me, scenes from a hat.  
  
*Joey holds up a hat*  
  
Cpegasus: we've put categories in that hat, and Joey is going to pick a few and have us do everything we can think of.  
  
Joey: your first topic is 'what goldfish think'  
  
Yugi: *comes to front* ha. Stupid cat.  
  
Tea: *comes up* *stands there stupidly, saying nothing*  
  
Tristan: *comes up (you get it.)* I really should tell mother I'm alright.I really should, what was I saying?  
  
Joey: Rejected options for the National Anthem  
  
Cpegasus: *sings* I love you, you love me.  
  
Tea: *pretending to be fat, sings* a little bit of this, a little bit of that.  
  
Tristan: guess who's back? Back again? Clinton's back. OMG.  
  
Joey: nursery rhymes you wish you never heard  
  
Cpegasus: .and Cinderella's glass slippers shattered, sending shards of glass deep inside her feet to remain there for life.  
  
Yugi: hickory dickory dock. The mice ran up the clock. The clock struck one, and the others did CPR on him until they too were crushed.  
  
SFX: buzzzzzz  
  
Cpegasus: well, that's all the time we have for today. See you next time on Who's Line is it Anyway?  
  
********** Well, please R&R. if you want to be a fangirl for someone, tell me who for, and a little about yourself, so I don't make you sound too stupid. I'm always waiting for suggestions for scenarios, quirks, 'scenes from a hat' options, lines for the game 'who's line', anything that could help, please put in your review. C ya! 


	2. special 'problemcharacters' edition!

Who's Idea was this Anyway?  
  
A/N: wow, thanks sooo much to everyone who reviewed! I promise to get all the fangirls in next chapter. ^^ ok, this is the first time I've ever let myself be a fangirl, so I don't know how it's going to come out. All I knew was that this combination of characters would be VERY fun to write about. Please ignore any fangirlness that comes out of this.  
  
Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing. Period.  
  
*************  
  
Cpegasus: welcome again to Who's Line is it Anyway! Let's meet today's contestants.  
  
"Why did the chicken cross the road," Yami Yugi!  
  
*Yami comes out to fangirls screaming. He smiles and sits down. *  
  
"A murder was committed in a round house . . . " Seto Kaiba!  
  
*Kaiba comes out. He sees Yami and frowns, but nods to his fangirls and sits. *  
  
"How many mortals does it take to screw in a light bulb?" Yami Bakura!  
  
*Yami Bakura comes out and smiles at HIS fangirls. Yami is looking very annoyed about who the other contestants are. Bakura sits down. *  
  
And (reverts to Fangirl Mode) OMG! (Back to host mode) "There's a one-story house that's yellow on the outside and yellow on the inside, what color are the stairs?" Maximillion Pegasus!  
  
Yami: THAT'S IT!  
  
Kaiba: why does everyone get to hear HIS whole riddle?  
  
Cpegasus: because!  
  
Bakura: Kaiba, do us all a favor and don't annoy the fangirl.  
  
Yami: I REFUSE to work with them!  
  
Bakura: give it up Pharaoh, you're stuck here like the rest of us.  
  
Cpegasus: *in fangirl mode * *stares at Pegasus while everyone onstage tries to figure out how to avoid this. * *Back to Host mode * Oh! And I'm your host Cpegasus; come on down and let's have some fun! *Runs down to Drew Carry's chair * Welcome to Who's Line is it Anyway, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. That's right, the points are like Weevil Underwood, they don't matter and they're really annoying!  
  
Yami: at least you have THAT right.  
  
Pegasus: you beat him in what, the first round?  
  
Yami: Yes. *Laughs* that little runt. He was almost as challenging as you were Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba: shut up.  
  
Cpegasus: well, today's first game will be Party Quirks. Pegasus, you're hosting a party, *fangirl mode* and you get to be your sweet, cute, smart, funny...* host* self. *Blushing madly* sorry.  
  
Pegasus: ^_^ it's alright.  
  
Cpegasus: ^^ Anywho, everyone else is a guest, but they all have odd quirks, and you have to guess what they are. Ready, go!  
  
Pegasus: *pretends to get ready for a party *  
  
SFX: ding-dong  
  
*Pegasus opens the 'door'. Yami is standing there. *  
  
Yami: *caption reads, 'psychotic duck' (a/n: 0.0 well, that came outta nowhere . . .)* QUACK! *Runs around in circles quacking and runs into things. *  
  
Pegasus: 0.0 I didn't invite the psychotic duck.  
  
SFX: buzz  
  
*Yami goes back to his seat. *  
  
SFX: ding-dong  
  
*Pegasus opens door. Kaiba is there. *  
  
Kaiba: must I humiliate myself this way?  
  
Cpegasus: yes.  
  
Kaiba: grrr *caption reads 'puppy' (A/N: okay, it's not very good, but whatever) woof woof. *Sits on the ground, almost tripping Pegasus *  
  
SFX: ding-dong  
  
*Bakura is at the door*  
  
Bakura: * 'girl scout' * hello, would you like some cookies?  
  
Pegasus: you're a Girl Scout.  
  
Bakura: damn it!  
  
Cpegasus: Bakura . . .  
  
Kaiba: *at Bakura* BARK BARK! *Runs on all fours after Bakura, who runs screaming from the 'house' *  
  
Pegasus: and Kaiba-boy is a dog.  
  
SFX: buzzzzzz  
  
Cpegasus: ^^ well played. 20 points to Kaiba for chasing Bakura. *Fangirl* but -40 points for tripping Pegasus! *Host* and 100 points to Pegasus because *FGM* he's so cool! *Host* ahem! Because he got everyone.  
  
Kaiba: stupid fangirls  
  
Pegasus: oh, it's not that bad.  
  
Bakura: that would be because YOU are the bishonen of choice for the host. (A/n: 'bishonen' is one of exactly 16 Japanese words that I know, it means 'handsome boy ^^')  
  
Pegasus: ^_^ your point?  
  
Joey: *is in the audience laughing his head off at Kaiba playing a dog. *  
  
Cpegasus: alrightythen. Our next game is called Screenstyles. Yami and Bakura are going to start a scene, but every few minutes, I'm going to call out a different stereotype style, and they'll switch to that style. Now, from the audience, first I need an unlikely place for a drama.  
  
Audience: Dog pound!  
  
Kaiba: I heard that Wheeler  
  
Audience: the zoo!  
  
Cpegasus: okay, the zoo. Now, I need a bunch of styles for a television show.  
  
Audience: dog show!  
  
Kaiba: *clenches fists*  
  
Yami: Joey, you REALLY need to lay off the dog jokes, that is, if you value your life . . .  
  
Audience members who are not Joey: Spongebob Squarepants! PBS telethon! Food Network! MTV! Infomercial! Sit-com!  
  
Cpegasus: alright, I think we have enough. Yami, Bakura, you're at the zoo. Start normally. Go!  
  
Yami: daddy, I wanna see the tigers!  
  
Bakura: not yet Billy, Daddy has to-  
  
Cpegasus: Food Network!  
  
Bakura: show all these nice people how to cook a chicken to finger-lickin perfection! *Laughter*  
  
Yami: but Daddy, you need to preheat the oven first! Otherwise, the cake will never cook, and your entire life will be ruined! *Laughter*  
  
Cpegasus: Dog show  
  
Bakura: *leads Yami around in little circles, obviously enjoying it*  
  
Cpegasus: that's enough of that. Spongebob  
  
Yami: hey Bakura, let's go throw a peanut at Clamu again! *Laughter*  
  
Bakura: Yami! Don't you remember what happened the LAST time we threw a peanut at Clamu?  
  
Yami: nope. *More laughter*  
  
Bakura: okay then!  
  
Cpegasus: what else have we got here . . . PBS telethon!  
  
Yami: hello viewer like you. We are here in the zoo today to raise money so we can continue giving viewers like you the crap that no one wants to see.  
  
Bakura: if you call in the next 10 minutes, we'll send you a free tote-bag!  
  
Yami: call in the next 3 minutes, and you can take home a baby seal!  
  
Bakura: and if no one calls in the next hour, then I will personally burn down the zoo.  
  
Yami: so unless you want the senseless murder of dozens of cute baby animals haunting you for the rest of your mortal life, you'll call now.  
  
SFX: buzzzzzz  
  
Cpegasus: ^_^ nice.  
  
Kaiba: I cannot believe that you watch Spongebob enough to make a reference to a previous episode.  
  
Bakura: stupid hikari watches it. It's not MY fault that I'm forced to as well!  
  
Yami: Yugi watches some strange things . . . but the clam kind of intrigued me.  
  
Pegasus: anyway Kaiba, tell me how you KNEW that it was a reference if you have never seen the show?  
  
Kaiba: *sweatdrops*  
  
Cpegasus: ^^ good call! Okay, 100 points for Yami for letting himself be led around like a dog, and 10 more for Pegasus because he caught Kaiba. ^^ Next game is Weird Newscasters! Bakura, you're the anchor of a news show. Kaiba's your co-anchor, and he's a French-speaking pea.  
  
Kaiba: WHAT?  
  
Cpegasus: hey, you wanna be a dog again? Be my guest. (a/n: the French- speaking pea thing is from "Veggitales", a cute little moronic Christian children's show. Don't ask. But it isn't mine)  
  
Kaiba: never mind  
  
Cpegasus: Pegasus, you're doing the weather and you're pretending to be George Bush. And Yami, you're doing sports, and you're in the process of kidnapping your ex-girlfriend. Bakura, start whenever you hear the music.  
  
*Music*  
  
Bakura: Hello, I'm Bakura here with your 7:00 news. Tonight's top story, a banana truck has spilled its load all over the highway. Police are saying that it is the work of a very large monkey. *Laughter* Now, on to my co- anchor, Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba: *in a cheesy French accent that I'm not going to bother to write* well, today is my family's annual salad dinner, featuring such close friends as carrots, celery, and the ever-popular tomato.  
  
Bakura: *sarcastically* fascinating. Now, on to Pegasus with the weather.  
  
Pegasus: *in odd, semi-Texas accent that I won't bother to write* Tonight, the United States of America will receive heavy rainfall along with the nucular bombs from the terraists. *Laughter* (A/n: my dad gets REALLY upset when Bush says 'nucular' instead of 'nuclear'.)  
  
Bakura: and now, Yami with the news in sports.  
  
Yami: *is pretending to drag someone off* oh! Uh . . . *shifty eyes* *really fast* the-Lakers-beat-the-nets, and-New-York-just-won-the-National- League-pennant-in-a-dramatic-game-no-time-for-details. Thanksbye!  
  
Bakura: that's quite enough of the 7:00 news. Don't even bother to show up tomorrow. *Laughter*  
  
SFX: *music* buzzzzzzzz  
  
Cpegasus: okay, 20 points each to Bakura and Pegasus. Next-last game will be Questions Only. Two of you get up here to start. *Pegasus and Kaiba get up* one of you is an annoying tourist, and the other is an annoyed local. However, you can only ask each other questions. If you don't answer with a question, then someone else takes your place. Ready, go!  
  
Kaiba: is this the way to the Empire State Building?  
  
Pegasus: why?  
  
Kaiba: is it?  
  
Pegasus: what do you think?  
  
Kaiba: is it that big building behind you?  
  
Pegasus: what else would it be?  
  
Kaiba: why won't you give me a straight answer? *Laughter*  
  
Pegasus: why do you need one?  
  
Kaiba: is there someone else up there I can talk to?  
  
Pegasus: why can't you find your way to the largest building in the city?  
  
Kaiba: because *buzz*  
  
*Yami takes Kaiba's place*  
  
Yami: will you direct me to a hot-dog vendor?  
  
Pegasus: are you blind?  
  
Yami: why?  
  
Pegasus: isn't there one right behind me?  
  
Yami: how did you know that?  
  
Pegasus: why do you ask?  
  
Yami: because- *buzz*  
  
*Bakura takes Yami's place*  
  
Bakura: didn't I kill you?  
  
Cpegasus: *hits buzzer* irrelevant! GAME OVER!  
  
Pegasus: 0.0  
  
Kaiba: like I said, stupid fangirls.  
  
Cpegasus: well, tonight's winner is Pegasus!  
  
Bakura: what a surprise.  
  
Cpegasus: we'll be right back! (A/n: ok, now Microsoft word is REALLY annoying me. It keeps wanting to say "we'll be right backs" that makes NO SENSE! Stupid Bill Gates . . .)  
  
(5 minutes later)  
  
Cpegasus: *standing on stage* and we're back to Who's Line is it Anyway! Tonight's winner is Pegasus!  
  
Yami: who'd have thought?  
  
Cpegasus: ^^ so that means that he gets to sit in the comfy chair while the rest of you play Scenes From a Hat with me.  
  
Kaiba: oh rapture.  
  
Cpegasus: so, Pegasus, pull out a little piece of paper and let's get started!  
  
Pegasus: bumpersticker sayings that never made it.  
  
Kaiba: beep me *laughter*  
  
Yami: don't like the way I'm driving? What? I'm hurt!  
  
Bakura: my other car is junk, too.  
  
Cpegasus: my child gets straight 'D's'  
  
Pegasus: what you shouldn't say to a poisonous snake  
  
Bakura: ah, you can't be THAT dangerous  
  
Kaiba: time for a milkin'  
  
Pegasus: TV channels you never want to see.  
  
Kaiba: all Funny Bunny, all the time.  
  
Pegasus: I'm offended.  
  
Cpegasus: ^^  
  
Yami: *pretends to pull out piece of paper from a hat* TV channels you never want to see  
  
Cpegasus: For Dummies, the hit book now in viewing form!  
  
Pegasus: oh, everyone wants to know this . . . how Yugi gets his hair like that.  
  
Bakura: hmm, what does this electrical socket do?  
  
Kaiba: *pretends to pull on a wig*  
  
Cpegasus: only 17 bottles of hair gel! I need more!  
  
SFX: buzzzzzz  
  
Cpegasus: well, that's everything for today, be sure to watch again!  
  
Bakura: OR I'LL BURN DOWN THE ZOO! 


	3. well, the fangirls have spoken

Who's Idea was this Anyway?  
  
Hello again! Well, now I'll be taking some requests. I'm putting Ryou in this time, because EVERYONE who reviewed as of 4:07 2-13 wanted him in.  
  
Disclaimer: you know what? You can just go to any-and I do mean ANY- other fic and read their disclaimer. IT'S ALL THE SAME! None of us own anything. End of story.  
  
****************************** Cpegasus: welcome again to Who's Line is it Anyway! Let's meet our contestants for today!  
  
" 'All Star' by LFO," Yugi Moto!  
  
*Yugi comes out and waves energetically to audience. Sits*  
  
" 'Don't Let Me Get Me' by Pink," Ryou Bakura!  
  
*Ryou comes out and tries to sit down. *  
  
Dark Girl: OMG! RYOU!!!!!!!  
  
*Dark Girl runs down from audience and glomps Ryou. *  
  
Dark Girl: OMG! RYOU I LOVE YOU!!!  
  
Ryou: 0.0"" uh . . .hi?  
  
Dark Girl: WILL YOU MARRY ME?  
  
Cpegasus: *drags Dark Girl offstage. * All right, enough of that. You can glomp him later. Same to you, Yugi's-closest-fan. You two can have Joey and Ryou for the credits.  
  
Dark Girl and Yugi's-closest-fan: ^______^  
  
Cpegasus: ahem! Back to the show.  
  
" 'My Stupid Mouth' by John Meyer (yes, it IS a real song, it's good, too.)" Joey Wheeler!  
  
*Joey comes out and smiles at Yugi's-closest-fan, who faints. Sits. *  
  
And " 'Get the Party Started' by Pink," Mai Valentine!  
  
*Mai comes out and blows a little fake kiss to Joey. Yugi's-closest-fan Glares at her. *  
  
Cpegasus: I'm once again your host, Cpegasus, come on down and let's have some fun!  
  
*Cpegasus runs down to the comfy chair. *  
  
Cpegasus: welcome to Who's Line is it Anyway, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. That's right, the points are like this odd stuffed-turtle/picture-frame item I'm looking at right now. *Throws a blue stuffed turtle with a picture frame on its stomach into the audience. * Anywho, if you still don't know how this works, these nice people will do random things made up right on the spot. After every game, I give them fakey points and at the end of the show, whoever has the most points wins.  
  
Joey: Whadda we win?  
  
Cpegasus: nothing! Weren't you listening?  
  
Ryou: does he ever? *Laughter*  
  
Cpegasus: tonight's first game is called Questions Only. Joey and Mai, you start. Mai, you're a nurse, and Joey's your patient. You two are going to act out a scene by only asking each other questions. If you don't answer with a question, then I press this pretty little buzzer button here, and someone else takes your place. And . . . . . . . . . . . . Go!  
  
Joey: do I have to eat this?  
  
Mai: do you want to starve?  
  
Joey: NO! *buzz*  
  
*Ryou takes Joey's place *  
  
Ryou: will I be okay after the operation?  
  
Mai: . . . yes! *Buzz* HE WAS TOO CUTE!  
  
Dark Girl: I SECOND THAT!  
  
*Yugi takes Mai's place*  
  
Ryou: what happened to the other nurse? *Laughter*  
  
Yugi: is something wrong with a male nurse?  
  
Ryou: why are you so touchy?  
  
Yugi: why are you in the hospital?  
  
Ryou: when is my operation?  
  
Yugi: why would I know?  
  
Ryou: BECAUSE YOU'RE THE NURSE!!! *buzz*  
  
*Joey takes Ryou's place *  
  
Joey: why am I back?  
  
Yugi: don't you know?  
  
Joey: can I stop doing homework if I'm in here? *Laughter*  
  
SFX: buzzzzzzzzz  
  
Cpegasus: well done everyone! Let's see now, 20 points to Joey, 20 to Ryou, and 50 to Yugi for breaking Ryou's winning streak.  
  
Dark Girl: *Sticks tongue out at Yugi *  
  
Cpegasus: next game is my personal favorite, Scenes From a Hat! ^^ What we did was we had all you wonderful audience members give us ideas for categories, and we put the good ones in this hat *holds up one of those hats with clapper hands on them *. The BAD ones we used to make a potion to make Weevil's voice normal.  
  
*Scene cut to Weevil, looking VERY nervous at a cup full of some disgusting looking substance *  
  
Cpegasus: so, I will pull out a good idea, and you four have to think of as many things for that idea as you can. Your first topic is 'what not to do on a snow day'. And . . . go!  
  
Joey: man, I have to do homework! *Laughter* ^_^" actually happened folks.  
  
Ryou: ha! You think you're so tough with those muscles and that big gun! Here, HAVE A SNOWBALL! *Pretends to throw snowball * *Laughter*  
  
Yugi: Lemonade! Ice-cold lemonade! *Laughter*  
  
Mai: oh! I have a date tonight! What to wear . . . how about the mini- skirt?  
  
Yugi: *lies down on the floor* uh-oh. I made a snow angel, and no one will help me up . . .  
  
Cpegasus: what they REALLY do in detention  
  
Mai: PARTY!  
  
Ryou: today we'd like to recognize Joey Wheeler as Best Troublemaker  
  
*Joey and Mai go up together *  
  
Joey: hey sweetheart, I got detention. Wanna come? No one'll be there . . .  
  
*Yugi's-closest-fan glares at Mai*  
  
Mai: *pretends to smack Joey*  
  
Yugi: since Joey has been here for exactly 539 days in a row, we'd like to congratulate him on getting into the book of World Records. Congratulations. *laughter*  
  
Cpegasus: songs you don't want little kids to hear  
  
Ryou: *singing *A B C D E F G, this song sucks and so do we  
  
Mai: this is where babies come from . . .*cue music*  
  
Cpegasus: *hits buzzer* next  
  
Yugi: *singing to 'Sailing, sailing'* fire, fire, fire is lots of fun . . .  
  
SFX: buzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Cpegasus: not bad. Let's see now, 50 points apiece to Ryou and Yugi. Now, we'll be right back after this commercial break.  
  
(5 min. later. Go get a soda or something during the break)  
  
Cpegasus: and we're back to Who's Line is it Anyway, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. That's right, the points are like Tristan dating Serenity, it doesn't matter!  
  
Joey: Tristan WHAT!?  
  
Mai: didn't you know? It's so cute -_- it's positively nauseating  
  
Cpegasus: *rolls eyes* okay, our next game is called Who's Line. Ryou and Joey, you get up here. You two are going to make a scene. But you each have a handful of little slips of paper. On each slip is an odd phrase. You need to use as many of these in your conversation as you can. The scene is, Ryou is the moon and Joey is a star. Ready, go!  
  
Ryou: get over here Joey.  
  
Joey: comin' your majesty.  
  
Ryou: tell me how you shine so brightly.  
  
Joey: well, my mother always told me that to shine bright, *takes out a slip of paper* Got Milk?  
  
Ryou: no, I'm lactose intolerant.  
  
Joey: then THAT'S why you can't shine well!  
  
Ryou: how did you know about that?  
  
Joey: Morton over there. He told me, *paper* Hey, you've got weasels on your face. *laughter*  
  
Ryou: then I'll just have to talk to Morton. Tell him that I said, *paper* OMG IT'S SITTING ON THE CAT!  
  
Joey: is that some kind of code?  
  
Ryou: what else could it be?  
  
Joey: *runs off stage. Comes back* Morton said, *paper* rock, paper, scissors, shoot! He said you'd understand.  
  
Ryou: *paper* You're like a steamed vegetable, only smarter!  
  
SFX: buzzzzzz  
  
Cpegasus: good job guys. *holding a LARGE stack of money* okay, Joey, Yugi's-closest-fan paid for 2000 points to you, and Dark Girl bought Ryou 2100.  
  
Yugi's-closest-fan: WHAT!? JOEY WAS GOING TO WIN!  
  
Dark Girl: ha ha!  
  
Cpegasus: ^^ okay, next game is Props. Yugi and Ryou are one team, Joey and Mai are the other. Each team gets a prop, and you have to think of as many uses for that prop as possible.  
  
*Yugi and Ryou get a big ruler. Joey and Mai get a mirror. *  
  
Cpegasus: and . . .go!  
  
Joey: here you go miss, 7 years of bad luck guaranteed. *Gives mirror to Mai*  
  
Ryou: *holds ruler against Yugi* sorry, you're not tall enough  
  
Mai: *looks into mirror* I'm so beautiful, aren't I Joey?  
  
Yugi's-closest-fan: SAY NO!  
  
Yugi: *Holds ruler out like a sword* watch out, I have a sword and I'm not sure how to use it!  
  
Joey: *Mai is looking into the mirror* you're bein' kinda narcissistic, Mai.  
  
Ryou: *pretends to hike, using the ruler as a walking stick* I made it to the top! I claim this land in the name of me! *Sticks ruler in ground like a flag*  
  
Mai: mirror mirror, on the wall . . .  
  
Yugi: *whacks Ryou with ruler*  
  
SFX: buzzzzzz  
  
Cpegasus: ^_^ good job! 50 points to everyone. We'll be back with the winner right after this.  
  
(5 minute commercial break. Go do something snazzy)  
  
Cpegasus: welcome back to Who's Line is it Anyway. Tonight's winner is Ryou Bakura!  
  
*Ryou and Dark Girl are at the comfy chair. Ryou smiles, and Dark Girl glomps Ryou*  
  
Cpegasus: we've got time for one more game, and it's going to be Irish Drinking Song! Someone give me a topic.  
  
Random People: Monty Python! Dogs! JOEY! Irish Drinking Song!  
  
Cpegasus: ooh! I like that one! ^^ Joey, Yugi, Mai and I are going to do the 'Irish Drinking Song' Irish drinking song.  
  
*Music*  
  
All: oh, idey-didey-didey-didey-didey-didey-day!  
  
Joey: we're singing a stupid song today  
  
Mai: that no one really likes  
  
Yugi: but it's our fault for loosing  
  
Cpegasus: we have to pay the price  
  
Joey: we all want to go somewhere  
  
Mai: somewhere far away  
  
Yugi: I wish I had a fangirl  
  
Cpegasus: all the live-long day  
  
Mai: what?  
  
All: oh, idey-didey-didey-didey-didey-didey-day!  
  
Mai: I never wanted to do this  
  
Yugi: it simply really sucked  
  
Cpegasus: come on, it's not so bad now  
  
Joey: I think I've heard enough  
  
Mai: she said that she would pay us  
  
Yugi: 20 bucks a day  
  
Cpegasus: ^_^" now tell me when I said that  
  
Joey: come on, ya gotta pay!  
  
All: oh idey-didey-didey-didey-didey-didey-day!  
  
Cpegasus: we got a silly topic  
  
Yugi: a song about a song  
  
Joey: but now that we have to do this  
  
Mai: it never felt so wrong *Laughter*  
  
Cpegasus: I think I'm the only one who likes this  
  
Yugi: I have to say you're right  
  
Joey: can I just go to sleep now?  
  
Mai: I bid you all good night  
  
All: oh idey-didey-didey-didey-didey-didey-day!  
  
Yugi: thank god it's almost over  
  
Joey: we had a lot of fun  
  
Mai: but if we had to do it again  
  
Cpegasus: I have to think you'd run  
  
Yugi: the show is almost ending  
  
Joey: wait now I've got a girl!  
  
Mai: that fangirl's gonna take you  
  
Cpegasus: to bad for Joey now!  
  
All: oh idey-didey-didey-didey-didey-didey-day! Oh idey-didey-didey-didey- diiiiieeey-diiiiiiideeeeey daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!  
  
SFX: buzzzzzz  
  
Cpegasus: well, that's all the time we have. See you next time on Who's Line is it Anyway! Oh! Joey, you're going to try to read the credits while being glomped. Go!  
  
*Yugi's-closest-fan runs down and glomps Joey*  
  
Joey: AH! -_-' Okay then, director: Cpegasus. Authoress, Cpegasus. Everything else, Cpegasus. Some ideas property of 4Kids entertainment and Who's Line is it Anyway.  
  
******************* Well? I hope you liked it. Sorry if you didn't like any part of your appearances, Dark Girl and Yugi's-closest-fan. I'm still looking for fangirls, scenarios, quirks, 'scenes from a hat' ideas, TV styles (for Screenstyles), anything else that could be helpful. Just put it in your review! ^^  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
| \/ Click on the pretty button! 


	4. sibling fun

Who's Idea was this Anyway?  
  
Yu-gi-oh characters in Who's Line  
  
Hello again to all my readers! I hope that Yugi's-closest-fan and Dark Girl aren't TOO upset about what I did to them last chapter ^_^"  
  
And in case you couldn't tell, in chapter one the characters were introduced by their hair, chapter two it was their favorite riddle, chapter three it was songs that I thought fit them, and today's introduction is by favorite foods.  
  
And Froz Flame, I'd try to do the Maliks, but I know absolutely nothing about them, so it wouldn't come out right. send me some info on his character, and I'll put him in!  
  
Disclaimer: go see the last chapter. Really, did you expect me to own Yu-gi- oh now if I didn't yesterday?  
  
********************************************* Cpegasus: welcome to Who's Line is it Anyway: special Sibling Edition! Let's meet today's contestants.  
  
"Strawberries and cream," Serenity Wheeler!  
  
*Serenity comes out, she smiles at Tristan in the audience (a/n: yes, she can see, it would be kind of awkward to put her on this particular show if she couldn't) and sits down in the first chair. *  
  
"Um, pizza, ice cream, burgers, do I have to choose?" Joey Wheeler!  
  
*Joey comes out and waves to his fangirls. He sees Tristan looking at Serenity and growls, but he sits down next to his sister. *  
  
"Lobster," (a/n: well, something like that, right?) Seto Kaiba!  
  
*Kaiba comes out and frowns as he sees Joey. He nods to his fangirls and sits down, on the far chair so he doesn't have to be near Joey. *  
  
And "whatever Seto said," Mokuba Kaiba!  
  
*Mokuba comes out. He smiles at the audience and at Cpegasus, who huggles him because he's so cute. He sits down between Kaiba and Joey *  
  
And I'm your host Cpegasus; come on down and let's have some fun! *Runs to the comfy chair. * Welcome again to Who's Line is it Anyway, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter! That's right, the points are like those episodes with the virtual game, they really don't matter.  
  
Kaiba and Mokuba: HEY!  
  
Cpegasus: don't get me wrong, they were cool, but they did absolutely nothing for the storyline. Anywho, today's first game is Weird Newscasters. Mokuba, you're the anchor of a news show. Joey's your co-anchor and he's . . . let's see . . .I know! He's falling off of a 50-story building.  
  
Kaiba: *is laughing his head off *  
  
Serenity: oh shut up Kaiba.  
  
Cpegasus: Serenity, you're doing the weather, and you're the Trix Rabbit when he's drunk.  
  
Serenity: 0.0' WHAT?  
  
Cpegasus: ^^ you heard it. And Kaiba, you're doing sports as Kuriboh!  
  
Joey: XD look at mister blue-eyes now!  
  
Kaiba: Shut up Wheeler. At least I get to be on firm ground.  
  
Joey: huh?  
  
Serenity: *smacks her head*  
  
Cpegasus: Mokuba, start when you hear the music.  
  
SFX: *music *  
  
Mokuba: hello, I'm Mokuba Kaiba here with your 6:00 news.  
  
Cpegasus: *quietly, but everyone hears her anyway * XD he is SOOOOOOOO kawai!  
  
Mokuba: 0.0' well, today a volcano exploded in Africa. Lava lamp researchers flocked to the scene, to find lava lamp makers just doing their jobs. Now, to my co-anchor, Joey. Joey, anything I missed?  
  
Joey: no. 'Cept the floor is FALLING DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *takes breath * OOOOOOOOOOOOOWN!!!  
  
Kaiba: XD *is laughing too hard to speak *  
  
Mokuba: 0.0 okay then. On to Serenity with the weather. Serenity?  
  
Serenity: *staggers around * well, *hic* we're getting rain *hic* but that doesn't matter any*hic*more. I WANT THE *hic* CEREAL!  
  
Mokuba: 0.0' interesting news we have today. *Laughter* Finally, let's go to Seto with sports. Seto?  
  
Kaiba: *is sitting on the ground * well, in basketball today, everyone is a lot taller than me. I'm so puny. Yugi is stupid to keep me in his deck. I suck.  
  
Cpegasus: that's enough of that Kaiba, you don't want the 'stupid fangirls' on your case for putting down Yugi.  
  
Kaiba: right. That's all Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba: well, looks like that's all for the 6:00 news. See you tomorrow!  
  
SFX: *music * buzzzzzz  
  
Cpegasus: nice job everyone. Lets see, 20 points to Serenity, 50 to Joey, and 50 to Mokuba. Next, I need two people up here to play Who's Line. *Kaiba gets up. Joey gets up and Kaiba sits down. Serenity gets up. * Okay, you two are racing dogs-  
  
Kaiba: XD  
  
Cpegasus: -who are in last place.  
  
Kaiba: XD *is laughing so hard that no one in the room can hear themselves think. He calms down *  
  
Cpegasus: 0.0' maybe not the best idea . . . well, you each have little slips of paper in your pockets, and you need to use as many of them in your conversation as possible. So, take it away.  
  
Serenity: how much farther to the finish line?  
  
Joey: about three days.  
  
Serenity: we're NEVER going to win!  
  
Joey: now come on, remember what Mom always used to say, *paper * marriage is the leading cause of divorce.  
  
Serenity: Mom wasn't a very happy dog, was she?  
  
Joey: no, no she wasn't.  
  
Serenity: but I do remember our sister Rona always saying *paper * lalalalala, oh a flower. I know, I'll strangle myself!  
  
Joey: we didn't have a happy childhood.  
  
Serenity: no, we didn't.  
  
Joey: but, *paper* I found a nickel!  
  
Serenity: so? We're still in last place.  
  
Joey: yeah, but with this nickel, we can quit and move to Florida. *Laughter*  
  
Serenity: *paper* RANDOMNESSES!  
  
SFX: buzzzzzz  
  
Cpegasus: alright, 20 points each. We'll be right back after this commercial break. Go do something.  
  
(5 minutes later)  
  
Cpegasus: and we're back to Who's Line is it Anyway, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. That's right, the points are like my writing this! Now, our next game is called Dating Game! Serenity, you're on a dating show, and these three are your bachelors. But each of them has an odd quirk, and you have to guess what it is. Ready? Go!  
  
Serenity: Bachelor number one, what fruit would you say you are?  
  
Mokuba: *caption reads 'germophobic' * um . . .maybe an apple? They're clean.  
  
Serenity: Bachelor number two, what was the best advice anyone ever gave you?  
  
Joey: * 'Weevil Underwood'. In a very sad attempt to imitate Weevil's voice* Cheat. Cheat all the time; never do anything according to the rules. Yup, that works for me!  
  
Serenity: o.o okaaaay. Bachelor number three, what is your most prized possession and why?  
  
Kaiba: * 'Yugi Moto'. Crowd laughs at this. Kaiba is very unhappy about this. * My Duel Monsters deck. My Grandpa gave it to me and I can feel his heart in these cards. *Looks completely disgusted *  
  
Serenity: Oh, how sweet!  
  
Kaiba: *under his breath * -_- oh gag me.  
  
Serenity: Bachelor number two, what would we do on our first date?  
  
Joey: we'd go out into the forest and catch bugs.  
  
Serenity: EEEW! Bachelor one, same question.  
  
Mokuba: um, we'd probably sit in a nice clean room where no germs can come in and talk.  
  
Serenity: and what about you bachelor three?  
  
Kaiba: -_- whatever you wanted. I'd want to make you happy.  
  
SFX: buzzzzzzz  
  
Serenity: I want number three!  
  
Kaiba: 0.0''''  
  
Cpegasus: wow Kaiba, you actually pulled that off! And nice questions Serenity. So, who were they?  
  
Serenity: um, Joey was Weevil?  
  
Joey: GOD that jerk is annoying!  
  
Cpegasus: right. Mokuba was . . .  
  
Serenity: afraid of germs?  
  
Cpegasus: good. And Kaiba?  
  
Serenity: he was Yugi, right?  
  
Cpegasus: nice job. 50 points to Kaiba and 100 to Serenity. Now, you're all going to play Scenes From a Hat. You all know how to play?  
  
Mokuba: no!  
  
Cpegasus: oh. Sorry. ^_^" Well, we asked this lovely audience for ideas that they'd like to see acted out. We put the GOOD ones in this hat. *Holds up a hat with Mickey Mouse ears on it. * The BAD ones are used to provide fuel to burn things with.  
  
Everyone else: 0.0' *backs away from Cpegasus. *  
  
Cpegasus: so, I'll read out a category, and you all have to think of as many things for it as possible. Your first category is 'Alarm clocks that never sold'.  
  
Joey: hey lazy, GET YOUR STINKIN' @$$ OUT OF THE BED!  
  
Serenity: JOEY!  
  
Joey: 0.0' oops.  
  
Mokuba: I actually heard this somewhere . . . get up. Get up. Get. Up. Get up! Get Up! GET UP!!!! get up . . .  
  
Kaiba: oh, you go ahead and sleep, nothing important is going to happen today anyway.  
  
Cpegasus: *pulls out a slip of paper and looks at it. * WHO THOUGHT THIS WAS A GOOD SUGGESTION!?!? *Gulps * what Pegasus thinks when he duels.  
  
Kaiba: why is my hair so girly?  
  
Joey: let's see, now that I'm done wit Yugi, who should I terrorize next?  
  
Mokuba: BUNNY! HAHAHA!  
  
CPegasus: _  
  
Kaiba: I'm so stupid, I lost at my own game WHILE I was cheating!  
  
CPegasus: wait, I know! Joey, Kaiba, stop! You've found something you have in common!  
  
Kaiba: AAH!  
  
CPegasus: okay, products you really don't need.  
  
Serenity: it's a juicer, but it's also a Labrador Retriever!  
  
Joey: it slices, it dices, it doubles as a nuclear reactor!  
  
Mokuba: the new hit book, How to Read. *Laughter*  
  
Joey: this virtual game actually puts you in real danger!  
  
Kaiba: *growls *  
  
SFX: buzzzzzz  
  
CPegasus: Nicely done. 50 points to Serenity.  
  
Mokuba: but she barely said anything!  
  
Cpegasus: But she was the only one who didn't say anything about Pegasus! We'll be back with the winner after this.  
  
(5 minutes later)  
  
CPegasus: welcome back to Who's Line is it Anyway. Tonight's winner is Serenity Wheeler!  
  
Serenity: *sits in the comfy chair and talks to Tristan. *  
  
Joey: *growls *  
  
Cpegasus: that means all the rest of you have to play Props with me. Joey and I are one team; Mokuba and Kaiba are the other. Each team gets a weird prop, and they have to think of as many uses for that prop as they can. *Kaiba and Mokuba get a BEWD doll and Cpegasus and Joey get an oversized peach. * Ready and go!  
  
Joey: I got a HUGE appetite!  
  
Mokuba: here he is big brother.  
  
Cpegasus: well, here's the peach. Where's James?  
  
Kaiba: Blue-eyes, attack Yugi!  
  
Joey: I'll carve this into one hell of a sofa.  
  
Serenity: JOEY! I'm SO telling Mom!  
  
Mokuba: Seto, come see my new pet!  
  
CPegasus: Honey, you said I was going to live in a PUMPKIN!  
  
Kaiba: . . . . . .  
  
SFX: buzzzzzz  
  
CPegasus: looks like that's all the time we have for today! See you next time!  
  
************************************  
  
seriously people, all I need is a random quote or a scene for the hat or a suggestion for who I should put on the show or a scenario or a quirk or SOMETHING! Just put it in your review! 


	5. finally, ideas that are not my own!

Who's Idea Was This Anyway?  
  
Hey again! Thanks sooooo much to everyone who reviewed! I'll try to do Marik soon. Thanks to Froz Flame and Dark Girl for the info ^^ And thanks to Froz Flame for your ideas! The rest of you, SEND ME STUFF!!!! So, here we go.  
  
And today's introductions are by favorite game.  
  
Disclaimer: once again, I own nothing. Surprise surprise.  
  
*********************************** Cpegasus: welcome again to Who's Line is it Anyway! Let's meet today's contestants!  
  
"Eating contest!" Joey Wheeler!  
  
*Joey comes out. YamiWestly runs out of the audience and glomps him. *  
  
YamiWestly: OMG! JOEY I LOVE YOU!!!!!  
  
Joey: ^________^  
  
*Joey sits down in the first chair and YamiWestly sits next to him. Cpegasus drags YamiWestly off the stage. *  
  
Cpegasus: okay, okay. You can have fangirl time later.  
  
YamiWestly: NOOOOO!!  
  
Cpegasus: you can go watch Monty Python . . .  
  
YamiWestly: ^_^ okay! But I get Joey later!  
  
Joey: ^____^  
  
Cpegasus: *rolls eyes * well THAT's over with.  
  
"Actually, I love Clue," Ryou Bakura!  
  
*Ryou comes out and sees all his fangirls cheering. He smiles and sits down.*  
  
"Duel Monsters, what else?" Yugi Moto!  
  
*Yugi comes out and is mobbed by hordes of screaming fangirls. He somehow manages to get to his seat and sits down. *  
  
And "hmm, Truth or Dare sounds good," Mai Valentine!  
  
*YamiWestly runs out of her little room with a big TV *  
  
YW: DIE!!!!  
  
Ryou: 0.0  
  
YW: SHE BLEW JOEY A KISS ON SATURDAY!  
  
Mai: 0.0 should I start running now?  
  
Cpegasus: yeah, I think so.  
  
*Yugi, Ryou, Cpegasus, Joey and the audience watch YamiWestly chase Mai around the building. Joey has popcorn. Cosmo appears out of nowhere. *  
  
Cosmo: YW!  
  
YW: *is about to strangle Mai * what?  
  
Cosmo: um . . .  
  
Cpegasus: *whispering to Cosmo * tell her to stop killing Mai.  
  
Cosmo: Oh yeah! Cpegasus wants you to stop killing Mai.  
  
Cpegasus: *smacks head * you go back and watch Monty Python.  
  
Cosmo: Yay! Coconuts! *disappears *  
  
Cpegasus: you too YW.  
  
YW: Aw man . . . *walks off *  
  
Ryou: 0.0 well . . . that was different.  
  
Cpegasus: on with the fic! In case you haven't guessed, I'm your host Cpegasus. Come on down and let's have some fun! *runs to the comfy chair* welcome to Who's Line is it Anyway, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. That's right, the points are like the stupid writers of Yu-gi-oh!  
  
Yugi: What?! Why?!  
  
Cpegasus: THEY TOOK PEGASUS OFF! *starts sobbing *  
  
Yami Ri-Yasha: SAME HERE!  
  
Cpegasus: ^^ I'm not alone!  
  
Mai: o.o' Pegasus has a fangirl?  
  
Joey: two now.  
  
Cpegasus: so anywho, today's first game is called Superheroes. So I need one of you up here to start the game. *Yugi gets up * okay then, now I need a name for a superhero.  
  
Audience: Hair Boy! The Macronutrient! (a/n: 0.0 okay, I have NO idea where 'The Macronutrient' came from)  
  
YamiWestly: *runs out of her little room * Bicycle Repair Man!  
  
Cpegasus: ^^ okay, but to avoid any copyright issues, let it be known that Bicycle Repair Man is NOT mine, it is property of Monty Python. So, Yugi, you're Bicycle Repair Man. And what's our crisis?  
  
Some Random Person in the Audience: NO MORE HAIR GEL!  
  
Yugi: -_-' I am SO sick of everyone making fun of my hair.  
  
Cpegasus: well Bicycle Repair Man, there's no more hair gel! What are you going to do? And . . .start!  
  
Yugi: *looking around * where's my hair gel? I can't go out and fix bicycles looking like this! *Looks out again * Oh no! There's no more hair gel anywhere! I hope my superfriends get here soon!  
  
Mai: Sorry I'm late, I was looking for my hair gel, but there isn't any!  
  
Yugi: Thank goodness you're here Material Possessions Girl!  
  
Mai: HEY! I resent that!  
  
Cpegasus: *giggles * Mai, stay in character.  
  
Mai: *growls * Bicycle Repair Man, I can't find my hair gel! I need my things to live!  
  
Yugi: there's no hair gel anywhere!  
  
Mai: but why does that matter to you? Bicycles are things, and things are good, *Laughter * but you don't need it to fix bicycles!  
  
Yugi: *shifty eyes *  
  
Ryou: sorry I'm late Bicycle Repair Man!  
  
Mai: you're here Captain Kindness! 0.0 did I say that? Wow that was horrible!  
  
Cpegasus: Mai, character. Do you want any points for this?  
  
Mai: no.  
  
Cpegasus: *shifty eyes * Ryou, go!  
  
Ryou: 0.0 sorry, I was out helping people. What's the problem?  
  
Mai: there's no more hair gel!  
  
Ryou: oh my!  
  
Joey: hey, whad I miss?  
  
Ryou: there's no more hair gel horrible-aim kid! *Laughter *  
  
Joey: 0.0 WHAT?! I'll throw you some! *Pretends to throw something to Ryou. Pretends to get hit with something. Staggers off the stage *  
  
Ryou: 0.0 well, that was different. I'll go help him! *Runs off *  
  
Mai: oh no! I left my things at home! *runs off *  
  
Yugi: well, I guess I'll go make some hair gel.  
  
SFX: buzzzzzz  
  
Cpegasus: okaaaay. That was pretty awful.  
  
Yugi: yeah, I know.  
  
Cpegasus: 20 points to Joey for throwing something at himself. Next game is Who's Line! Ryou and Mai, get up here.  
  
Mai: I'm afraid to ask.  
  
Cpegasus: what happens is, you two have to act out a scene, but every so often, you have to say whatever's written on these little pieces of paper that have magically appeared in your pockets. The scene is, you're two siblings fighting on a plane. And Go!  
  
Ryou: give back my Game Boy!  
  
Mai: NO! You pushed me!  
  
Ryou: only because you said, *looks at paper * Burn little chicken, burn!  
  
Mai: I never said that!  
  
Ryou: yes you did! Now give it back!  
  
Mai: only if you say *paper * I'll pretend I didn't hear that and hurt you later.  
  
Ryou: no way! Give it back!  
  
Mai: I'm telling Mom that you pushed me!  
  
Ryou: well I'm telling mom *paper* heartless have not hearts!  
  
Mai: 0.0 what does that mean?  
  
Ryou: it means *paper* WHHE!  
  
SFX: buzzzzzz  
  
Cpegasus: way to go, you sounded just like real siblings!  
  
Yugi: 0.0 sooooo glad I'm an only child . . .  
  
Cpegasus: 50 points each cuz I'm in a good mood. We'll be back right after this.  
  
(5 min. commercial brake. I think I'm going to sit here and babble like a moron. You can go do something productive, if you want.)  
  
Cpegasus: and we're back to Who's Line is it Anyway, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter! That's right, the points are like the recent Trix survey, it didn't matter! Your next game is called Party Quirks! Ryou, you're hosting a party, and everyone else is a guest. All of them have weird quirks that you have to guess. Ready?  
  
Ryou: no.  
  
Cpegasus: go!  
  
Ryou: *pretends to put out food, turn on music, etc. *  
  
SFX: ding-dong  
  
Ryou: *opens 'door'. Mai is there *  
  
Mai: *caption reads 'Ryou fangirl' * *growls * OMG! RYOU! I LOVE YOU!!  
  
Ryou: oh my, not another fangirl!  
  
SFX: buzzzzzz  
  
*Mai sits down *  
  
SFX: ding-dong  
  
Ryou: *opens 'door'. Yugi is there *  
  
Yugi: * 'Lucky' from the Lucky Charms commercials (a/n: I USED to have a fic making fun of Lucky and the Trix Rabbit and all those other moronic mascots, but it got taken off for reasons unknown) * *in a stupid-sounding Irish accent * NO! YOU CAN'T HAVE IT! THE LUCKY CHARMS ARE MINE!  
  
Ryou: 0.0  
  
Yugi: *runs around chanting the shapes of the marshmallows over and over and over and . . . you get it *  
  
Ryou: calm down Lucky, no one here wants the Lucky Charms.  
  
SFX: buzzzzzz  
  
Yugi: *sits down *  
  
SFX: ding-dong  
  
Ryou: *opens 'door'. Joey is there *  
  
Joey: * 'snail' (a/n: for no reason whatsoever) * *gets down on his stomach and sloooowly slides himself inside. *  
  
Ryou: you're a turtle? A snake? A snail?  
  
SFX: buzzzzzz  
  
Cpegasus: and that's it. Ryou, great job!  
  
Ryou: ^_^  
  
Cpegasus: another 50 points to Ryou and 20 to Yugi. Next game is called-  
  
Joey: lemme guess, scenes from a hat?  
  
Cpegasus: ^^ yup! My fave! So, you all know how to play?  
  
All: yes  
  
Cpegasus: then our first-  
  
Ryou: don't you have to explain it to everyone watching?  
  
Cpegasus: oh. *To camera * if you don't know how this works, then go read the other chapters of this fic. *To Ryou * how's that?  
  
Ryou: -_-' fine.  
  
Cpegasus: your first topic is rejected ideas for reality TV shows.  
  
Mai: 7 years away from the mall  
  
Joey: I got it! Last person to stay on a diet wins $50 million worth of fattening food! *Laughter*  
  
Yugi: stuck on an island with a psychotic millionaire! *Laughter *  
  
Cpegasus: . *growls *  
  
Ryou: *Quietly, to Yugi * careful around the fangirls! Hey! *Aloud * dozens of fangirls compete in rigorous tasks to claim the ultimate prize, *smiles ever-so-adorably * me!  
  
Ryou fangirls: *scream *  
  
Cpegasus: *rolls eyes * next topic. Video games you never want to play.  
  
Joey: Mother Goose Mayhem!  
  
Ryou: become a cartoon raccoon and steal gold coins from random people  
  
Yugi: Funny Bunny: adventures in Toon World!  
  
Cpegasus: Yugi, you are THIS close to being thrown out . . .  
  
Yugi: 0.0 I'll be good.  
  
Mai: the virtual game that actually puts you in real danger!  
  
Cpegasus: advice you never want to get.  
  
Mai: trust me, light this fuse.  
  
Ryou: No, it can't hurt you! Asterisk hides a body asterisk.  
  
Audience: huh?  
  
Cpegasus: he means, some one says, "no, it can't hurt you! *hides a body *"  
  
Audience: oh. Okay.  
  
Yugi: always give your Millennium Items to complete strangers in hooded cloaks -_-'  
  
Yami: *through link * learned that one the hard way, didn't you?  
  
Yugi: *through link * shut up.  
  
Ryou: always trust your Yami.  
  
Joey: diet.  
  
Mai: oh, leather works wonderfully in the wilderness!  
  
SFX: buzzzzzz  
  
Cpegasus: nice. 50 points to everyone except Yugi.  
  
Every sane person in the audience who doesn't understand Cpegasus' obsession with Pegasus: *rolls eyes *  
  
Cpegasus: we'll be back with the winner right after this!  
  
(Commercial break. You get it by now, right?)  
  
Cpegasus: welcome back to Who's Line is it Anyway, tonight's winner is Ryou Bakura!  
  
Ryou: *sits in fancy chair *  
  
Cpegasus: which means someone else has to play Screenstyles with me. Mai, get up here.  
  
Mai: *gets up *  
  
Cpegasus: so, we're gonna act out a situation, but every so often, Ryou's gonna call out a stereotype movie style, and we'll switch to that style. First, our situation Ryou?  
  
Ryou: You're two college girls who are looking for boyfriends.  
  
Mai: how fitting.  
  
Cpegasus: and Audience, we need some styles.  
  
Audience: Kung-Fu! Comedy! Drama! Teen! Kiddy!  
  
Ryou: is that enough Cpegasus?  
  
Cpegasus: ^^ yup. Okay then, we're going to start normally, then you call out one of those styles.  
  
Ryou: okay. And . . . . . . . . . Go!  
  
Mai: Ugh! Fred dumped me again.  
  
Cpegasus: get over him Mai, there are plenty of others.  
  
Mai: let's go.  
  
Joey: *randomly walks onstage with a sign that says 'at the coffeshop' *  
  
Cpegasus: look, there's Billy.  
  
Ryou: Kung-fu  
  
Mai: he's attacking us!  
  
Cpegasus: let's fight!  
  
Both: *do random kung-fu like moves *  
  
Ryou: teen  
  
Mai: look, here he comes!  
  
Cpegasus: Oh no! he's going out with someone else!  
  
Mai: *pretends to cry *  
  
Cpegasus: look, here's your prince charming! Happy ending!  
  
SFX: buzzzzzz  
  
Ryou: 0.0 that was short . . .  
  
Cpegasus: ^_^" what can I say, I got writer's block. YamiWestly!  
  
YW: *runs in * do I get Joey now?  
  
Cpegasus: go ahead.  
  
YW: WHEE! *glomps Joey . . . a lot *  
  
Joey: ^_______^  
  
Cpegasus: that's all for today. See you next time on Who's Line is it Anyway!  
  
Cosmo: COCONUTS!  
  
*************************************** well, sorry 'bout the delay ^_^" writer's block is NOT nice. Thankies again to everyone who reviewed, and please, if you haven't, SEND ME IDEAS! I NEED THEM! Give me scenarios! Characters you'd like to see on the show together! ANYTHING!! 


	6. kid's edition!

Who's Idea was this Anyway?  
  
Yu-gi-oh characters in Who's line is it anyway-again.  
  
Disclaimers: NO ONE on this site owns Yu-gi-oh. Neither do I. I also don't own 'who's line is it anyway'. I don't own the 'intelligent sheep' thing, that's from Monty Python. 'Easily offended monkey', 'what not to say to the president', and 'what is the skunk doing THERE?' are by my friend, and fellow ff.net user, God. I'm not kidding. Go look up 'God' on find. She's there. And 'oceans turn to pudding' is my friend Mike's plan for world domination. Don't ask. 'erm . . . a box of weasels' is from The Te of Piglet by Benjamin Hoff. 'Release the Mongoose' is from The Simpsons. And 'the donkey was quizzical' is from my friend Rebecca. There, I think that's it . . . Let's just play it safe and say I own nothing. ************ Cpegasus: welcome to who's line is it anyway, special kids edition! Let's meet today's contestants.  
  
"Sugary orange, but Seto never lets me have it," Mokuba Kaiba!  
  
*Mokuba comes out to cheers from everyone who saw him catch the Roba brothers and thinks he's absolutely adorable. He sits in the first chair. *  
  
"Diet Pepsi, to keep my . . . er, figure" Rebecca Hawkins!  
  
*Rebecca and Teddy come out, smile, then sit down with little to no applause. *  
  
"Sprite, in a coconut shell with a little umbrella," Serenity Wheeler!  
  
*Serenity comes out and waves to Joey, who's in the audience to 'keep her safe', then smiled to the rest of the crowd and sits down. *  
  
And "Coke, of course," Yugi Moto!  
  
Yugi: why am I on the kid's edition?  
  
Cpegasus: because I ran out of younger characters, and you're the same height as Rebecca and Mokuba anyway.  
  
*Yugi fangirls try to throw garbage at Cpegasus, but are held back by a Spirit Shield (from Inuyasha, don't own it) that cuts the audience off from the performers. Yugi sits down. *  
  
Cpegasus: I'm your host, Cpegasus, come on down and let's have some fun!  
  
*Runs down to the big, comfy chair. *  
  
Cpegasus: welcome to the kids edition of who's line is it anyway, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. That's right, the points are like Rebecca's episodes on Yu-gi-oh, they don't matter!  
  
Rebecca: humph!  
  
Cpegasus: if you don't know how this works by now, then I pity you. Our first game today will be Weird Newscasters. Yugi, you're the anchor of a news show. Serenity's your co-anchor, and she's an intelligent sheep.  
  
Serenity: WHAT!?  
  
Cpegasus: ^^ Monty Python's 'Flying Sheep' sketch. Mokuba, you're doing sports as an easily offended monkey. And Rebecca, you're doing the weather, and you're a pyro who just got hold of a box of matches. Yugi, start when you hear the music.  
  
*Music*  
  
Yugi: hello, I'm *strikes superhero pose* Anchorman! *Audience laughs. * Today's top story, why you can never blink again after 7:00 tonight. Details at 11 *laughter* and now I'll turn it over to my co-anchor, Mutton Chops. Mutton?  
  
Serenity: baaa. Today's second-top story, for if I said 'top story,' it could not be true if the blinking article was indeed the top story, is that my people are only useful to you humans for standing around and getting eaten. Baaa. That is all, Anchorman.  
  
Yugi: sorry to hear that, Mutton. Now, to sports with Jojo. Jojo?  
  
Mokuba: *makes monkey noises as he points to a chalkboard with scores on it.  
  
Yugi: what's the matter Jojo, do you want a banana?  
  
Mokuba: *makes loud, irritated monkey noises. *  
  
Yugi: well soo-ry! Finally, let's head over to never-give-a-person with- this-name-matches. Never-give?  
  
Rebecca: *pretends to strike a match. * Well, today, we have cloudy skies and a good chance of rain. I don't like rain. It puts out fire. Fire preeeety. *Runs off and pretends to set things on fire. *  
  
Yugi: well, that's all the time we have. Now we return to our scheduled program, Only the First Minute is Good, already in progress. *Laughter*  
  
SFX: buzz  
  
Cpegasus: nice job everyone. 50 points to Serenity for practically quoting Monty Python, 40 to Mokuba for the chalkboard, 10 points to Rebecca because I said she was worthless, and 100 points to Yugi for the names, the news, and the program.  
  
Yugi: YESSSS!  
  
Cpegasus: Now, onto the next game. We're going to play Who's Line!  
  
Some Random Person In The Audience: Woohoo!  
  
Cpegasus: Mokuba and Rebecca, get up here. You two are a Yo-yo champ and a Yo-yo amateur at a Yo-yo convention. You each have little slips of paper in your pockets that have sayings on them. During this game, you need to use these paper bits as much as possible. Go!  
  
Mokuba: *pretends to play with a Yo-yo. *  
  
Rebecca: you're new at that, aren't you?  
  
Mokuba: yes.  
  
Rebecca: then it's your lucky day! I'm a Yo-yo master!  
  
Mokuba: really? My brother told me that if I ever met a yo-yo master, I should say, *pulls out slip of paper * Can you hear me now?  
  
Rebecca: yes, I can hear you fine.  
  
Mokuba: good. Then will you show me some tricks?  
  
Rebecca: you know what I always say when someone asks me that?  
  
Mokuba: no what do you say?  
  
Rebecca: I say *slip of paper* release the mongoose!  
  
Mokuba: what?  
  
Yugi: *from his chair, throws a mongoose toy at Mokuba. *  
  
Mokuba: AAAAAHHH! *Pretends to be attacked by the mongoose* Guess that's a 'no' huh?  
  
Rebecca: actually, it's a *paper* NOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Mokuba: *gives up on real conversation and reads all the rest of his lines off a paper* Do you want fries with that?  
  
Rebecca: no.  
  
Mokuba: erm . . . a box of weasels.  
  
Rebecca: oh, of course!  
  
Mokuba: the donkey was quizzical.  
  
Rebecca: I like your attitude! You come with me.  
  
Mokuba: what is the skunk doing THERE?  
  
SFX: buzz  
  
Cpegasus: alright, 10 points to Yugi for the mongoose. Now, I need all four of you up here to play Props. You will split into two teams, and each team gets a weird object. You have to use this object in as many ways as you can think of.  
  
*Serenity and Rebecca get a giant pencil. Yugi and Mokuba get a foam finger. *  
  
Cpegasus: Go!  
  
Serenity: *holds pencil upright * you must be this tall to enter.  
  
Mokuba: we're number one!  
  
Rebecca: oh, I do a lot of large drawings . . .  
  
Yugi: I'm number one! *Laughter*  
  
Serenity: *pretending to erase Rebecca * stupid cartoons!  
  
Mokuba: *pokes Yugi*  
  
Rebecca: *Holds pencil out like a sword * back! I'm armed!  
  
Yugi: I made the cookies big, just like you asked . . .  
  
SFX: buzz  
  
Cpegasus: sorry Yugi.  
  
Rebecca: *holding pencil like a sword with one arm behind her back *  
  
Serenity: You're arm's gone!  
  
Rebecca: no it isn't.  
  
Serenity: *points to something on the ground * well what's that then?  
  
Rebecca: *looks* I've had worse.  
  
SFX: buzzzzzz  
  
Cpegasus: alright, 100 points to Serenity and Rebecca for doing Monty Python, and 20 points to Yugi. Our next game is scenes from a hat! You really should know this by now; I do it every time. Your first category is things you NEVER see on television.  
  
Yugi: we'll be back after these commercials hypnotically force you to go out and waste your money!  
  
Serenity: today's top story, why you should never blink after 7:00 tonight. Details at 11.  
  
Yugi: wanna make more money? Then GET OFF YOUR LAZY *beep* AND GET A *beep*ING JOB ALREADY!  
  
Cpegasus: 0.0  
  
Mokuba: *singing* I hate you, you love me, this is a normal relationship in the United States of America.  
  
Rebecca: we interrupt this live broadcast of the final, dramatic moments of the Duel Monsters championship game, to tell you that we care . . .  
  
Cpegasus: what you shouldn't say to the president.  
  
Mokuba: ha ha, I'm richer than you are!  
  
Yugi: it's nuclear. N-U-C-L-E-A-R! Not 'nuculer', as in whatever TWISTED planet you got that accent from!  
  
Cpegasus: Joey's excuses to miss school.  
  
Serenity: *to herself* he said he actually used this once . . . *out loud* ow. My brain hurts.  
  
Yugi: I remember that!  
  
Mokuba: dear teacher, Joey can't come in today. He's been demoted to kindergarten.  
  
Rebecca: oh, I had to go to a Duel Monsters tournament.  
  
Yugi: I'm studying the effects on a teenager if they don't go to school. (A/N: I think that was in peanuts once, it's not mine.)  
  
Cpegasus: what Kaiba thinks when he duels  
  
Mokuba: HEY!  
  
Serenity: winning is SUCH an overstatement. I just want the babes!  
  
Yugi: let's see, would this Blue-eyes look better as a blonde, or a brunette?  
  
Rebecca: win . . .win . . .win . . .dang it, I lost! Kill . . . kill . . .kill . . .  
  
SFX: buzz  
  
Cpegasus well, that's all the time we have tonight! 50 points to everyone! We'll be right back after these commercials make you waste your money!  
  
(5 minutes later)  
  
Cpegasus *standing by herself in the middle of the floor* and we're back to who's line is it anyway. Tonight's winner is Serenity!  
  
Serenity: *sits in comfy chair*  
  
Cpegasus: everyone else has to play Superheroes with me! I'll start as a superhero, then you three will come in and name the person who comes in after you. Now, I need a name.  
  
Audience: snot machine! Captain Calcium! Super-mutt!  
  
Cpegasus: I liked Captain Calcium. And what's my disaster?  
  
Mike: I HAVE TURNED ALL THE OCEANS TO INSTANT BUTTERSCOTCH PUDDING!  
  
Cpegasus: hello Mike. Sure, okay. Now, I'll start.  
  
Cpegasus: *pretends to put things in a refrigerator* cheese, milk, butter, milk, pudding, milk, *looks up* OMG! All the oceans have been turned to pudding! I sure hope my superfriends get here quickly.  
  
Serenity: sorry I'm late Captain Calcium, I had to stay up and find out why I couldn't blink!  
  
Cpegasus: thank goodness you're here, Literal Girl!  
  
Rebecca: well of course I'm here, the oceans are pudding!  
  
Cpegasus: right, let's hop to it!  
  
Rebecca: *starts hopping*  
  
Yugi: sorry I'm late, Literal Girl.  
  
Rebecca: *still hopping* thank goodness you came, asks-stupid-questions-all- the-time-kid.  
  
Yugi: why is the sky blue?  
  
Rebecca: because it is.  
  
Yugi: why are the oceans all pudding?  
  
Cpegasus: because you didn't take you daily recommended dose of calcium!  
  
*Mokuba runs in*  
  
Yugi: you made it, Mongoose Master!  
  
Mokuba: *takes the stuffed mongoose toy and throws it out the window. * Holy Weasel's cousin! The oceans are all pudding!  
  
Rebecca: what are we going to do?  
  
Mokuba: I dunno. You're on your own. *Leaves*  
  
Yugi: why is Literal Girl hopping?  
  
Rebecca: go away!  
  
Yugi: fine! *Leaves*  
  
Rebecca: wait! *Leaves*  
  
Cpegasus: 0.0 well, all this pudding will make kids eat calcium!  
  
Serenity: *pushes buzzer. *  
  
Cpegasus: well, that's everything! See you all soon!  
  
******** Ok, I ran out of steam at the end. But R&R anyway! Please send me suggestions. 


	7. more Pegasus

Who's Idea was this Anyway?  
  
Wow, SOO sorry for the slow update! ^_^" Writer's block is NASTY!  
  
Apologies to jeti for using her word ^_^"  
  
And SilverDragon, I'll put you in, but I don't do bashing. ^_^' Think about it, my favorite character is one of the most bashed!  
  
And just in case anyone couldn't figure it out, last chapter was by favorite soft drink. Today, unanswered questions!  
  
I feel like being cynical today, just excuse me if I end up throwing in language or something.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Cpegasus: welcome once again to Who's Line is it Anyway, let's meet our contestants for tonight!  
  
First and foremost, "Why the hell did I program those stupid toons?" Seto Kaiba!  
  
SilverDragon: *runs out of the audience* SETO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba: -_-''  
  
SilverDragon: *glomps Kaiba*  
  
Cpegasus: -_-' *sigh* *to herself* I'll just get rid of all the fangirls together.  
  
Next up, "what on earth happened to my hair?" Yugi Moto!  
  
Isa Valentine: *runs out of the audience, kisses Yugi on the cheek, and runs away. *  
  
Cpegasus: well, that was easy.  
  
"Why isn't my Yami stuck in the graveyard?" Ryou Bakura!  
  
*Ryou walks out. Jeti (NOT CAPITALIZED! My computer won't let me not capitalize the first word in a sentence.) (who is watching from the comfy chair) squeals. Ryou sits down next to Yugi, putting him one chair away from Kaiba *  
  
And finally, "am I still alive or what?" Maximillion Pegasus!  
  
Kaiba: NOT AGAIN! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THIS TO ME!  
  
Cpegasus: ^^ ooooh yes I do.  
  
*seating arrangements are worked out after a few minutes as follows: Yugi, Pegasus, Ryou, Kaiba*  
  
Cpegasus: in case any of you have brain damage and couldn't tell, I'm your host Cpegasus, come on down and let's have some fun!  
  
*Cpegasus runs to the big chair. She points jeti to a duplicate big chair next to her. Cpegasus presses the buzzer button several times*  
  
Cpegasus: alright, alright! Fangirl SilverDragon TO YOUR SEAT!  
  
Kaiba: *under breath* thank god  
  
SilverDragon: *sulks back to her seat*  
  
Cpegasus: *to jeti* Fangirls . . .  
  
Jeti: you're talking because . . .  
  
Cpegasus: ^_^"" good point. *to audience* Welcome again to Who's Line is it Anyway, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter! That's right, the points are like . . .like . . .like . . .like something that doesn't matter. Let's begin! First game is Scenes From A Hat! You all should know how this works by now. First topic is . . .  
  
Jeti: (ARGH! STUPID MICROSOFT WORD! I'm NOT capitalizing jeti!) *pulls a paper out of a jellyfish hat from Spongebob Squarepants* Why you shouldn't bring a giant wooden bat to an art museum. (thanks Froz Flame)  
  
Kaiba: I told you, I'm NOT a terrorist! This is only used for vandalism!  
  
Pegasus: CRASH! Oops, that wasn't supposed to happen . . .  
  
Jeti: Odd ice cream flavors. (thanks again Froz Flame)  
  
Ryou: Spider crunch! (yes, that's from the Amanda Show)  
  
Yugi: garlic! (I had that once, it was good . . .)  
  
Pegasus: virtual!  
  
Kaiba: *growl* "fruit juice"  
  
Pegasus: SEAHORSE!  
  
Cpegasus: 0.0 *buzz* that's enough you two.  
  
Jeti: stupid sequels! (thanks to Robin J. Sky)  
  
Ryou: Beauty and the Beast 2: everyone's an object again!  
  
Kaiba: Funny Bunny cast reunion  
  
Cpegasus: _  
  
Yugi: Stuart Little 2 (book, not movie. Did it ever come out?). It would make too much sense to continue the plot!  
  
Jeti: rejected self-help books (thanks again Robin J. Sky)  
  
Kaiba: 10 ways to tell if you need help for your cartoon obsession  
  
Pegasus: "I'd jump off a building to help my brother" and other scenarios you can avoid  
  
Ryou: how to control your Millennium Item  
  
Cpegasus: *thinks for a minute, then buzzes him* nope. That would sell.  
  
Yugi: to how many people?  
  
Cpegasus: hmm. Good point.  
  
Kaiba: getting through your loss!  
  
Pegasus: how to defeat Yugi Moto!  
  
Yugi: hey!  
  
Cpegasus: nope. That one actually WOULD sell.  
  
Yugi: may I repeat: to how many people?  
  
Cpegasus: every nutzo who ever dueled you.  
  
Jeti: Yami Bakura, Pegasus, Kaiba, Marik, Duke Devlin . . . at least.  
  
Cpegasus: I bet Joey'd buy one . . .  
  
Yugi: well you CAN'T beat me! HAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Cpegasus: 0.0 aaand let's leave it at that.  
  
SFX: buzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Cpegasus: let's see here, 50 points to Yugi, Ryou and Kaiba, and 100 points to Pegasus. ^^  
  
Jeti: fangirls . . .  
  
Cpegasus: ^_^"" next game is Who's Line! Hmm.Ryou and Pegasus, you two come up here.  
  
*Ryou and Pegasus come up*  
  
Cpegasus: Okay, one of you is completely random, and the other is sane. (^_^"" Horrible, I know, but I couldn't think of anything!)  
  
Kaiba: *under breath* wanna bet he's sane?  
  
Cpegasus: *whacks Kaiba with Tea's Handy Sledgehammer (see YGO cast singing mindless children's songs; I actually DO own that one ^^)* Ryou, you'll be totally random. And again, you should all know how this works by now. So, START!  
  
Pegasus: hello Ryou.  
  
Ryou: *thinks* boy this is easy! *reads off paper* do not talk back to dragons, for you are crunchy and taste good with ketchup! (^^ sound familiar jeti?)  
  
Pegasus: hmm. That sounds logical.  
  
Ryou: *paper* do not worry, there is nothing to fear but psychotic murderers plotting to break in here at any given moment! (from jeti's "the story of Small Little Princess Girl", copyrighted to her on fictionpress.net)  
  
Pegasus: oh yeah? Well what if I said *paper* Radishes? (thanks SilverDragon) then what?  
  
Ryou: *paper (wow, that is easy for him, isn't it?)* looks like it's time for your Ridelen! (thanks once again to Froz Flame)  
  
Pegasus: darn it! How did you know that?  
  
Ryou: *paper* RADIOACTIVE DUSTBUNNIES! (SilverDragon)  
  
Pegasus: *gasp* they talk to you too?  
  
Ryou: *paper* Llamas are taking over the world! (SilverDragon again)  
  
Pegasus: *runs away*  
  
SFX: buzzzzzz  
  
Pegasus: *comes back*  
  
Cpegasus: ^^ that was WAY too easy for you Ryou.  
  
Ryou: ^^ I know!  
  
Cpegasus: 100 points each. And we'll be right back after this commercial break!  
  
(honestly people, do I even have to tell you anymore?)  
  
Cpegasus: welcome back to Who's Line is it Anyway, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter.  
  
Jeti: that's right, the points are like holographic meatloaf! They don't matter! (holographic meatloaf is from Spongebob Squarepants) I wonder what holographic meatloaf would taste like . . . it can't be very nutritious . . .  
  
Cpegasus: our next game is weird newscasters! Everyone up here! *they all get up* Yugi, you're our anchor. Kaiba's your co-anchor and he's . . . *looks through reviews* HAHA! A Girl Scout turning into the devil. (thanks once again to SilverDragon)  
  
Ryou: 0.0 well . . .that should be interesting . . .  
  
Cpegasus: Ryou, you're doing the weather and you're *looks through reviews again* a caveman during mating season (thanks again to Robin J. Sky)  
  
Ryou: 0.0""" what!?  
  
Cpegasus: ^^ and Pegasus, you're doing sports as . . .  
  
Jeti: *looks through Cpegasus' reviews* hmm. Nothing great here. I know, you'll be a person who knows waaaay too many useless facts and keeps blurting them out!  
  
Pegasus: that's very specific.  
  
Cpegasus: ^^ okay Yugi, start when you hear the music  
  
*silence*  
  
Cpegasus: AHEM!  
  
SFX guy (my friend Dylan for no reason): *is writing a version of Guys and Dolls staring Batman characters*  
  
Cpegasus: DYLAN!  
  
Dylan: huh? Oh! *hums news music*  
  
Cpegasus: *rolls eyes* the button Dylan. Press the button.  
  
Dylan: *winks and does a little finger pose, then presses button*  
  
SFX: *music*  
  
Yugi: hello, I'm your friendly neighborhood newsman! Tonight's top story, llamas are taking over the world. More on this topic as it develops. On to my co-anchor, Kaiba with the other news.  
  
Kaiba: *high voice* well, my troop's cookie sales are doing really really well!  
  
Kaiba fangirls: *shriek*  
  
Kaiba: *deeper voice* but what the hell do I care? I POISONED THE COOKIES! HAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Yugi: uh, right. Now for the weather with um . . .ugh!  
  
Jeti: -_-' original.  
  
Ryou: UGH! Ugga ugga! *runs to duplicate comfy chair and sits on jeti's lap* ^____^ ugh!  
  
Jeti: ^_____^  
  
Cpegasus: -_-'  
  
Yugi: 0.0'' well, that's enough of the weather. Finally, sports with . . . um . . . random fact man!  
  
Random Person In The Audience: boooo!  
  
Pegasus: Okay! Last night the Detroit Tigers defeated the St. Louis Cardinals 5-3. Butterflies taste with their feet. People at the Snapple factory use crushed beetles to make pink lemonade pink. Every four seconds, someone on earth opens a can of Spam. Back to you.  
  
Yugi: well that's quite interesting. That's all for the 7:00 news, we'll be back at 7:05 to tell you more about the llamas.  
  
SFX: *music* *buzz*  
  
Cpegasus: *sigh* not your best effort.  
  
Kaiba: OUR best effort? YOU're the one writing this!  
  
Cpegasus: . . .SHH! I can let Pegasus send you back to the Shadow Realm if I want, remember?  
  
Kaiba: *quiet* I'll behave  
  
Cpegasus: good. And now, we'll all play Irish Drinking Song!  
  
RPITA: YAY!  
  
Cpegasus: quiet you. Now, I need a topic.  
  
Tea: friendship! (okay, I don't do bashing, but this was too good to miss)  
  
Rabid Tea Haters: *start pelting Tea with rocks*  
  
Cpegasus: *turns rocks into marshmallows*  
  
Tea: *is now being pelted with Marshmallows* *blink blink* yum! ^_^  
  
RTH: aw man!  
  
Cpegasus: get over it!  
  
Jeti: Duelist Kingdom!  
  
Cpegasus: ^^ okay! All of you have to sing about Duelist Kingdom.  
  
Kaiba: but I wasn't even in it!  
  
Yugi: only because you were too stupid to move on after I beat you!  
  
Cpegasus: too bad Kaiba, Duelist Kingdom goes from episode 3 to the episode right after Yugi vs. Pegasus. You were in a bunch of those episodes, so DEAL WITH IT!  
  
Kaiba: 0.0 okaaaaaay  
  
Cpegasus: Dylan, cue the music.  
  
Dylan: *is now reading jeti's collection of Monty Python sketches*  
  
Cpegasus: DYLAN!  
  
Dylan: huh? Oh. *hits a button*  
  
SXF: *hoedown music begins*  
  
All: oh idey-didey-didey-didey-didey-didey-day  
  
Yugi: I got out of school one day  
  
Ryou: and went off to an island  
  
Kaiba: there was a tournament going there  
  
Pegasus: does anything rhyme with island?  
  
Yugi: *points at Pegasus* he made me enter the tournament  
  
Ryou: I wasn't invited at all!  
  
Kaiba: I went to save my brother  
  
Pegasus: I hope you all had a ball  
  
Cpegasus: .  
  
All: oh idey-didey-didey-didey-didey-didey-day!  
  
Ryou: my Yami took me over  
  
Kaiba: I got to ride a helicopter  
  
Pegasus: I know all that happened  
  
Yugi: *sarcastic* thanks for sticking me with 'helicopter' Kaiba!  
  
Kaiba: no problem  
  
Cpegasus: *buzzer button* back on track!  
  
Ryou: we got inside that castle  
  
Kaiba: I couldn't take the heat  
  
Pegasus: I could have beaten anyone but Yugi  
  
Yugi: no one noticed that I grew 2 feet! (whenever I dueled)  
  
All: oh idey-didey-didey-didey-didey-didey-day!  
  
Kaiba: this whole thing was done by a madman  
  
Pegasus: now that just isn't fair!  
  
Yugi: he kidnapped my grandpa and the Kaibas  
  
Ryou: and just what is with his hair?  
  
Cpegasus: . at this rate, NO ONE else is getting points!  
  
Kaiba: he sent people to try and kill me  
  
Pegasus: no, that was your little friends Yugi: we're not talking about Kaiba  
  
Ryou: we're almost at the end!  
  
All: oh idey-didey-didey-didey-didey-didey-day!  
  
Pegasus: Yugi-boy went and beat me  
  
Yugi: I saved my grandpa's life ^^  
  
Ryou: but then my Yami took his Eye  
  
Kaiba: ) I hope it hurt a lot  
  
Pegasus: now no one knows if I'm alive or not  
  
Yugi: we really couldn't care!  
  
Ryou: so sorry about Bakura  
  
Kaiba: and what WAS with that hair?  
  
All: oh idey-didey-didey-didey-didey-didey-day oh idey-didey-didey-didey- diiiiiiideeeey-diiiiiiiideeeeeey-daaaaaaay!  
  
Cpegasus: *whacks Yugi, Ryou and Kaiba with Tea's Handy Sledgehammer*  
  
Kaiba, Ryou and Yugi fangirls: *run out of the audience and start torturing Cpegasus*  
  
Cpegasus: HHHHEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba: no  
  
Ryou: x_^"" um . . .  
  
Yugi: *whistles*  
  
Pegasus: *sends fangirls to the Shadow Realm*  
  
Cpegasus: ^^ Thanks!  
  
Jeti: well, that could have been worse.  
  
Pegasus: ^^ you're welcome.  
  
Cpegasus: *pointedly* see, HE'S polite!  
  
Kaiba: someone just kill me now.  
  
Cpegasus: *somehow has Inuyasha's big sword (jeti: the Tetsaiga! (sp)) and is holding it up threateningly* no problem!  
  
Jeti: *yawns and presses some magical authoress button*  
  
Cpegasus: *stops in mid-air* hey! Only the authoress can use that button!  
  
Jeti: it's your fault for leaving the big chair.  
  
Some Random Person in the Audience Who Just Happens to Watch Inuyasha: how come that worked for you, anyway?  
  
Cpegasus: *shrug* actually, I've only seen a few episodes, but jeti told me about this. *runs hand over the blade* as far as I know, this can only be used in defense of someone, so I used it in defense of Pegasus ^^  
  
Kaiba: no you didn't!  
  
SRPITAWJHTWI: don't you need to be half-demon?  
  
Cpegasus: *shrug* I hope not  
  
Jeti: why did we just spend that much time figuring out whether the Tetsaiga would work for you?  
  
Cpegasus: ^^ cuz I just finished watching Inuyasha episodes 2-4  
  
Jeti: why don't we get back on topic now?  
  
Ryou: this fic has a topic?  
  
Cpegasus: hey, I'm still holding the big sword here. Okay, that's 2000 points to Pegasus because I say so.  
  
(it's a commercial break. Okay then.)  
  
Cpegasus: and we're back to Who's Line is it Anyway, tonight's winner is Pegasus!  
  
Kaiba: who'd have thought?  
  
Cpegasus: and I stole jeti's copyrighted word, so she gets to do something fun with Ryou!  
  
Jeti: ^_________________^  
  
Ryou: 0.0'''''  
  
Cpegasus: so Pegasus gets to come sit in the big comfy chair and everyone else is gonna play props!  
  
Kaiba: oh rapture.  
  
Cpegasus: did you forget who is holding the giant glowing sword, and who is ready to let your worst enemy (since Yugi could be your friend if you let him) send you to the Shadow Realm at any given moment?  
  
Kaiba: eh.  
  
Cpegasus: *gives Kaiba and Yugi a very large clock, and gives Ryou and jeti a stuffed frog* and start!  
  
Kaiba: *is holding the clock*  
  
Yugi: look, it's Big Ben!  
  
Jeti: frog?  
  
Ryou: but mommy, all the OTHER kids have pets! Kaiba: when I said you needed something portable to help you tell time, I meant a WATCH!  
  
Jeti: . . . I can't think of anything . . .  
  
Ryou: -_-  
  
Yugi: come to think of it, neither can I  
  
Cpegasus: *sigh* will I ever be not cursed with writer's block? *presses button* okay, show's over.  
  
Jeti: can I go hang out with Ryou now?  
  
Cpegasus: take him.  
  
Jeti: ^_____^  
  
Ryou: 0.0 *runs faaar away from jeti*  
  
Jeti: *chases Ryou*  
  
Cpegasus: ^__________^ *glomps Pegasus*  
  
Yugi and Kaiba fangirls: *run out and fight over who gets to glomp Yugi and Kaiba*  
  
Yugi and Kaiba: *sneak away before the fangirls can get to them*  
  
****************************************************  
  
okay, I think there was something I wanted to say here . . .  
  
oh well. Thanks to Dylan and jeti for letting me shove you in here. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and extra thanks to the people who sent me suggestions. R&R everyone! 


	8. i'm finaly back! with a new Yami!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
You'll never believe this! I had this chapter all nice and written and -  
  
o.0'' I just saw a cat licking a set of claws on a commercial . . .  
  
Sorry, easily distracted.  
  
So it was all nice and typed up, AND I DELETED IT BUY ACCIDENT!!!!! So I gotta write it all up again!!!!!!!!!  
  
Now, Froz Flame, I think I've made you wait long enough. Just don't blame me if he comes out all wrong, I'm stuck with the dub episodes -_-  
  
Intro by . . . *looks at list* favorite kinds of shoes!? Who's writing this!?  
  
Sam: (my new Yami cuz I decided I want one - and she won't leave.) *sits at a typewriter* what, you don't like my ideas?  
  
Cpegasus: no, I don't! Can't you be a little more creative?  
  
Sam: *grumble*  
  
Cpegasus: let's try favorite kind of music.  
  
Sam: oh cuz that's so much better.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Welcome back to Who's Line is it Anyway, let's meet out contestants for tonight!  
  
First up is, "I don't bother myself with the crap you call music," Marik Ishtar!  
  
Froz Flame: FINALY! *runs out of audience and latches onto Marik's arm*  
  
Marik: o.0 get it OFF ME!  
  
Cpegasus: sorry, I made her wait too long. She gets to stay there until the end of the intros.  
  
Marik: THEN FOR RA'S SAKE GET ON WITH IT!  
  
Cpegasus: oh. Kay.  
  
Next, "er . . . I like jazz," Yami Yugi!  
  
*Yami fangirls scream as Yami comes onstage. He sees Marik and scowls, but sees Cpegasus warningly pointing to some authoress button and sits down as far from him as possible*  
  
Please welcome, "good ol' Rock and Roll!" Tristan Taylor!  
  
*Tristan comes out smiling in anticipation of fangirl shrieks. A cricket chirps. He sits down sadly next to Yami*  
  
And finally, "oh I love classical!" Serenity Wheeler!  
  
*Serenity comes out to mild cheers and applause. She smiles and blows a kiss to the audience. She sits in the only available seat, between Tristan and Marik, who still has Froz stuck to his arm. *  
  
I'm your host Cpegasus; come on down and let's have some fun! *Cpegasus runs to her big comfy chair, only to find Sam sitting there. She whacks Sam with a fan* GET YOUR OWN CHAIR!  
  
Sam: @.@ touchy . . .  
  
Cpegasus: ^^ welcome to Who's Line is it Anyway, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter!  
  
Sam: *in a duplicate chair next to Cpegasus* that's right, the points are like sugar-free candy! They don't matter!  
  
Cpegasus: where'd you get that chair?  
  
Sam: . . . . internet?  
  
Cpegasus: -_- whatever. Froz, you have to go back to your seat now.  
  
Froz: NOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Cpegasus: you can have him later.  
  
Froz: ^^ ok then. *sits down*  
  
Sam: tonight's first game is Who's Line! We want Serenity and Tristan up here.  
  
Joey: (in audience) *growls*  
  
Cpegasus: *gives Serenity and Tristan their slips of paper* what I did was take quotes from our lovely audience and my own life and written them on these slips of paper. Your job is to play a scene and use these slips.  
  
Sam: your scene is: you're on a camping trip. And . . . GO!  
  
Tristan: well, we're here.  
  
Serenity: what do you want to do first?  
  
Tristan: *paper* you're wasting my life (a/n: stolen from The Amanda Show)  
  
Serenity: what!?  
  
Tristan: I hate camping! Why'd you take me here?  
  
Serenity: you know what Mom said! She said *paper* you used me - FOR LAND DEVELOPMENT! That wasn't nice! (Spongebob)  
  
Tristan: so we needed to get out of the house! We couldn't have gone to the movies or something?  
  
Serenity: you know what I always say about movies?  
  
Tristan: what, *paper* cheese fries make a good segue? (from jeti. Don't ask)  
  
Serenity: no, I say *paper* one by one the penguins steal my sanity.  
  
Tristan: yeah, you had that weird penguin experience when you were 6. *laughter*  
  
Serenity: DON'T MENTION THAT TO ME!  
  
Tristan: *cowers*  
  
SFX: buzzzzzzzzz  
  
Sam: and cut!  
  
Cpegasus: lovely. 50 points to Tristan and a fortune cookie for Serenity.  
  
Serenity: a fortune cookie?  
  
Cpegasus: yes.  
  
Serenity: *takes cookie and reads fortune* you will find true love in the next half-hour. *looks over at Tristan, who is obviously thrilled* gee, thanks.  
  
Cpegasus: ^^ welcome.  
  
Sam: -_- can we move on?  
  
Cpegasus: yeah yeah. Next game is Party Quirks! You all know how to play?  
  
Marik: no.  
  
Cpegasus: good. Marik, go read the other chapters.  
  
Marik: o.0  
  
Sam: Yami, you're the host. And start.  
  
Yami: oh yeah, parents gone, party time!  
  
SFX: ding dong  
  
Yami: *opens door*  
  
Tristan: *head stuck in fishbowl* *muffled* help! Can't breathe! Stupid fish!  
  
Yami: . . . hi Tristan.  
  
SFX: ding dong  
  
Yami: *opens door*  
  
Serenity: *high-strung librarian*  
  
Yami: well hi Serenity!  
  
Serenity: be QUIET! I've had it up to HERE with you young people and your NOISE! How's anyone supposed to RELAX in a *&%#ing LIBRARY these days!?!?!  
  
Sam: 0.0  
  
Yami: well good-bye Ms. Touchy librarian!  
  
SFX: buzz  
  
Serenity: *sits down*  
  
Tristan: *runs around with hands on head as if he's trying to pull something off*  
  
SFX: ding dong  
  
Yami: *opens door*  
  
Marik: *someone with a short attention span* hi . . . *looking disgusted* Yami. Oh look, food! I like food I like food a lot I really- hey! A puppy!  
  
Yami: good-bye easily distracted person.  
  
SFX: . . . buzz  
  
Cpegasus: close enough. He had a short attention span.  
  
Marik: if you EVER make me degrade myself in this way again I SWEAR I'll -  
  
Cpegasus: you have no power here. I am the all-powerful authoress.  
  
Marik: curse you.  
  
Tristan: *hands still on head* can't . . . breathe . . . *"faints"*  
  
Yami: . . . I have no idea.  
  
SFX: buzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Sam: he had a fishbowl stuck on his head.  
  
Yami: . . . what's a fishbowl?  
  
Serenity: -_- it's a bowl you keep fish in. duh.  
  
Yami: why on earth would you keep a fish?  
  
Cpegasus: *puts her finger up like she's about to answer, thinks a minute, then puts it down* I really don't know. They make horrible pets.  
  
Sam: and on that lovely note, we go to a commercial break.  
  
(la la la la la . . . ok that's enough of that)  
  
Cpegasus: and we're back to Who's Line is it Anywhere, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter!  
  
Sam: that's right, the points are like her Mary-sue fic, it's long and sappy and only serves to -  
  
Cpegasus: *whacks Sam with Tea's Handy Sledgehammer* SHUT UP!  
  
Marik: well this turns out to be slightly entertaining  
  
Sam: -_- our next game is Scenes From a Hat!  
  
Cpegasus: *holds up a Dr. Suess hat* we had our lovely audience give us ideas for scenes that you want to see acted out. Our contestants here have to act out whatever they can think of. Ready?  
  
All: no  
  
Cpegasus: ^^ good. Your first scene: questions one asks oneself while watching Yu-gi-oh.  
  
*magical pieces of paper appear in the contestants' pockets*  
  
Cpegasus: you will ask what I have told you to ask now START!  
  
All: o.0  
  
Yami: *takes out paper* why have only 4 people ever noticed that Yugi and I are different people?  
  
Marik: *paper* when is someone going to tell me that there are no Pharaohs anymore . . . WHAT!?  
  
Yami: *paper* why did Kaiba or Mokuba have nothing to say about the key words "Yami" "ancient ways" "scriptures" or "Pharaoh" when they were watching me duel?  
  
Tristan: *paper* did any of us feel even just the tiniest bit sorry for Pegasus after reading his diary?  
  
Sam: -_- oh god, it's HER writing these . . .  
  
Cpegasus: *glare* all right fine. Next topic: fad diets that never made it  
  
Sam: not that it takes much to make it . . .  
  
Serenity: eat jelly donuts and loose 20 pounds a day! (a/n: that is directly stolen from Weird Al's song "Midnight Star", a lovely little parody about tabloid newspapers. Also features "psychics all agree that the telephone company will have a special service that lets you talk to the dead")  
  
Tristan: follow the food pyramid and get some exercise! *laughter*  
  
Yami: . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Serenity: eat whatever you want, but only at night.  
  
Tristan: *&^# a diet, just BE FAT! *wild applause*  
  
Cpegasus: well, that'll be the only time Tristan ever gets applause.  
  
Tristan: HEY!  
  
Cpegasus: who you want to kill, and how you will kill them.  
  
Marik: BO-YEAH! My kind of topic baby!  
  
All: o.0'''''  
  
Marik: *ahem* er . . .  
  
Serenity: I will take a very, VERY large sword and chop Carrot Top into tiny bits.  
  
Yami: oh, Weevil will die. *nods* he will die very painfully from listening to a tape of his own laughter. *laughter*  
  
Tristan: I am going to kill Rex the dino-dork. I'll turn him into a flea! *laughter* a harmless little flea. Then, I'll put that flea inside a box! Then I'll put that box inside another box! Then I'll mail that box to myself! And when it arrives - HAHAHAHA! I'll smash it with a hammer!  
  
Sam: hairstyles that are odd, even in an anime  
  
Marik: hey, you didn't let me answer! *pout*  
  
Cpegasus: I don't think I want to hear your answer . . .  
  
Serenity: Yugi, the living example of why you should never stick your hand in a light socket.  
  
Tristan: Kemo, the human unicorn.  
  
Cpegasus: *quietly* look who's talking  
  
Yami: *smirk* Pega-  
  
Cpegasus: *frantically presses buzzer* that's it! Game over!  
  
Sam: oh lord . . .  
  
Cpegasus: let's give Serenity 500 points for using Weird Al and everyone but Yami gets to leave tonight.  
  
Yami: o.0  
  
Cpegasus: Yami has to stay afterward and read every Yami/whoever pairing fic that I can find as punishment.  
  
Yami: punishment for WHAT!? I didn't even SAY anything!  
  
Cpegasus: you were thinking it.  
  
Serenity: -_- can we please move on?  
  
Sam: next game is Props! Marik and Yami are one team, against Tristan and Serenity.  
  
Cpegasus: *gives Tristan and Serenity a rubber chicken and gives Marik and Yami a steering wheel* what you all do is act out whatever you can think of to do with your prop.  
  
Marik: this sounds suspiciously like the last game.  
  
Cpegasus: you wanna join Yami after the show?  
  
Marik: 0.0 no.  
  
Sam: so just start already.  
  
Tristan: I got dinner!  
  
Serenity: o.0  
  
Yami: wheel? It looks slightly profitable.  
  
Serenity: lookit my new pet!  
  
Marik: this driving game is really fun! *twists wheel enough to flip a car over about 5 times*  
  
Tristan: *sadly, with head bowed, holds up chicken* he tried to cross the road. *laughter*  
  
Yami: *rolls wheel across his and Marik's path* some accident, huh?  
  
Serenity: chicken? I wanted a DOG! And you got me a CHICKEN!?  
  
Marik: *turns wheel around a few times like he's thinking, then balances it on his head for lack of anything better to do*  
  
SFX: buzzzzz  
  
Cpegasus: it's commercial break time! ^^  
  
Sam: . . . are you feeling alright?  
  
Cpegasus: NO! I have WRITER'S BLOCK and YOU'RE NOT HELPING!!!!  
  
Sam: . . . well in that case it really is commercial break time.  
  
(Hey you. Yes, you. Go watch Monty Python. NOW!)  
  
Cpegasus: and we're back to Who's Line is it Anyway tonight's winner is Serenity!  
  
Serenity: *sits in comfy chair*  
  
Sam: our last game tonight is Let's Make A Date! So Cpegasus is our contestant and Marik, Yami and Tristan are her bachelors. And you all can start so we can get this over with.  
  
Cpegasus: and we need to get this over with cuz she needs to help me with the fics that she's been neglecting to offer me assistance with.  
  
Joey: . . . wha?  
  
Cpegasus: she hasta get rid of my writer's block.  
  
Joey: oooooh.  
  
Sam: -_- just start.  
  
Cpegasus: okay. Bachelor number one, if you were a fruit, what fruit would you be and why?  
  
Tristan: *annoyed, sugar-high Kuriboh* *really fast* squee! I wanna be a watermelon cuz they're all big and if I was a watermelon then NO ONE WOULD EVER MAKE FUN OF PUNY LITTLE ME EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER AGAIN!  
  
Cpegasus: well . . . that's actually a pretty good answer. Bachelor number two, what do you spend most of your time doing?  
  
Marik: *a Rabid Tea Hater* I spend every waking moment thinking up new and creative ways to torture Tea man that bitch is ANNOYING!  
  
Cpegasus: okay then Tea Hater.  
  
Sam: you don't get to guess until the end you baka!  
  
Cpegasus: so? Okay. Bachelor number three, if you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?  
  
Yami: *caption reads: Pegasus. Audience laughs in anticipation. Yami is smirking* Funny Bunny land, where I could play with my beloved cartoons day in and day out forever and ever and ever.  
  
Cpegasus: gggggrrrrrr . . . *jumps up and starts chasing Sam* YOU LITTLE BITCH WHO SAID YOU WERE ALLOWED TO USE THAT AS A QUIRK!?!?! YOU ARE SO DEAD!  
  
Sam: 0.0 *starts running for her life*  
  
Serenity: . . . well I guess that's our show. Come back soon!  
  
***************************************  
  
okay all, I really, really need ideas. Here's what I'd appreciate most  
  
things to introduce characters by personality quirks scenarios for Screenstyles or Who's Line scenes for the hat lines for Who's Line TV or movie styles Characters you want to see on the show. Specify if you want to be a fangirl; I can fit you in! Also, if you want to see a specific combination of characters, put it in a review!  
  
Please R&R! I love getting reviews! 


	9. yamis and hikaris

WOOT! I'm back! Thanks so much to all my reviewers! Especially everyone who gave me ideas! I really couldn't keep this up without all of you helping me!  
  
To SilverDragon: XD I love that fic! Everyone that enjoys random comedy and doesn't mind a little . . . PG-ness (and I don't understand why you're reading this if you don't) should go read "The Adventures of Captain Obvious" by Megami Fairy!  
  
Well today I'm goin to work off an idea sent in by SilverDragon: Hikaris and Yamis! Since there are only four spots for the show however, I have to skip doing one pair. And since I've only ever seen a picture of Yami Marik once, I'm going to use the ones I know best. Today's introductions will be each characters answer to the question: how do you feel about your Abiou.  
  
Sam: hey, how come you use almost all of their ideas by barely any of mine?  
  
Cpegasus: cause most of your ideas suck. That's why.  
  
Sam: *pout* humph  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Mokuba: Cpegasus does not own Yu-gi-oh, Kenshin, Who's Line, Fear Factor, most of her ideas, or anything except herself and Sam.  
  
Sam: HEY!  
  
Mokuba: I'm just reading what she told me to! *shows Sam a notecard in his hand*  
  
Cpegasus: very good Mokuba, here ya go ^^ *gives him a lollypop just slightly larger than his head*  
  
Sam: Hikari . . .  
  
Cpegasus: ^^""" eep! That's all folks, enjoy the show! *runs away* *********************************************************  
  
Welcome once again to Who's Line is it Anyway let's meet tonight's contestants!  
  
First, "He's really awesome!" Yugi Moto!  
  
*Yugi comes out. Fangirls scream. Yugi smiles, and sits down. *  
  
Next up, "Well, he's a good kid, but he's a little naïve at times . . . " Yami Yugi!  
  
*Yami walks on. More fangirls scream. SilverDragon fights to get out of her seat, but is held back by a penguin armed with a ray gun. SilverDragon sits down, looking warily at the penguin* (a/n: XD please don't ask about the penguins . . . I'll tell you later . . . )  
  
Thirdly, "is 'pure evil' strong enough to describe him?" Ryou Bakura!  
  
*Ryou comes out. Fangirls scream. He smiles and sits down, looking a little flustered at all his applause. This makes the fangirls scream more*  
  
And finally, "Wimp. I'd kill him if I didn't need his body," Yami Bakura!  
  
*Yami Bakura comes out to cheers from his fangirls and jeers from Ryou fangirls. He mockingly makes an elegant bow, sending several fangirls into hysteria, causing quite a few to faint, and making the rest scream even louder. Cpegasus is covering her ears to the noise. Sam presses a large button with a picture of a chicken on it. Loud clucking fills the room, silencing everyone*  
  
Cpegasus: whew, thanks. I'm your host Cpegasus; come on down and let's have some fun!  
  
*Cpegasus runs to her comfy chair*  
  
Cpegasus: welcome once again to Who's Line is it Anyway, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter!  
  
Sam: that's right, the points are like the message on videos that tell you the film has been reformatted to fit your screen, they don't matter!  
  
Cpegasus: tonight's first game is Weird Newscasters! Yami, you're our news anchor. Bakura's your co-anchor, and he's a mime.  
  
Bakura: remind me why I submitted to this torture?  
  
Cpegasus: because I'm not beating you up right now for hurting Pegasus! That's why!  
  
Bakura: -_-' fine . . .  
  
Sam: Yugi, you're our weatherman, and you're an arachnophobic (sp) who keeps seeing spiders everywhere.  
  
Yugi: beautiful.  
  
Cpegasus: and Ryou, you're doing sports as Kenshin Himura! *Light laughter from those who watch Kenshin*  
  
Sam: that should be interesting.  
  
Bakura: 'should be' doesn't mean 'is'  
  
Ryou: *realizing that he is surrounded by armed Rabid Fangirls* you just shut up.  
  
Bakura: *threateningly starts to walk towards Ryou* *soft and dangerous* what was that?  
  
Ryou: *gulps* nothing Sir.  
  
Bakura: that's what I thought.  
  
Ryou Fangirls: *start throwing rocks and garbage at Bakura*  
  
Bakura: *ducks*  
  
Bakura Fangirls: *start throwing rocks and garbage at Ryou Fangirls*  
  
All Fangirls: *turn into giant dust-cloud fight*  
  
Cpegasus: *sweatdrop* so Yami, start when you hear the music.  
  
Yami Fangirls' Spokesperson: SHUT UP! YAMI'S STARTING!  
  
All Fangirls: *speed back to their seats to watch the show. A halo appears over each of their heads*  
  
Sam: . . . okaaaaaaaay then . . .  
  
SFX: *news music*  
  
Yami: hello there, I'm God. *laughter from those who know that Pharaohs were actually considered gods, scorn from those who don't and are angry that Cpegasus would bring religion into her fic* Today's news, an idiot Tomb-Robber was caught trying to break into my treasure vault today, he was publicly tortured.  
  
Bakura: *growls*  
  
Yami: and now I turn things over to my co-anchor, Idiot. *laughter from Yami and Ryou fangirls, shouting and jeers from Bakura fangirls* Idiot? What's happening?  
  
Cpegasus: you're having WAY too much fun with this.  
  
Yami: I know ^_^  
  
Bakura: *growls, then does mime gestures for being stuck in a box*  
  
Yami: lovely. And now, it's time for the weather with Yugi. Can we expect clear skies tonight?  
  
Sam: *raises an eyebrow* this really doesn't sound like Yami somehow . . .  
  
Cpegasus: *shrug* what're ya gonna do?  
  
Yugi: Well God, tonight we should see mostly clear skies with a high of - AAAAHHHH! SPIDER! SPIDER RIGHT THERE! RIGHT THERE! *points at a random spot on the ground that very obviously doesn't have a spider* GET IT AWAY GET IT AWAY GET IT AWAAY!!  
  
Yami: so, there's your weather, high of spider.  
  
Yugi: WHERE!?  
  
Yami: and finally, sports with Himura Kenshin.  
  
Ryou: ^^ thank you God. Today the Cardinals defeated the Yankees at their home game, that they did. ^^ The football scores were - *breaks off and pretends to be swordfighting with someone. When he's finished, he looks at the audience* ^^" . . . oro?  
  
Yami: . . . right. Well that looks like all for tonight, tune in again. I command you!  
  
SFX: buzzzzzzz  
  
Sam: . . . that was pointless.  
  
Cpegasus: isn't this all? Alright, 100 points to Yugi and 70 to Ryou.  
  
Yami and Bakura fangirls: HEY!  
  
Cpegasus: *cringe* and 2 each for Yami and Bakura.  
  
Yami and Bakura fangirls: HEY!!  
  
Sam: we gave them points, you can't complain.  
  
Yami and Bakura fangirls: aw . . .  
  
Cpegasus: our next game is Scenes from a Hat! And unless you all have an IQ lower than a potato, you know how it works by now.  
  
Some Random Person in the Audience: how does it work?  
  
Rest of audience: *sweatdrop*  
  
Sam: . . . right. *holds up a very large Witch's hat and pulls out a piece of paper* tonight's first topic is: how to get fired from your job.  
  
Yugi: oh, you wanted that done TODAY? I'm sorry, I thought you meant NEXT year!  
  
Bakura: give me a raise or I kill you.  
  
Ryou: oh, I'm sorry sir, I didn't hear that ultra-important announcement, I was playing Pokemon!  
  
Audience: *collective shudder* the ultimate evil  
  
Cpegasus: *sweatdrop* shut up.  
  
Yugi: *drags Yami up with him*  
  
Yami: *pretends to drink something*  
  
Yugi: what are you doing?  
  
Yami: . . . drinking my Pepsi?  
  
Yugi: this is the Coke factory. *laughter*  
  
Sam: What Santa does when it's not Christmas (thanks to The-Fiend-Tamer)  
  
Ryou: *holding hands up like binoculars* man, spying on little kids is HARD!  
  
Yugi: *holds arm out and makes the motion for clicking a remote control* ALRIGHT! Celebrity Fear Factor! My favorite!  
  
Bakura: F*&%ING LITTLE KIDS! I HATE THEM SO MUCH! *laughter*  
  
Sam: *pulls a paper* *gulp* oh dear lord . . . reasons why Pegasus rules.  
  
Yugi: O.O'  
  
Bakura: I suppose having an item for me to steal is a good thing . . .  
  
Yami: you are NOT making me answer that  
  
Ryou: . . . I don't know you guys . . . er . . . he DID kind of invent the game Yami solves all his problems with . . .  
  
CPegasus: THANK YOU RYOU!!!!!! In addition to creating the game, he's also smart and funny and sweet and caring and a really awesome artist and . . .  
  
Yami: Yugi?  
  
Yugi: yes?  
  
Yami: what would you do if I had to kill myself due to the rant of an insane fangirl?  
  
Yugi: something drastic, I'm sure.  
  
Yami: damn.  
  
CPegasus: *keeps ranting*  
  
Sam: Hikari?  
  
CPegasus: *gibbering madly*  
  
Sam: Hikari?  
  
CPegasus: ^_____________^  
  
Sam: CPEGASUS! BACK TO EARTH IF YOU DON'T MIND!  
  
CPegasus: you're no fun, you know that?  
  
Sam: *sigh* next topic: Scenes that would make . . . *trails off and stops*  
  
CPegasus: what does it say?  
  
Sam: *gulp* scenes that would make the authoress mad  
  
CPegasus: 0.0 *gulp*  
  
Sam: *thinking quickly, presses the buzzer to end game* that's enough!  
  
CPegasus: 100 points to Ryou. *whew* well it's time for a commercial break now, but we'll be right back!  
  
(A commercial, stolen from Sheep in the Big City)  
  
*we see a guy standing in front of a bunch of barking dogs*  
  
Guy: hello, I'm Bob, and I'm running for the position of city dogcatcher. I believe I am the best candidate for the job, as my opponent is a ham sandwich.  
  
*shot of a ham sandwich*  
  
Ham Sandwich: I am not a ham sandwich, I am a sandwich made from turkey, cheese, balonga (sp), and yes, a little bit of ham.  
  
*Back to Bob*  
  
Bob: as you can clearly see, my opponent is indeed a Ham Sandwich. So vote for me for City Dogcatcher.  
  
Disclaimer Voice: paid for by the Bob is not a Ham Sandwich committee  
  
(and now, back to our regularly scheduled nonsense)  
  
CPegasus: welcome back to Who's Line is it Anyway, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter!  
  
Sam: that's right, the points are really a lot like Funny Bunny, they really don't matter.  
  
Kaiba: *in audience* thank god one of them has sense!  
  
CPegasus: *halfhearted death glare at Sam, and a full on death glare at Kaiba* our next game is Questions Only! Yugi and Ryou, we're gonna give you a scene to act out completely in questions. If one of you says anything that isn't a question, you're replaced by Yami. The next person to get out is replaced by Bakura. Then Ryou, then Yugi, and back around until I call time.  
  
Sam: you're scene is: you're at auditions for the school play. And start!  
  
Ryou: are you trying out too?  
  
Yugi: what does it look like I'm doing here?  
  
Ryou: what play is it?  
  
Yugi: didn't you see all the signs around school?  
  
Ryou: well did you?  
  
Yugi: . . . yes *buzz*  
  
*Yugi sits down and Yami comes up in his place*  
  
Yami: what part do you want?  
  
Ryou: why?  
  
Yami: do you want the same part as me?  
  
Ryou: how could I know that if I don't know what you want?  
  
Yami: don't you know what I want?  
  
Ryou: what part did you want?  
  
Yami: why don't you know?  
  
Ryou: should I?  
  
Yami: can't you read minds or something?  
  
Ryou: and I can do that if you can't?  
  
Yami: . . . aw *&%# this. *buzz*  
  
CPegasus: I'm sorry, that is not a question.  
  
*Yami sits down and Bakura stands up*  
  
Bakura: what the hell am I doing here?  
  
Ryou: don't you know?  
  
Bakura: well do you?  
  
Ryou: shouldn't you know why you're here?  
  
Bakura: didn't I ask you that?  
  
Ryou: should I know why you're here if you don't?  
  
Bakura: YES! YES YOU SHOULD! *buzz*  
  
CPegasus: that's not a question either.  
  
*Bakura sits down and Yugi comes back up*  
  
Yugi: didn't I see you here before?  
  
Ryou: do you have déjà vu or something? *laughter*  
  
Yugi: . . . dammit he's too good! *Buzz*  
  
Sam: and let's leave it there.  
  
CPegasus: whoa! Go Ryou! *Ryou fangirls cheer*  
  
Sam: 1000 points to Ryou and that's final! *glares at Bakura, Yugi and Yami fangirls who are about to start protesting. They stop*  
  
CPegasus: I forget what our next game is called so I'll call it commercial! I have here a large cardboard box filled with all kinds of random things. Yami and Bakura have to make up an infomercial using as many items from the box as they can. Now, I need something for them to sell.  
  
Audience: music video! Bicycle!  
  
The Only Non-Fangirl Member of the Audience: fangirl repellent!  
  
CPegasus: oh I like that one!  
  
Sam: okay you two, you're selling Fangirl Repellent with these items now start!  
  
Yami: has this ever happened to you?  
  
*Bakura is standing in the middle of the stage, where he is attacked by rabid Bakura Fangirls*  
  
Yami: then you need this unique Fangirl Repellent! *CPegasus sends Bakura fangirls back to their seats* With only a few common household items, you can keep the fangirls away! *reaches into the box and pulls out a rubber chicken* *stares at it* . . . um . . .  
  
Bakura: gimme that you stupid Pharaoh. *grabs the chicken away from Yami and faces the camera* now the trick with this rubber chicken is that women - as a general rule - don't like dead chickens. So you hold this in front of their face and say, "hey, look at this dead chicken!" they'll run away screaming every time and never bother you again. *laughter*  
  
Yami: *mutters* show-off  
  
Bakura: *reaches into the box and grabs a ball of yarn* . . .  
  
Yami: *grabs it* now fangirls are a lot like cats. In fact, in rare instances, you'll find one who turns into a half-cat half-human creature on a regular basis. *using the all-powerful Millennium Puzzle, which has every possible power he'll ever need as a convenient plot point, Yami brings Botan (from Yu Yu Hakusho) to the stage*  
  
Botan: *blink blink*  
  
Yami: *hands her the yarn*  
  
Botan: *immediately becomes cat-like and starts playing with the yarn* meow! ^.^  
  
Yami: on these occasions, a ball of yarn is the perfect distraction while you run for your life. *laughter*  
  
Botan: *still a cat* can I keep this?  
  
CPegasus: yes.  
  
Botan: =^.^= *disappears*  
  
Yami: *grabs a blank CD from the box*  
  
Bakura: our next item is a blank CD. You put on this CD recordings of you singing terribly *coughPharaohcough* you then play this CD at your approaching fangirl, and they should choose a new topic of interest quickly. But make sure not to let this fall into the wrong hands: it could be a powerful blackmail weapon *laughter as Yami grabs the CD back from Bakura and pockets it. He then grabs a cell phone from the box*  
  
Yami: this is your ultimate weapon of destruction: the fangirl's phone. What you do is you booby-trap the phone so all it does is play a recording of your voice. It doesn't matter what you say, you can insult them and it'll still work. This way, whenever the fangirl tries to use her phone, she faints with happiness at hearing your voice, rendering her harmless. *laughter*  
  
*buzzz*  
  
Sam: and that's a wrap.  
  
CPegasus: XD nice job guys. 500 points each.  
  
Sam: and now it's time for a commercial break! We'll be back with the winner right after this!  
  
(A commercial)  
  
CPegasus: welcome back to the show! Tonight's winner is Ryou Bakura! *Ryou sits in the comfy chair, surrounded by fangirls and looking a bit nervous*  
  
Sam: our last game is Party Quirks! CPegasus is hosting a party, and the other three are her guests. The catch is-  
  
Audience: we know already!  
  
Sam: oh. alright, go ahead and start.  
  
CPegasus: *mimes setting up for a party* wow, this'll be one cool party for the chess club! *laughter*  
  
SFX: ding-dong  
  
*CPegasus opens the door to see Yami there*  
  
Yami: *sugar-high person* HI! I want sugar! Sugarsugarsugarsugarsugar!!!!!!!  
  
CPegasus: . . .  
  
Yami: *walks inside the 'door' and starts jumping around*  
  
SFX: ding-dong  
  
*CPegasus opens the door again, this time to Yugi*  
  
Yugi: *Kaiba* Joey's a dog. Yugi stinks and shouldn't have beaten me. I hate Pegasus  
  
CPegasus: EW! Go away Kaiba! *buzz* *Yugi sits down*  
  
Yami: SSSSSUUUUUGGGGGAAAARRR!!!!!  
  
SFX: ding-dong. Ding-dong. Ding-dong-ding-dong-ding-  
  
CPegasus: I'M COMING ALREADY!  
  
*CPegasus opens the door to see Bakura*  
  
Bakura: *fangirl* OOH! My bishie! *jumps around, though you can tell he's disgusted with himself* my bishie!  
  
CPegasus: *to Yami* hey sugar-high guy, did you invite the crazed fangirl? *buzz* *buzz* *Bakura and Yami sit down. Sam presses the big buzzer to end the game*  
  
Sam: good job hikari.  
  
CPegasus: ^^ thanks! That's our show, see you again!  
  
***  
  
A/n: thanks again to everyone who sent me ideas. Special thanks to Bakurakrazie; who gave me the quirks for Party Quirks!  
  
Now, it's time to shamelessly advertise!  
  
First, if you are a humor person, read "Typical" and "There's Nothing on TV! ARGH!" both by jeti. Then go to fictionpress.net (or is it .com? I have no idea . . .) and read "The Story of Small Little Princess Girl," and "Randomnesses! Run Away!" also both by jeti! Then you can come back to ff.net and find "They're Coming to Take Me Away, Ha Ha!" by Serendipity.  
  
If you prefer more serious fiction, then read "Suzanne and Alfonze" by jeti on fictionpress. And if you think you can stand my fangirl gibberish, I beg you to read and review for my big long Mary-Sue fic, "Who Ever Said Love Was Easy?" parts 1 and 2 finished, part 3 in the process of going up, part 4 and a background to come! It's well-written! I swear! 


	10. special for Red Eyes Toon Dragon!

CPegasus: hello again! ^^ This chapter of Who's Idea Was This Anyway? Is dedicated to Red-Eyes Toon Dragon (to be referred to as RETD), without whom I'd torture Sam on a daily basis with my fangirl ranting.  
  
Disclaimer: *to the tune of Twinkle Twinkle little star*  
  
I do not own Yu-gi-oh,  
  
Who's Line, the circus or Nintendo  
  
I am just an authoress  
  
Writing, hoping for the best  
  
I own nothing you see here  
  
Reader, read on with good cheer  
  
Sam: nice.  
  
CPegasus: thank you.  
  
Today's intro by most embarrassing moment  
  
HUGE HUGE thanks to Bakurakrazie; who helped me out with SO much in all my stories! ^^  
  
***  
  
Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome one and all to the greatest show on earth!  
  
Sam: *whispers* Hikari, that's not us. That's Barnum and Bailey.  
  
CPegasus: . . . well in that case welcome to who's line is it anyway and let's meet tonight's contestants!  
  
First up, "I don't, like, DO embarrassing things," Mai Valentine!  
  
*Mai walks onstage to cheers from about 75% of the males in the audience. CPegasus hands Sam a video and tells her to get ready to play it. Mai doesn't notice and she sits down*  
  
Next, "um . . . that time Seto found me talking to his Blue-Eyes plushie, definitely," Mokuba Kaiba!  
  
Kaiba: *in audience* MOKUBA I TOLD YOU NEVER TO TELL ANYONE ABOUT BLUIE!  
  
All: . . .  
  
CPegasus: . . . Bluie?  
  
Kaiba: . . . oh *&$% it!  
  
Sam: *snigger*  
  
*Mokuba walks onstage and sits down, smiling oh-so-adorably*  
  
Third, "um . . .there was that time I walked into a wall . . . I'm wearing contacts okay? I needed glasses!" Rebecca Hawkins!  
  
*Rebecca comes out to polite applause. She sits down blushing*  
  
And finally, last but most certainly not least, "Getting caught working at BurgerPalooza" Tea Gardner!  
  
*Tea comes out expecting boos from the Rabid Tea Haters. Instead, she hears RETD screaming for her at the top of his lungs and holding up a sign saying "I LOVE TEA". She smiles at him and sits down in the last available seat*  
  
And I'm your host CPegasus; come on down and let's have some fun!  
  
*CPegasus runs to her comfy chair*  
  
CPegasus: welcome to Who's Line is it Anyway, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter!  
  
Sam: that's right the points are like pudding bites.  
  
CPegasus: *totally serious* pudding was not meant to be chewy.  
  
Audience: *sweatdrop*  
  
CPegasus: what?  
  
Sam: first game tonight is Greatest Hits! Mokuba, Tea and Mai, this one's for you.  
  
CPegasus: the way this works is, Tea and Mokuba are selling a compilation CD, and Rebecca is going to perform a few of the songs for us. First, I need a subject from our audience.  
  
Audience: nutrition! Nuns!  
  
RETD: TEA!  
  
Audience Member: Disneyland!  
  
Other Audience Member: Nintendo!  
  
CPegasus: okay! Rebecca, Tea, you're selling the new hit CD, Songs of Nintendo. And start!  
  
Tea: We'll return to our scheduled program, "The Dark Side of Santa," in just a moment. *laughter* but first, have we got a deal for you!  
  
Mokuba: I know many of you out there are video game fans, I know I am!  
  
Tea: well all of you will enjoy this new CD, Songs of Nintendo! Featuring such hits as Avril Lavigne's "Anything but Another Mario"! *laughter*  
  
*The music for "Anything but Ordinary comes on. Rebecca sings*  
  
Rebecca: I used to like to play,  
  
Mario was cool,  
  
But now I've seen enough of him,  
  
For 40 years.  
  
Oh god, please not again!  
  
Bowser kidnapped the princess,  
  
This plot is getting old I hate it now!  
  
Was it enough just once?  
  
He had to come again!  
  
Somebody grab this game here  
  
And take it off my hands  
  
Starting to hate this show,  
  
And I hate Mario!  
  
I never wanna see another Mario game again! *Music stops. Crowd cheers*  
  
Tea: and that's just one of the fabulous songs on this CD!  
  
Mokuba: you know Tea, I've always liked listening to Show Tunes, haven't you?  
  
Tea: Why, yes I have!  
  
Mokuba: then you'll love this brand-new, never before heard edition of "Tomorrow"! *Audience laughs. Music for "Tomorrow" from Annie comes on. Rebecca, sitting perched on a stool, sings*  
  
Rebecca: I'll finish the game  
  
Tomorrow  
  
Bet you all a nickel that tomorrow  
  
I'll be done!  
  
I'll beat up the boss  
  
Tomorrow  
  
And I'll finally beat that dumb game  
  
Before the sun!  
  
When I'm stuck with a day  
  
That's gray  
  
And lonely  
  
I just grab my GameBoy!  
  
My Toy!  
  
And play!  
  
Tomorrow! Tomorrow!  
  
I'll beat it  
  
Tomorrow  
  
And won't waste my days away!  
  
Tomorrow, tomorrow  
  
Can't wait till  
  
Tomorrow  
  
I can't beat this game today! *More cheering*  
  
Mokuba: wow. And that's just a small sample of the songs we have here!  
  
Tea: one of my favorite styles of music is rap.  
  
Mokuba: really?  
  
Tea: no. And that's why there's no rap on this CD!  
  
Mokuba: . . .  
  
Tea: but there is this chart-topping new hit from John Meyer, "Animal Crossing!" (A/n: if you've never played Animal Crossing, you're not going to get any of this. If you have, well then you will.)  
  
*Music for John Meyer's "No Such Thing comes on. Rebecca, once again, sings*  
  
Rebecca: welcome to this new town he said to me  
  
Stupid monkey  
  
Buy a house  
  
What you should have done  
  
Long before you came here, hon.  
  
I never thought that anyone could be  
  
As annoying as that cat I had to  
  
Talk to on the train! *laughter from those who play Animal Crossing*  
  
I hope I never  
  
See him again!  
  
I have to work now  
  
For a dumb raccoon.  
  
And all these creatures  
  
Are simply buffoons.  
  
I wanna move back to where I came from  
  
Anywhere else is  
  
Better than this!  
  
I run around doing animals errands  
  
Picking up and returning their stupid things! *music stops. Rebecca bows*  
  
Mokuba: All this and more can be yours for just $139.39!  
  
Tea: that's right, We've got you 15 songs all about Nintendo all for just $139.39!  
  
Mokuba: *really fast* plus-$500,000-for-shipping-handling-our-coffee-breaks- Bill's-llama-food-and-the-rest-just-because-we-like-to-annoy-you  
  
Tea: buy it today!  
  
*buzzzzzz*  
  
CPegasus: okay, nice job everybody. Rebecca, that was great!  
  
Rebecca: well duh  
  
Sam: okay, that'll be 100 points to Mokuba for making Rebecca sing 'Tomorrow' 900 to Rebecca and 1000 for Tea.  
  
Rebecca: what!? Why?  
  
CPegasus: because this is RETD's special chapter.  
  
Tea: *blush*  
  
Sam: all right, next game is Superheroes! This one's for all of you.  
  
CPegasus: Tea, you'll start us off. You're a superhero, dealing with a crisis. The others will come in one at a time, and you'll all work together. Now, from our lovely audience, I need a name for our first superhero.  
  
Audience: Disco Girl! Miss Information!  
  
Audience Member: THE BARNEY ASSASSIN! *loud cheers from rest of Audience*  
  
CPegasus: okay Tea, you're The Barney Assassin. Your crisis is: the studio has been taken over by rabid fangirls. *laughter* And start.  
  
Tea: *singing* I hate you, you hate me, let's team up and kill Barney, put a gun to his head, pull the trigger and he's dead, first he's purple now he's red! *laughter* (a/n: ^^ thanks B/k!) oh my gosh! The studio has been taken over by fangirls! Oh what to do, what to do . . . *CPegasus tosses a Barney toy onto the stage, to be used as a prop. Tea picks it up and starts strangling it as she paces back and forth*  
  
Mokuba: sorry I'm late Barney Assassin, what's up?  
  
Tea: thank goodness you're here . . . *thinks* RepairMan! (A/n: don't own it, but I used to LOVE the sketch back when All That was decent)  
  
Mokuba: *strikes a heroic pose* well of course I'm here! I'm *takes a deep breath* Repair man-man-man-man-man! So what seems to be the trouble? *Tea opens her mouth to speak, but Mokuba cuts her off* wait! Don't tell me, that ceiling fan is broken!  
  
Tea: *looks up* no, it's not-  
  
Mokuba: this looks like a job for *breath* Repair Man-man-man-man! *laughter* *Mokuba grabs a large toy hammer and starts demolishing the non- existent fan*  
  
Rebecca: so sorry I'm late - hey! That was my favorite ceiling fan! *laughter*  
  
Mokuba: thank goodness you're here . . . Study Buddy!  
  
Rebecca: *sweet, little-girl voice* so what's the trouble? You don't have a test, do you? Cause I can help you, I'm Study Buddy, that's my job m-hmm! *nods and smiles*  
  
Tea: NO! The problem is I have to see what color that freakish dinosaur's BLOOD is! *laughter* NO! It's NOT my revenge on Barney, I DON'T have a test, and it's NOT THE *&$^ING CEILING FAN!  
  
Mokuba: oh! Duh! It's the coffee maker! This looks like a job for - *breath, audience says it with him* Repair Man-man-man-man!  
  
Tea: NO! THE FANGIRLS HAVE TAKEN OVER THE STUDIO!  
  
Rebecca: *still in that cute, little-girl voice* well, I'm not much help with fangirls but call me when you have a test and I can help you that's right I'm Study Buddy that's my job m-hmm! *audience laughs*  
  
Mai: hey, sorry I'm late guys, what's up?  
  
Rebecca: oh, Glomper Girl! *laughter* the fangirls have taken over the studio!  
  
Mai: really? WHEE! BISHIES! I'm gonna go help! *runs off*  
  
Tea, Mokuba, Rebecca: *sweatdrop*  
  
Rebecca: *STILL in a sweet, innocent voice* I'm ever-so-sorry, but I can't help you with your fangirl problem, I have to go help my classmates study for a test cause I can help them that's right I'm Study Buddy that's my job m-hmm! *audience laughs and Rebecca walks offstage*  
  
Mokuba: I'll help you get rid of these fangirls!  
  
Tea: you will?  
  
Mokuba: of course! But not until I fix that coffee maker of yours.  
  
Tea: *looks to where Mokuba is pointing* but it's not -  
  
Mokuba: this looks like a job for *breath* Repair Man-man-man-man! *runs off*  
  
Tea: . . . *shrug* well I'M not in danger from fangirls . . . I'm gonna go kill Barney now. *loud cheers, Tea walks off. Buzzer sounds for end of the game*  
  
CPegasus: great job people! Rebecca, you are just the best little actress! ^^  
  
Sam: that'll be 5000 points to everyone, nice performance.  
  
CPegasus: now, it's time for a commercial break. But instead of that, we're gonna show you Mai's most embarrassing moment!  
  
Mai: O_O WHERE DID YOU GET THAT VIDEO!?  
  
CPegasus: I'm the authoress, I can do anything. Sam, role tape.  
  
*On the video, we see Mai sitting in her bathroom in a bathrobe and curlers, with no make-up on, and singing along to a Brittany Spears song using a hairbrush as a microphone*  
  
Mai: STOP! STOP THAT'S ENOUGH! STOP THAT! *is mortified*  
  
Sam: there you have it folks, you've just witnessed Mai's most embarrassing moment.  
  
CPegasus: *snigger* okay, next game is Scenes From a Hat. You all know how this works.  
  
Sam: *pulls a slip of paper out of a battle helmet* the first topic is: scenes they edit out of Barney *laughter* and start  
  
*Rebecca and Mokuba come out, to be the little kids on the show*  
  
Rebecca, Mokuba: *sing* I hate you, you hate me, let's team up and kill Barney, put a gun to his head, pull the trigger and he's dead, first he's purple now he's red *laughter*  
  
Tea: now kids, today we're going to learn about the evils of smoking!  
  
Mai: kids, as much as I'm paid to say otherwise, I hate all of you passionately.  
  
*Tea whispers something to Mokuba, who blushes and agrees, then walks onstage and drags Rebecca up with him*  
  
Mokuba: *blushes hotly and gives Rebecca a very strong stage kiss. Audience whoops and whistles. Both of them sit down, still blushing*  
  
CPegasus: I could do this all day, but I won't.  
  
Sam: next topic is: how fairy tales REALLY ended.  
  
Tea: *drags Mai up with her* Miss . . .  
  
Mai: Goldilocks. *laughter*  
  
Tea: Miss Goldilocks, the jury has found you guilty of breaking and entering a private dwelling, as well as *pretends to look at a clipboard* breaking a chair and eating porridge. *laughter*  
  
Mokuba: wait just a minute, there's a jetpack under the tortoise's shell! *laughter*  
  
Rebecca: and everybody died, the end. *laughter*  
  
Mai: and so, the three little pigs were eaten by the more powerful Wolf, who lived happily ever after.  
  
Sam: never-before-heard jump-rope rhymes.  
  
Rebecca: I hate you, you hate me, let's team up and kill Barney . . .  
  
Mai: Cinderella, dressed in yella, went upstairs to kiss a fella, bibbity- bo, she kissed two, now she's in jail for bigamy. *laughter*  
  
Tea, Mai, Rebecca: *all chant together* (A/n: NOT MINE! This is from Guys and Dolls, the movie. I just love it so I wanted to put it in.) One meow, two meow, three meow, Scat! What's the initial of that cool Tom Cat? Is it a,b,c,d,e,f,g? Is it h,I,j,k,l,m,n,o,p? Is it l m n o p, q, r, s,t? no it's You! You're the cat for me!  
  
Tea: *pulls a jump rope out of nowhere and actually jumps to this rhyme, with Rebecca and Mai spinning the rope for her* Strawberry Shortcake, cream on top, what is the name of your sweetheart? *singing through the alphabet double-time* is it a,b,c,d,e,f,g,h,I,j,k,l,m,n,o,p,q,r,s,t,u,v,w,x,y,z, what do ya know, this girl right here, musta been drinking some strong beer, seems she slept with every one, get her help call 911! *roaring laughter*  
  
CPegasus: *buzz* this is getting out of control, one more topic Sam.  
  
Sam: okay, what CPegasus does in her free time *smirk*  
  
CPegasus: 0.0 *gulp*  
  
Mokuba: I'm gonna write fanfiction!  
  
Rebecca: *sing-song* Pegasus, Pegasus, Pegasus!  
  
CPegasus: *anime temple-pulsing thingamabob*  
  
Tea: hmm, I've got nothing to do. I guess I'll sit here like a lazy slob and watch too much anime and read too much fanfiction!  
  
Sam: *buzz* okay, stop there, you got it.  
  
CPegasus: 50000 points each to Rebecca and Mokuba, 20000for Mai and 10000 for Tea.  
  
Mokuba, Rebecca: ^^ yay!  
  
Sam: but the points don't matter anyway so it won't change the outcome.  
  
All: aww . . .  
  
CPegasus: okay, next game is Dating Game, a.k.a. Let's Make a Date! Mokuba, you'll be on a dating gameshow, and these three are your bachelorettes. The catch is, they each have a weird quirk or identity that you have to guess at the end. Ready? And start!  
  
Mokuba: bachelorette number one, how much would you say you like your job?  
  
Rebecca: *the Grim Reaper* um . . . it has it's perks . . . but then there are always people running away from me screaming their stupid mortal heads off . . . *shrug* it's a living. *laughter* (A/n: thanks to Starkiss for the idea)  
  
Mokuba: uh-huh . . . Bachelorette 2, what's your favorite song?  
  
Tea: *Scar, from The Lion King* ANYTHING but "It's a Small World" *laughter*  
  
Mokuba: okay, I can live with that . . . number three, what's your favorite movie?  
  
Mai: *failed kindergarten* uuuuuummmmmm . . . I liked The Lion King! *laughter*  
  
Mokuba: hey, me too! Number 2, what would you say is the biggest mistake you ever made?  
  
Tea: letting that bratty cub live, DEFINITELY letting him live. That was a mistake . . .  
  
Mokuba: uh . . . number three, same question.  
  
Mai: *looking at her feet* I told Teacher that Jupiter was covered in Mice. *laughter from those who read Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix*  
  
Mokuba: okay then, number one, if you were an animal, what would you be?  
  
Rebecca: a raven. Definitely a raven.  
  
Mokuba: okay then.  
  
SFX: buzzzzzz  
  
CPegasus: time's up. Mokuba, who were they?  
  
Mokuba: Rebecca was . . . um . . . some kind of monster?  
  
CPegasus: close, she was the Grim Reaper. Tea?  
  
Mokuba: she was Scar from The Lion King.  
  
Sam: exactly right!  
  
Mokuba: and Mai was . . . stupid?  
  
CPegasus: no, she failed kindergarten.  
  
Mokuba: oh . . .  
  
CPegasus: okay then, that's 500 points to Rebecca, 200 to Mokuba and 500 for Tea. And it's time for another commercial break!  
  
Sam: but lucky for Mai, we're going to actually go to a commercial now. *snigger* so we'll be back with the winner right after this  
  
(We see a shot of the word "This" tap-dancing with a row of riverdancing pickles in the background)  
  
Sam: o.0' not quite what I meant . . .  
  
CPegasus: welcome back everyone, tonight's winner is Tea Gardner!  
  
*Tea smiles and waves from the big chair*  
  
CPegasus: that means these pathetic losers and me get to play Foreign Film Dub!  
  
Sam: the way this game works is, Rebecca and Mokuba are acting out a scene in a language neither of them know. Mai and CPegasus are going to make up the translations and everyone has to work with what the others give them. From the audience, we need a language to use.  
  
Audience: Cow! Thai! Caveman!  
  
Sam: okay I like that one. Mokuba, Rebecca, you're acting out a scene in Caveman. There's no set scene, so just start whenever. Mai will translate for Rebecca, and CPegasus for Mokuba.  
  
Tea: BWAHAHAHA!! XD  
  
All: . . .  
  
Tea: HAHA! I'm sorry! HAHAHA! Someone's HAHAHA tickling me!!!!  
  
CPegasus: *arms crossed* RETD!  
  
*Sam pulls back the desk in front of the comfy chair and we see RETD tickling Tea's feet*  
  
CPegasus: *taps her foot*  
  
RETD: ^_^"" ahehe . . . I'll just be going back to my seat now . . .  
  
CPegasus: yes. That you will.  
  
*RETD goes back to his seat*  
  
Sam: -_- okay, start the game already.  
  
Mokuba: ooga oog, grunt ooga ugh!  
  
CPegasus: I must go to the doctor now, there is an aardvark in my pants *laughter*  
  
Rebecca: oog oggo grunt ugga ugg!  
  
Mai: why must you go to the doctor? I can remove that aardvark in a minute!  
  
Mokuba: grunt ooga uuugggh grunt oog grunt uga!  
  
CPegasus: no! I don't want the aardvark removed; I will keep it and name it Frances. *laughter*  
  
Rebecca: oog grunt goog ugga ugh?!  
  
Mai: then why do you go to the doctor?!  
  
Rebecca: grunt ooga uhg!  
  
Mai: and Frances is a terrible name for an aardvark! *laughter*  
  
Mokuba: ooga ooga grunt goog oggo uhg uh!  
  
CPegasus: silence wench! I shall go to the doctor and not get this aardvark removed from my pants! *laughter*  
  
Rebecca: grunt ooga guh hug uhg googuh uuuh gu grunt!  
  
Mai: I shall eat your soul for my breakfast scrambled like a goose. Let's get hitched. *roaring laughter*  
  
SFX: buzzzzzz  
  
Sam: okay that's WAY more than enough of that. See you all next time on Who's Line is it Anyway! 


	11. erm, fun ish stuffs

*Anime multi-colored bubble effect* you like me! You all really like me!  
  
*ahem* enough of that . . .  
  
Wow! I have over 70 reviews! Thanks a lot, all of you! I can't believe I'm actually writing a chapter 11! I never really thought I'd make it this far. And I know I wouldn't have without all of your support.  
  
Today's introductions will be by . . . eh, favorite card game. (That would be with a deck of playing cards, I'm not getting into any Trading Card Games as I know virtually none of them. Besides, they'd all say Duel Monsters. That'd be no fun) *shrug* what can I say, I'm almost out of ideas!  
  
Sam: and today, do we have a treat for you!  
  
CPegasus: do we?  
  
Sam: of course we do you knucklehead!  
  
CPegasus: ^^ it's SOO much fun to annoy you!  
  
Sam: *mushroom sigh* well anyway, I guess you'll see it when we get there. I can guarantee it's a sight to remember!  
  
***  
  
Welcome one and all to Who's Line is it Anyway, let's meet our contestants for this lovely evening!  
  
First up is "I guess Solitaire" Ryou Bakura!  
  
*Ryou comes out to fangirls screaming and he sits down blushing slightly, but smiling*  
  
Next we welcome, "actually, Hearts is both fun and intellectually stimulating," Joey Wheeler!  
  
Joey Fans: *gasp*  
  
CPegasus: no need to worry girls, he's reading it off a cue card.  
  
Joey Fans: *whew*  
  
*Joey comes out to fangirl screams and shoots a glare at CPegasus for giving him away*  
  
Our third guest this evening, "Egyptian Rat-Screw, but I don't think Yami likes the name . . ." Yugi Moto!  
  
*Yugi comes out to fangirl screams and he sits down as well*  
  
Aaaand, "oh that's tough . . . I guess I'd say Spit, that's always fun" Maximillian Pegasus!  
  
*Pegasus comes out to record-breaking applause, for him at least. He stands for a few moments in shock before he sits down*  
  
Head of Kupo Corp: PEGGY-CHAN! I LOVE YOU!  
  
Crystal Sister: GO PEGASUS!  
  
CPegasus: *MUCH louder than them* BACK OFF! HE'S MINE!  
  
Pegasus: 0.0  
  
Joey: *blink blink* where the heck do they all come from!?!?!  
  
Sam: Hikari, you have a show to do.  
  
CPegasus: oh yeah! I'm your host CPegasus; come on down and let's have some fun!  
  
*CPegasus runs to the comfy chair, but before she sits down she flaunts her powers as Authoress and kisses Pegasus on the cheek before she sits down*  
  
Pegasus: *blush*  
  
CS and HoKC: *growl*  
  
CPegasus: ^^ welcome to Who's Line is it Anyway, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter!  
  
Sam: that's right, the points are like that girl in the original Pokémon opening who's legs Pikachu runs under. She doesn't matter. Look for her next time you see that opening.  
  
CPegasus: our first game today is Props! This is for everyone. What happens is I give you all a funny object and you have to come up with as many ways to use it as you can think of. Joey and Pegasus are one team; Yugi and Ryou are the other.  
  
Sam: *gives Yugi and Ryou a giant pen, and gives Pegasus and Joey a yo-yo* And begin! (A/n: special thanks to B/k, who gave me almost all of these ideas)  
  
Yugi: *writing on the ground* Spongebob - went to get more giant paper. Uh, Patrick *laughter* (A/n: and again, credit goes to Spongebob Squarepants)  
  
Pegasus: *swings yo-yo in front of Joey's face* you are getting veeeery sleeeepy. *laughter*  
  
Ryou: *Gives pen ceremonially to Yugi* And our last gift, for Mr. John Hancock, a pen big enough to match your signature. *laughter*  
  
Joey: *displays yo-yo to audience* and so, after Kaiba's original model of the Duel Disk was replaced, the old one found a new profession. *sniggers from the audience*  
  
Yugi: *pretends to sing into the pen, then looks up* Jiggaly? *laughter*  
  
Ryou: *pretends to be asleep*  
  
Yugi: PUFF! *starts pretending to draw on Ryou's face as the audience laughs uproariously*  
  
Pegasus: *stands over the yo-yo* this carousel is way too small, I want my money back! *buzz*  
  
CPegasus: *wince*  
  
Ryou: *in fake Australian accent* and here we have the elusive pen. This is a very dangerous creature when provoked, so we're gonna go nice and slow now. *"accidentally" steps on the Pen*  
  
Yugi: *takes on the part of the pen and starts hitting Ryou with it* *laughter*  
  
SFX: buzzzzz  
  
CPegasus: okay, nice job! 100 points to everyone.  
  
Sam our next game is Who's Line! Y'all know how this works by now. So . . . Ryou and Pegasus, come on up.  
  
Ryou, Pegasus: *do so*  
  
CPegasus: you all know how this works, so let's hop right into it.  
  
Sam: your situation is: Pegasus is baby-sitting a 5-year-old Ryou. *sniggers* *audience laughs* and start.  
  
Ryou: *in chibi-like voice and traditional lisp* mithter Pegathuth, I wanna pway a game! *audience laughs*  
  
Pegasus: alright then, we'll play *paper* all hail the muffin. *laughter* (A/n: All hail the muffin taken from The Fairly Oddparents movie.)  
  
Ryou: how we pway dat?  
  
Pegasus: well . . . you take a muffin . . . and . . .  
  
Ryou: dat's boring. I wanna pway *paper* Open the door you pasty-faced mud weasel. *laughter* (A/n: insult directly from Artemis Fowl: The Arctic Incident.  
  
Pegasus: . . . what?  
  
Ryou: *points* you go over dere and open the door and I calls you a weathel.  
  
Pegasus: *looks around nervously, causing the audience to laugh, and points in front of him* oh look, it's time for your favorite TV show!  
  
Ryou: YAY! Mithter Fuzzlesworth's Funtime hour! *laughter at Ryou's creative add-lib* *grabs Joey from his seat and makes him play the part of the TV*  
  
Joey: erm . . . hello kiddies! What time is it?  
  
Ryou: *sitting down, looking at Joey* it's time for *paper* That goat doesn't love you! (A/n: that's taken from Weird Al's "Jerry Springer" to the tune of "One Week". Very funny song . . . strange song too . . . well whatever. Some great lines)  
  
Joey: that's right, it's time for Funtime! *looks around nervously, is having trouble add-libbing this*  
  
Ryou: *sadly* oh . . . *laughter*  
  
Joey: so then kiddies, erm . . . whadda you wanna do?  
  
Ryou: *paper* I'm gonna sing the doom song now! *laughter*  
  
SFX: buzzzz  
  
CPegasus: okay, okay that's enough of that. 50 extra points for Joey for filling in, and 5000 each to Ryou and Pegasus. Ryou, great job with the chibiness.  
  
Sam: and with that it's time for a commercial break!  
  
(A commercial break. Yeah, I'm out of ideas. So sue me. Wait . . . on second thought don't . . .)  
  
CPegasus: welcome back to Who's Line is it anyway, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter!  
  
Sam: that's right, the points are like the meaning of life, they don't matter! *scattered laughter*  
  
CPegasus: our next game is the ever-popular Scenes From a Hat! Everyone here knows how it works, so I'll just start right in.  
  
Sam: today's first topic is: baseball teams that didn't quite make it. And start!  
  
Pegasus: *holds fingers up in a peace sign* The Hippies. *walks off to laughter*  
  
Joey: the Weasels.  
  
Ryou: the Bishonen! *Audience cheers*  
  
Sam: strange insults  
  
Pegasus: you pasty-faced mud weasel. *laughter*  
  
Yugi: well . . . you're TALL! *laughter*  
  
Ryou: you're glasses are so thick that . . . that . . . they are! (A/n: don't ask, it's from my friend)  
  
Joey: you smelly whore. *more roaring laughter as CPegasus buzzes Joey and tells him to keep the rating low* (A/n: see above.)  
  
Sam: what you shouldn't say to your girlfriend.  
  
Joey: *comes up smirking* can I touch them? *gets pelted with rocks thrown by the girls in the audience. CPegasus waits until he starts whimpering and presses the buzzer*  
  
CPegasus: down boy. *laughter* next topic please Sam.  
  
Sam: *sweatdrops* right, okay then. Why the villains always lose.  
  
Joey: *comes up with Ryou. Both of them pretend to be holding a hand of playing cards* go fish. *laughter*  
  
Yugi: okay, the evil scheme is all going to plan. Looks like it's time to get cocky and let my guard down, *pretends to look in a book* according to "How to be an Evil Mastermind" chapter 13 paragraph 6. *laughter*  
  
SFX: buzzzzz  
  
CPegasus: okay, that's over with. Joey, I'm very disappointed.  
  
Joey Fangirls: WE'RE NOT!  
  
Sam: *rolls eyes*  
  
CPegasus: anyway, 20 points to Joey, 50 to Ryou and Yugi and 100 to Pegasus. ^^  
  
Sam: next game called Duet! CPegasus: the way this works is, two of our players sing a song to a member of our audience to the tune of a real song. You have to make it up as you go along, and you have to make it about our lucky audience member. Today's special member is Bakurakrazie! (A/n: called B/k)  
  
  
  
B/k: (A/n: if you do not know that she is in the audience, you have problems) o____o *blush*  
  
  
  
Sam: Yugi and Ryou, you're going to sing a song to B/k to the tune of Hakuna Matata.  
  
  
  
B/k: O____O *enormous blush of death*  
  
  
  
Ryou: *sweatdrops*  
  
  
  
CPegasus: okay guys, start.  
  
  
  
*Music for Hakuna Matata comes on*  
  
  
  
Ryou: *as Timone* *speaking the lines in rhythm, the way it begins* This girl's name is B/k . . . and she's crazy for me ^-^'  
  
  
  
Yugi: *standing in for Pumba XD* and she writes fanfiction . . . continuously! *Laughter*  
  
  
  
Both: she causes worries . . . to all of the bishies! *laughter* She's an authoress . . . one of the best . . . she's Bakurakrazie! *more laughter*  
  
  
  
B/k: ^__^ *still blushing and shyly smiling*  
  
  
  
Ryou: why, *looks around nervously while he sings, trying to come up with something good on the spot* she writes fiction every day . . .  
  
  
  
Yugi: through April and June and May  
  
  
  
All: *wince*  
  
  
  
B/k: *looking around at the wincers in shock* huh? what's wrong? i thought it was clever . . .  
  
  
  
Ryou: and I'm in all her fiction cuz she likes me best, yeah it's kinda fun sometimes but it's quite a test!  
  
  
  
Yugi: as authoresses go, she's not that bad . . . but just being in all this fiction makes us sad! And she loves Ryou  
  
  
  
Ryou: oh yeah, she loves me!  
  
  
  
B/k: *huge blush as she suddenly becomes interested in her feet*  
  
  
  
Yugi: like a bunch of them do.  
  
  
  
Ryou: I'm popular! ^.^ *laughter*  
  
  
  
Yugi: and we're singing a song now *looking around nervously, as he (and the author) is having trouble ad-libbing*  
  
  
  
Ryou: that was really dumb. *much laughter*  
  
  
  
Yugi: and we always end up-  
  
  
  
Ryou: Yugi, not in front of the kids! *points to the audience*  
  
  
  
Yugi: right, sorry. *laughter*  
  
  
  
Both: she's Bakurakrazie . . . and she's not a bad girl . . . we'd rather be with her . . . than a lot of the rest of the world . . .  
  
  
  
Yugi: *singing Simba's part, and taking the harmony for the end* but then we'd rather, not be in a fic at all . . .  
  
  
  
Both: but if we had to choose . . . we got nothing to lose . . . it's Bakurakrazie! *Music stops, audience cheers wildly, and Yugi and Ryou take a bow*  
  
  
  
CPegasus: beautiful boys, that's 100 points to Yugi and 150 to Ryou. Great job.  
  
  
  
B/k: *shyly goes down into onto the stage and over to Yugi and Bakura (A/n: she calls the hikari Bakura and his Yami Evil Bakura or Eb for short)* umm, guys, that was nice, thank you. *looks up to the other contestants in the chairs* and you rock Joey! Also, i feel no ill will towards you, Pegasus! Shadi however . . . __  
  
Sam: *escorts B/k boack to her seat* and now, instead of our regularly scheduled commercial break, we bring to you a once in a lifetime event. CPegasus, Crystal Sister and Head of Kupo Corp are going to fight for the right to mercilessly glomp Pegasus after the show. *And there was much rejoicing (A/n: merely my way of saying laughter while bringing a line from Monty Python and the Holy Grail into it)*  
  
Pegasus: O_O *gulp*  
  
CPegasus: *smirks at CS and HoKC*  
  
CS and HoKC: *glare at CPegasus*  
  
Sam: well, start already then . . .  
  
*All the fangirls leap at eachother and form a giant dust-cloud fight. The conversation shown is heard coming from the fight cloud*  
  
CS: HEY! No hair-pulling! That's not fair!  
  
CPegasus: all's fair in love and war.  
  
HoKC: *conversationally* and which is this?  
  
CPegasus: *same* both.  
  
HoKP: ah.  
  
CS: *growls* he's gonna be mine you know.  
  
CPegasus: you underestimate the power of the fangirl.  
  
CS: I'M A FANGIRL!  
  
*Both CPegasus and CS lift HoKC between them and throw her out of the fight and back to her seat*  
  
HoKC: NOOOOO!!!!!  
  
*CPegasus and CS are now standing still, fists clenched, each trying to push the other back*  
  
CS: I'm gonna win this!  
  
CPegasus: *very calmly* no you aren't.  
  
CS: and why not?  
  
CPegasus: because in addition to being a fangirl, I'm also the authoress, remember?  
  
CS: O_O  
  
*CPegasus uses super authoress powers to teleport CS back to her seat*  
  
CPegasus: I WIN! ^^  
  
All contestants: *major sweatdrop*  
  
( . . . yeah, you'll remember that for the rest of your life, now won't you? And now, back to the show)  
  
Sam: welcome back to Who's Line is it Anyway, tonight's winner is- who else? - Pegasus!  
  
*Pegasus sits in the big comfy chair, protected from CS and HoKC by a force- field set up by CPegasus*  
  
Sam: tonight's last game is Let's Make a Date! CPegasus is on a dating show, and Yugi, Ryou and Joey are her bachelors. The catch is, they each have a strange quirk that she has to guess at the end. So start.  
  
CPegasus: *mimes chewing gum loudly* so bachelor one, like, what are your hobbies?  
  
Yugi: *Garfield* eating, sleeping, eating, kicking the dog, eating.  
  
CPegasus: wow, you're like, SO dull! *laughter* kay, number 2, where would you like, take me on our first date?  
  
Ryou: *Santa Clause gone bad* (there is much laughter at this quirk) how bout my place at the North Pole! You'd freeze your *&^%ing @$$ off! *hoots and whistles for Ryou*  
  
Sam: Ryou, I didn't know you KNEW those words!  
  
Ryou: you don't share a body with Bakura and come out totally clean *blushes slightly*  
  
Sam: *nods understandingly* right, well carry on then.  
  
CPegasus: wow, you're a jerk. Number three, are you a jerk?  
  
Joey: *Miroku from Inuyasha* well . . . not really a JERK per se . . . *laughter*  
  
CPegasus: well that's good. So like, number 3 again, like, what's your dream girl look like?  
  
Joey: it doesn't really matter what she looks like, all girls are beautiful. *laughter, and a confused look at CPegasus, who thinks the remark was sweet*  
  
CPegasus: okay then, number one, why should I date you?  
  
Yugi: whatever, I'm gonna go get a lasagna, I don't really care. *laughter*  
  
CPegasus: number two, same question  
  
Ryou: cuz I'll give you a big fat lump o' *&^%ing COAL if you don't! *more laughter, and more shouts and whistles*  
  
CPegasus: number three?  
  
Joey: because I need a woman to bear my child. *CPegasus flushes as she realizes who Joey is, and the audience laughs again*  
  
SFX: buzzzz  
  
Sam: okay hikari, who were they?  
  
CPegasus: Joey was Miroku, Yugi was Garfield, and Ryou was . . .  
  
Sam: yes? You got the first two right.  
  
CPegasus: Ryou was . . . Santa on drugs? *laughter*  
  
Sam: hmm . . . I'll give it to you. He was Santa gone bad.  
  
CPegasus: oh I get it. So is the show over?  
  
Sam: yup.  
  
CPegasus: ^_________________^  
  
Pegasus: O_O *starts running as fast as he can*  
  
CPegasus: COME BACK! *chases him*  
  
Sam: *sweatdrop* well it looks like it's up to me to say, R&R!  
  
***  
  
well that was fun. Please keep sending in ideas, I really need them! C ya soon! 


	12. oh, the torture

*Is watching WL right now* XD oh I got a new game to play . . .  
  
I'd like to thank ALL of my reviewers for helping me get this far! Wow, almost 100 reviews! ^^ I can't believe it! So let's get going!  
  
Before I start, I want to say just a few things. It's taken me a while to write this chapter, and the last one, and the one before that, and the next one and the one after that . . . well, you get the idea. Here's the thing. I want to do my absolute best on every chapter of every fic I write. I don't want to have something out for the sake of updating. I want each chapter to be better than the one before it! Gosh, I almost feel like a serious writer now ^^; well, I just wanted to give everyone an explanation, because you all seem to like my stuff so much! Plus, I have school starting now so I won't have quite as much time to write. So if I don't update, that's why. Thank you all for your support!  
  
***  
  
Welcome once again to Who's Line is it Anyway, special people I don't like edition! ) Let's meet our unlucky contestants for today.  
  
First up, Watch where I'm going, Weevil Underwood!  
  
*Weevil comes out and people throw garbage at him. He sits down sadly*  
  
Next, I'm gonna have an audience again, Arcana!  
  
*Arcana comes out to no attention whatsoever. He also sits down sadly*  
  
Third, foolish mortal, Yami Bakura!  
  
*Bakura comes out to fangirl screams and he sits down*  
  
And last and least liked, the guy who has 'convenient plot device' written all over him, Shadi!  
  
*Shadi comes out to death glares from B/k and CPegasus. He gulps and sits down*  
  
CPegasus: I'm your host CPegasus come on down and let's have some fun! *Runs to her chair* welcome to Who's Line is it Anyway, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter! That's right, the points are like the answer to 'are you a boy or a girl' that reads 'other' *audience laughs* tonight's first game is a new one called Remote Control. This is for everyone. I give you a topic, and you all have to be a different show or TV station about that topic.  
  
Sam: Audience, we need a topic.  
  
Audience: cookies! Joey! Food! Elephants!  
  
Sam: that sounds like a winner to me. Weevil, you're the Jerry Springer Show. *audience laughs wildly* Shadi, you're The Food Network *more hard laughter*  
  
Shadi: . . .  
  
Sam: Bakura, you're- *looks at her card and falls over laughing* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: WHAT IN RA'S NAME AM I?!?  
  
Sam: XD HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH D-d-d-d-d- HAHAHAHAHA Dora the Explorer! *Audience roars with laughter*  
  
Bakura: NO WAY IN HELL AM I DOING THAT!!!  
  
*The message "Please Stand By" appears on the top of the screen along with a picture of a Chibi Bakura in a pink, frilly dress, and a Chibi CPegasus taking a picture. On the bottom of the screen it reads "Blackmail in Progress." The picture then goes back to a VERY unhappy Bakura*  
  
Sam: okay; now that that's taken care of . . . Arcana, you're some corny Soap Opera *laughter*  
  
CPegasus: when I call out your name, you have to perform your show around the topic of elephants. *laughter* you must do a different show each time I call on you, so let's start with Weevil, go!  
  
Weevil: so you think you can just sleep with *MY* elephant!? *^$& YOU B**** *insane laughter*  
  
CPegasus: Shadi!  
  
Shadi: you can't seriously expect me to do this . . .  
  
CPegasus: oh yes I can. You will do as I tell you, I already have more than enough reason to hurt you badly.  
  
Shadi: O_O now, as you may not know, elephants are extremely chewy. *laughter* therefor, to cook an elephant, you must soak it in lemon juice before cooking *laughter again*  
  
CPegasus: XD Bakura!  
  
Bakura: *is still pouting. The audience laughs in anticipation. Bakura gives CPegasus an if-looks-could-kill glare, and begins, managing somehow to sound perky* Hola! That's Spanish for hello! Today, we have to travel across slimy, alligator-infested waters and lice-ridden forests to save my friend the elephant, when we could always just go around these dangerous obstacles or ask my non-existent parents to help us! Will YOU help me get killed out here on my own?  
  
Entire Audience: YEAH!!!!!  
  
CPegasus: XD okay, okay, Arcana you're up.  
  
Arcana: *teary-eyed* nooo!!!!!!!!!! My elephant's dead!! *laughter* *starts fake-sobbing* and I just met him! He was so young!!! *more laughter*  
  
CPegasus: Shadi!  
  
Shadi: you're just picking on me now, aren't you?  
  
CPegasus: but of course!  
  
Shadi: *sweatdrop*  
  
CPegasus: now DO SOMETHING!  
  
Shadi: *in an overly stressed Japanese Accent* it is time for the Iron Chef Elephant Battle! *laughter* and the Iron Chef seems to be going for some sort of elephant pasta . . . wow! The challenger is making elephant soup with garlic! *more laughter*  
  
CPegasus: Bakura!  
  
Bakura: *growls and mutters something in Egyptian* *in perky Dora voice* Hola Señor elephant! We're trying to get to the garbage dump so we can get typhus! Do YOU know where the GARBAGE DUMP is?  
  
CPegasus: *buzz* okay WAY more than enough of that. Weevil!  
  
Weevil: so then I married my elephant, and our kids all have trunks!  
  
CPegasus: 00 *buzz* Arcana, go  
  
Arcana: *looking to his left* oh Jean-Claude! *looking to his right* yes Annabelle? *left* even though you're an elephant, I love you! *right* and I love you too Annabelle -  
  
CPegasus: *buzzzzzzz* XD okay, okay, that's enough of that. Everyone gets 2 points.  
  
All: WHAT!?  
  
CPegasus: let's continue special Characters I Don't Like edition with a fun little game called Party Quirks! Arcana, Weevil and Bakura are attending a party held by Shadi. Catch is they each have a weird quirk or identity that Shadi has to guess to get them to leave.  
  
Shadi: and if I don't?  
  
CPegasus: then these weirdos get to stay there annoying you until you do.  
  
Shadi: . . . I suppose I will then.  
  
Sam: okay, start now.  
  
SFX: Ding-dong  
  
Shadi: *feeling very stupid, opens fake door*  
  
Weevil: *the murderer in a really cheesy mystery movie, trying and failing to keep it a secret*  
  
Shadi: hello-  
  
Weevil: I DIDN'T DO IT! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I KILLED HIM? I HAD NOTHING TO DO WI- oh hello. Are those chips? *walks off*  
  
SFX: Ding-dong  
  
Shadi: *opens 'door'*  
  
Arcana: *thinks he's directing the newest hit Broadway musical* *claps his hands together* okay people it's time to start working! *walks over to Weevil* nonononono, now, you have to GLIDE across the floor, this is a dance sir GLIDE don't walk!  
  
Weevil: I DIDN'T KILL GLIDE! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WAS EVEN THERE HUH? I HAVE AN ALIBI! I WAS- who do you think *you* are, Disney? *slight laughter at the joke that didn't quite come out well at all*  
  
Arcana: WONDERFUL! What emotion! Now you must burst into song just BURST into song!  
  
SFX: Ding-dong  
  
Shadi: *has been staring at this scene for some time, opens door again*  
  
Bakura: *sugar-high* *glares at CPegasus and starts bouncing very uncharacteristically around the room* hellohellohellowhere'sthesugarineedsugarsugarisgoodthatitisveryveryverygoodd oyoulikesugarilikesugar *runs into Weevil*  
  
Weevil: I'LL KILL YOU! *mimes stabbing Bakura. Bakura grudgingly cooperates and falls to the floor. Weevil looks around with shifty eyes* I DIDN'T DO IT! NO ONE CAN PROVE THAT I DID IT!  
  
Shadi: shut up Weevil, everyone knows you're the murderer  
  
CPegasus: *grudgingly presses the buzzer* fine, you get it. *Weevil sits down*  
  
Shadi: *looks at Arcana and Bakura* have you two met yet? Sugar-high guy, meet my friend the Broadway Director!  
  
CPegasus: 0.0 *buzz* *upset* but he's not supposed to win!  
  
Sam: calm down Hikari.  
  
CPegasus: but-  
  
Sam: calm down. Now.  
  
CPegasus: *stomps off to a corner and huggles the Inuyasha Plushie she got at the Big Apple Anime Fest*  
  
Sam: *sigh* okay, well stick around we'll be right back  
  
***  
  
CPegasus: welcome back to Who's Line is it Anyway, the only show where crime actually does pay *laughter* it's time for a new game, this one's called Quick Change, this is for all four of you. What happens is Shadi, Arcana and Bakura are acting out a scene. Whenever Weevil says the word "Change" they have to change what they just said. So Sam, give us a scene.  
  
Sam: *looks at her card and falls over laughing* Bakura is a judge, trying Arcana for theft *audience laughs* Shadi is Arcana's lawyer. And start.  
  
Bakura: how does the defendant plead?  
  
Arcana: innocent  
  
Weevil: change!  
  
Arcana: guilty  
  
Weevil: change!  
  
Arcana: insane *laughter*  
  
Bakura: okay we can work with that. *laughter* Now, will the defense call their witnesses?  
  
Weevil: change!  
  
Bakura: now, will the defense go get me a pizza? *laughter*  
  
Shadi: I don't think we have time for that right now  
  
Weevil: change!  
  
Shadi: we're too busy-  
  
Weevil: change!  
  
Shadi: okay sure. *laughter* *walks away and comes back*  
  
Bakura: okay. Now, does the defendant have a closing statement?  
  
Arcana: I was not in control of my actions, your honor  
  
Weevil: change!  
  
Arcana: I was at home watching my Barney DVD's  
  
Weevil: Change!  
  
Arcana: the voices made me do it  
  
Weevil: change  
  
Arcana: no. *laughter*  
  
Shadi: *interrupts* he does, your honor- *suddenly has to surpres major laughter at the idea of calling Bakura "Your Honor"*  
  
Bakura: okay, so what is it?  
  
Shadi: the voices made him do it *laughter*  
  
Weevil: change!  
  
Shadi: he wishes to say that there is no proof at this trial that anything was even stolen *laughter*  
  
Weevil: change!  
  
Shadi: I was just kidding, we don't have a statement *laughter again*  
  
Bakura: very well, in that case, I find the defendant innocent  
  
Weevil: change!  
  
Bakura: I find the defendant guilty as charged  
  
Weevil: change  
  
Bakura: I find the defendant strangely attractive *insane laughter from the audience* (A/n: credit entirely to RETD)  
  
Weevil: CHANGE!  
  
Bakura: I sentence the defendant to listen to Polka music non-stop for the next three years *bangs an invisible gavel* court dismissed! *laughter*  
  
CPegasus: *Buzz buzz buzz* nice job everyone. 50 points to Weevil. And now, it's time for a game called Song Titles! This is a fun one. What happens is two of you start out a scene, but you can only speak in titles of songs. Not lines from songs, just the titles. Bakura and Weevil are gonna start out, and if they mess up then Shadi and Arcana will fill in for them, respectively. You two are at Alcoholics Anonymous, which I'm sure Bakura's very familiar with. *laughter. Bakura, surprisingly, says nothing to deny this* so start.  
  
Bakura: *walking along drunkenly* I believe I can fly! *laughter*  
  
Weevil: *looks up from something he was miming reading* hey Jude. *laughter*  
  
Bakura: I shot the Sheriff!  
  
Weevil: *fans himself* hot in here. *laughter*  
  
Bakura: *points into the audience* Yellow Submarine! *laughter again*  
  
Weevil: . . . . . . *buzz* bye bye bye *walks off in the middle of laughing*  
  
Arcana: *comes on* *waves to Bakura* Hello stranger! *laughter*  
  
Bakura: *staggers over and leans on Arcana's shoulder* what's new pussycat? *audience explodes with laughter*  
  
Arcana: *looks down nervously* wild drive *those who get it laugh hysterically, those who don't look around bewildered at those who do*  
  
CPegasus: *one of those who get it* XD *buzzbuzzbuzzzzzzzzzzzzz* keep it clean. PLEASE, for the love of Ra keep it clean!  
  
Bakura: *seriously* you're never fully dressed without a smile.  
  
Arcana: you're not fully dressed *with* a smile! *buzz, audience roars* I couldn't help myself! *walks off*  
  
Weevil: *pretends to slosh something around in his hand, and points to it* obsession. *laughter*  
  
Bakura: *looks majorly surprised, takes nothing out of his pocket and starts writing on it* dear diary . . . *laughter again*  
  
Weevil: *pointing up* Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds!  
  
Bakura: *peers at where Weevil is pointing* where the sky is high. (A/n: I am checking these, k? if u dun recognize a title, just trust me that it's real)  
  
CPegasus: Bakura, I'm kicking you out now. Get off and shove Shadi on.  
  
Bakura: *does so*  
  
Shadi: . . .  
  
CPegasus: *buzz* you're out!  
  
Shadi: but I-  
  
CPegasus: OUT!  
  
*Bakura comes back on*  
  
Bakura: *holds an invisible hand of cards* your move  
  
Weevil: *holds up another fake hand and pretends to throw it down* do you know the muffin man?  
  
CPegasus: *buzz buzz buzz* okay, we'll stop there before this gets too stupid. Everyone gets a cookie.  
  
All: yay!  
  
CPegasus: *gives cookies to Weevil, Arcana and Bakura*  
  
Shadi: what about me?  
  
CPegasus: I hate you.  
  
Shadi ;_;  
  
CPegasus: we'll be back in a minute with the winner!  
  
************************************  
  
CPegasus: and we're back, tonight's winner is Arcana!  
  
Arcana: *sits happily in the comfy chair*  
  
CPegasus: and now everyone else has to play Foreign Film Dub with me! Shadi and Weevil are gonna act out a scene in a language neither of them knows, and Bakura and me are gonna translate for them.  
  
Sam: Your language is l33t.  
  
Shadi: l33t?  
  
Weevil: *in a 'duh' kind of voice* l33t.  
  
Shadi: l33t?  
  
CPegasus: y3$, 7h3 l4ng|_|4g3 1$ l33t. (For those of you who don't speak l33t (j00 $|_|kx0rz), I just said "yes, the language is l33t)  
  
Shadi: . . .  
  
Sam: and start  
  
Weevil: 7h3 b34g3r \/\/00+ r0x0rz  
  
Bakura: what is this aardvark doing in my shirt? *laughter*  
  
Shadi: . . . . $q|_|33? *laughter, just at Shadi saying "squee" * j00 1$ $p34k1ng n0ns3n$3  
  
CPegasus: there is no cause for alarm, my mittens will be back on in a moment *laughter*  
  
Weevil: m1 d0ll4rz n33d 7h31r |=33d1n B4 j00 k4n 73ll m3 \/\/h47 70 d0. (whoa, who ever guessed Weevil would be so l337?)  
  
Bakura: what? *minor laughter*  
  
Shadi: r4nd0m n07h1ngn3$$. 3y3 d0n'7 $p34k l33t (interesting thingie, Microsoft Word apparently recognizes l337)  
  
CPegasus: no no, *I* shall dance the hula first. *crowd explodes with laughter*  
  
Shadi: . . . you HAVE to be kidding me  
  
CPegasus: you're the one who said it. ) now dance.  
  
Shadi: but-  
  
Sam: hikari, think about it: do you REALLY want to see Shadi dancing?  
  
CPegasus: . . . good point. Okay, don't dance.  
  
Shadi: . . .  
  
Weevil: 4ll j00r b4$3 r b3l0ng1ng 70 |_|$$!  
  
Bakura: 2+2= fish (credit Fairly Oddparents. If you don't know, just don't ask)  
  
Shadi: \/\/h47 1$ j00 $4y1ng!?  
  
CPegasus: onward to glory my friend. We must defeat the giant hamster of doom! *laughter* (A/n: again, please just don't ask)  
  
Weevil: m37h1nk$ j00 $h4ll n33d 7h3r4py by 7h3 71m3 7h1$ 1$ 0\/3r.  
  
Bakura: but I always eat butterscotch pudding before I defeat giant hamsters!  
  
Shadi: \/\/7|= d03$ 7h47 m34n!?  
  
CPegasus: then I must remove my pants. *major laughter*  
  
Sam: *buzzbuzzbuzzzzzzzzzzzzz* O-kay, that's enough. Game over  
  
CPegasus: ^^ see ya next time! 


	13. CPegasus gives RETD a nice 'told ya so'

Hey guys. Thanks for sticking with me so long. Over 100 reviews and still no flames ^^ hope I didn't jinx that though . . .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Well anyway, this chapter is the result of a conversation on a malfunctioning computer where a certain someone *coughRETDcough* got the wrong idea that I was a Tea Basher. He dared me to write an extremely Tea- friendly whose line, so I am. Sorry to the Tea bashers out there, you may wanna skip this one.  
  
Btw, a whole bunch of these ideas are from RETD. Saying it now so I don't have to later. ***  
  
Hello and welcome to Whose Line is it Anyway, let's meet tonight's guests!  
  
*because CPegasus has started watching Whose Line again, the contestants are already seated, as they should be*  
  
Look, up in the sky, it's Tea Gardner! *Tea smiles and waves. A few scattered Tea Bashers boo, and are immediately knocked cold by RETD and a huge mallet. Everyone else claps politely*  
  
Faster than a speeding bullet, it's Ryou Bakura! *Ryou smiles shyly as his fangirls scream*  
  
This looks like a job for Mai Valentine! *Mai blows kisses at the audience*  
  
And it's a bird, it's a plane, no, it's only Joey Wheeler! *Joey pouts a bit, but perks up when his fangirls start cheering*  
  
I'm your host CPegasus, come on down and let's have some fun! *CPegasus runs to the comfy chair*  
  
CPegasus: hello and welcome to Whose Line is it Anyway, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. That's right, the points are like a "5-finger discount" on The Simpsons *audience looks at each other in confusion, not getting it* aw come on, it was funny!  
  
Sam: -_- sure hikari, sure.  
  
CPegasus: okay, our first game tonight is Weird Newscasters! You all know how to play this one. So Tea, you're our anchorperson. Mai, you're the co- anchor, and your son is in the audience with his new wife, whom you hate *laughter* Ryou, you're doing the sports as the Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon. *laughter again* Joey, you're the weatherman, and you're attempting to hit on both Tea and Mai at the same time *audience roars in anticipation* and begin when you hear the music.  
  
*news music*  
  
Tea: hello, I'm your anchor, Sarah Bellum *minor laughter* tonight's top story, stuff happened. *audience laughs* now, I refer you to my co-anchor, Mai Valentine, a stupid pun in itself *laughter again*  
  
Mai: *stares suspiciously into the audience* *stands up, speaking in a thick Brooklyn accent* you're killing me Robbie! *audience laughs at hearing this at all* ya never shoulda married her! She's a witch! *audience laughs again* *Mai storms over to some poor guy in the audience sitting with his girlfriend and starts yelling at him. However, we can't really hear what she's saying over the laughter. The poor guy just sits there laughing, rather than doing something cool. Mai goes back to her stool and sits calmly* back to you Sarah dahling. *audience gets the last laugh*  
  
Tea: um . . . right. Well, now, over to our sportscaster, *thinks, smirk* Bluie *audience laughs, remembering Kaiba's Blue-eyes Plushie*  
  
Ryou: *has been thinking for a minute* *opens his eyes really wide and smiles insanely, jumping around cutely. All the fangirls scream delightedly, attempting to run up and mass huggle him. However, they are held in their seats by some magnetic force set up by CPegasus. Ryou continues to do his impression, running around to all the cameras and looking cute*  
  
Tea: that's very nice Bluie. So, you heard the man, bet on the Yankees. Again. *laughter* and finally, we turn you to our weatherman, Spanky McSpankpants *laughing is heard*  
  
Joey: *growls a little at the name, but ignores it, and takes an invisible pointer out* well, we've got some hot weather coming in from the south, but I happen to think we've got something even hotter right here in the studio *raises eyebrows, very noticeably looking at Mai*  
  
Mai: *rolls eyes* who hired *him*? *laughing is heard again*  
  
Joey: of course, if one tropical fish doesn't bite, there's always another beauty just waiting to be caught *raises eyebrows again, this time at Tea*  
  
Tea: *sighs, looks into the camera* hold on a second folks. *walks up calmly and faces Joey. She smiles, and he grins stupidly, staring at her in ways that are quite creepy. Tea takes this for about half a second, then smacks him. Hard. She walks back up to the camera* well, that's all the time we have today. Be sure to tune in again tomorrow. Trust us, he won't be here *audience laughs as the ending news music plays*  
  
CPegasus: very nice, very nice, 2476 points to Ryou, 3481 to Mai, 6823 to Tea and 2 for Joey.  
  
Joey: *pouts*  
  
Sam: our next game is called Whose Line. Yes, we have a game called Whose Line on Whose Line. (yes, I stole it from Drew Carrey) you also know how this works, so I'll jump right into it. The scene is; Tea and Mai are teenage girls at a sleepover, talking and giggling the night away. *to CPegasus* hikari, you don't need to use the extra description on this fic.  
  
CPegasus: but everyone tells me to be more descriptive! (they do)  
  
Sam: I know, I know.  
  
CPegasus: okay, Mai, Tea, here are your lines *hands them each a handful* and start!  
  
Tea: okay, okay, you first, truth or dare.  
  
Mai: truth  
  
Tea: which of your boyfriends did you like most?  
  
Mai: oh, that would be Brian. He always said the sweetest things. Like one time we were going home from a movie, and he looked me right in the eyes and said *paper* that's pig slop, that is. *laughter, Tea looks at her weird* we passed a manure field *Tea nods sympathetically* okay, your turn!  
  
Tea: dare!  
  
Mai: I dare you to kiss my brother!  
  
Tea: ew, no! the last time I saw him, he told me *paper* hey there pop-n- fresh *laughter*  
  
Mai: okay, fine. Then I dare you to call Jimmy and say *paper* the ninjas are coming, the ninjas are coming *laughter again* naw, that's stupid.  
  
Tea: I'll say something else then *dials an imaginary phone* hey, Jimmy? Hi, I just called to say *paper* do you know the Muffin Man? *laughing is heard, strangely enough, yet again* *no, I DON'T know what that means* you do? Is he already out of banana nut? *laughter* oh okay, I won't waste my time then. Thanks Jimmy! *hangs up said imaginary phone*  
  
Mai: this is a stupid game.  
  
Tea: yeah . . .  
  
Mai: y'wanna bake something?  
  
Tea: oh, I dunno, my mom said *paper* I'm gonna take out your liver bones *laughter, quote credited to Ralph Wiggum* mostly we figure that means "you use the oven and I force you to baby-sit your Barney-loving cousin. *laughter again*  
  
Mai: *wince* harsh. Okay, um . . . then let's go light stuff on fire  
  
Tea: NO! *appalled*  
  
CPegasus: *buzz buzz buzzzzzz*okay, that's enough of that, now isn't it? Thousand points each, lovely job girls. Now, normally we'd go to a commercial break now, but we've got a clip we want to show you, so here it is.  
  
*clip*  
  
Joey: *stands at an amusement park, staring at a map* you are here. *gasps* how do they *know*? *looks around* are they watching me? THEY ARE! *dives into an abandoned baby stroller nearby, pokes his head over the top* they're after me . . .  
  
*end clip, audience is roaring*  
  
CPegasus: XD that was great. Thanks Joey.  
  
Joey: *growling* no problem  
  
Sam: okay, it's time for a really fun new game called Show-Stopping Number! Goes a little something like this; Tea and Ryou are gonna act out a scene, with Joey coming in a little later. When CPegasus pushes the pretty buzzer button, they have to take the last thing they said and sing a show-stopping number about it.  
  
CPegasus: okay, here's the scene. Tea and Ryou are workers at the local aquarium, covering the Sea Lion show. Joey will come in as their audience participant. And START!  
  
Tea: okay, so there are several differences between a seal and a sea lion.  
  
Ryou: *very fake gasp* there ARE? *laughter*  
  
Tea: that's right Ryou. And we're gonna tell you about them *buzz, Tea giggles a little and starts dancing around pretty well, singing*  
  
We're gonna tell you  
  
About the different thingies  
  
A seal and sea lion aren't the same  
  
They have different ears  
  
And different little legs  
  
And seals never sat well with my brain! *laughing*  
  
No I never liked those seals  
  
Never ever liked those seals  
  
Sea lions always liked me a bit more  
  
Cause lions balance balls  
  
And play their little tricks  
  
While seals just slide across the floor! *music ends, Tea gets applauded*  
  
Ryou: . . . I never knew you felt that way about the seals, Tea  
  
Tea: yeah, well don't tell them. *laughter*  
  
Ryou: okay, now how many of you have ever seen one of these shows before? Good, okay, that's fine. Now, it's time for the sea lions to do some tricks *buzz, music starts. Ryou blushes and sings*  
  
It's time for the sea lions  
  
To show us their tricks  
  
This'll be great fun, oh joy! *laughter*  
  
They'll tumble, and caper  
  
And swim around  
  
Bring happiness to every girl and boy!  
  
They'll balance balls  
  
And other things  
  
And never let their fans down, NO!  
  
Even if they died  
  
And went to Seal Heaven,  
  
They'd still come down to Earth to do their show! *music ends, Ryou takes a shy little bow*  
  
Tea: alright, it's about time for our audience volunteer to come up! Who wants to pet a seal?  
  
Joey: *running up* OOH! Me! Me! Pick me! *buzz, Joey jumps right into it*  
  
Me! Me! Please pick me!  
  
My life is not complete without that seal!  
  
I need to pet it!  
  
Please let me pet it!  
  
And please, make sure that it's real *a little laughing*  
  
I've had some bad encounters  
  
With my furry stuffed toy friends  
  
Let's just say it wasn't pretty  
  
And bring this game to an end *audience laughs, CPegasus rolls eyes and buzzes to end the game*  
  
CPegasus: very good. Y'know, we're having a special this week.  
  
Ryou: really? Do tell.  
  
CPegasus: yeah, one day of Whose Line, for only 299 points *minor laughing* Okay, next game is my personal fave, *pulls out a big old Musketeer hat with a big feather* Scenes From a Hat! Everyone knows how this one goes; I play it every time, so we'll just get started. Your first suggestion is: if Joey ruled the universe  
  
Tea: breakfast: doughnuts. Lunch: doughnuts. Dinner: doughnuts *audience is laughing* *buzz* snacks: d- *buzz*  
  
Joey: I, Joey "Ruler of All" Wheeler, hereby declare all fanfiction ILLEGAL! *laughter, Ryou cheers loudly*  
  
CPegasus: I WILL NOT BE SILENCED! *everyone looks at her weirdly*  
  
Sam: okay, *paper* what Ryou is thinking right now  
  
Tea: man, I want some doughnuts *laughter*  
  
CPegasus: okay, okay *paper* names that will get your dog beaten up by other dogs  
  
Ryou: *whistles* here Beat-me-up! *laughter* here boy! *buzz*  
  
Mai: c'mere Snookers! *buzz*  
  
Ryou: Wimpy! Here boy! Come here Wimpy! *minor laughter*  
  
Sam: science experiments that will be rejected  
  
Joey: y'know, the only thing I could come up with is "the effects of gasoline. On fire" *laughter* (yes, stolen from Homestarrunner.com) *buzz*  
  
Tea: I call it "what's inside a cat"! *laughter* *buzz*  
  
CPegasus: what Mai is sick of hearing  
  
Joey: *comes up, dragging Mai with him* hey HEY, how ya doing sugar? *Mai slaps him and walks off* ow . . .  
  
Ryou: *goes up, also dragging Mai with him* so what's your *real* name? *laughter*  
  
Mai: *pushes Ryou off the stage, taking it herself* I need you for a fanfiction *everyone laughs and cheers*  
  
CPegasus: *buzz buzz buzzzzzz* okay, that's all the time we have for that! We'll be back with the winner right after this!  
  
***  
  
CPegasus: welcome back to Whose Line is it Anyway; tonight's big winner is Tea! *Tea sits in the comfy chair. She smiles and waves. The audience claps, all the Tea-haters having been knocked out with RETD's new giant mallet* so that means everyone else gets to play a little game called World's Worst. The way this works is Tea will read off the card something, and we have to provide the world's worst examples of that thing. So Tea, what are we doing?  
  
Tea: you're doing the World's Worst Christmas Present *laughter*  
  
Joey: well, uh, I didn't *buy* you anything, but uh, there's the mistletoe *raises eyebrows. Mai goes up and slaps Joey*  
  
Mai: I didn't buy anything either, but *there's* your present *laughter* *buzz*  
  
CPegasus: *goes up, dragging Ryou with her* here ya go Ryou, give this gun to your Yami for me *laughter, buzz*  
  
Ryou: here you go Marik: the Millennium Puzzle and all the God Cards! I know it's just what you always wanted! *laughing*  
  
CPegasus: um . . . I got an Easter Egg for you *minor laughing*  
  
Joey: . . . plaid socks?! WTF!? *laughing*  
  
Mai: here Kaiba, all 3,013 episodes of Funny Bunny! On DVD! *everyone cracks up*  
  
Tea: *buzz buzzzzzz buzz*  
  
CPegasus: well that's all the time we have for today, join us next time on Whose Line is it Anyway! 


	14. Kaiba hosts while i break and my special...

Hey-lo and welcome to Whose Line is it Anyway! Sorry I haven't done this in so long; I've got a more serious action-y fic in the works and everything else is kinda taking a backseat until that's over with (now, for some subliminal messages. (YOU) know, it's kinda nice to sit sometimes and decide what you (WILL) do during the day. I personally like to (READ) a good book, but that's just (MY) opinion. Of course, (FANFICTION) is also a lovely way to pass the time)  
  
So, since I'm so busy, I've blackmail- I mean, persuaded Seto Kaiba to do the show tonight. That oughta be fun.  
  
Note: ff.net has been having trouble with asterisks lately, so I've put tildes () where I would normally have asterisks. Hope that's not too confusing.  
  
()()()()()()()()  
  
CPegasus' pre-recorded voice: hello, and welcome to Whose Line is it Anyway, let's meet our contestants for tonight!  
  
The highest of the high, Isis Ishtar! (Isis waves from her chair)  
  
The lowest of the high, Mokuba Kaiba! (Mokuba waves and blows kisses to his adoring audience)  
  
The Upper-lower-middle class, Joey Wheeler! (Joey scowls up at the ceiling, where the voice is coming from, and then waves to his audience)  
  
And dirt poor, we've got Rebecca Hawkins (Rebecca scowls to light applause)  
  
And now, your host for tonight, Seto Kaiba!  
  
(fangirls scream as we see Kaiba sitting in the comfy chair. He groans a little, and decides to just get this over with)  
  
Kaiba: (sigh) welcome to Whose Line is it anyway, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. Let's get this over with.  
  
(Kaiba gets a mild electric shock)  
  
Kaiba: ow! What that hell was that about!?  
  
CPegasus' pre-recorded voice: you have to say what the points are like. It's in the contract  
  
Kaiba: (stunned) how did she know...?  
  
CPegasus' Pre-recorded Voice: because I know how you act.  
  
Isis: (raises one eyebrow) impressive.  
  
Kaiba: (sigh) fine, the points are like Wheeler during one of Yugi's duels. Don't matter at all. (Joey growls) Now we're gonna get this started with a game called Change Letters. This is a new one for the show, so I'll explain the rules. The way this works is Wheeler, Mokuba and Isis are going to act out a scene. Catch is, they cannot say the letter S. They have to replace it with the letter L. Scene: Mokuba is the pilot of an airplane, who has enlisted Isis' help in annoying their snobby, rich private passenger, Joey. (laughter) take it away, can't say S, gotta say L.  
  
Joey: (sits down on the step on the set and raises one hand) Lewardell! (pauses, then cracks up at himself)  
  
Isis: (annoyed) Yel, lir? What il it thil time? (Isis receives laughter and cheers for pulling off even just the first line perfectly)  
  
Joey: I want lome peanutl!  
  
Isis: (smirks) Yel Lir. (walks over to where Mokuba has stationed himself on the ground to fly the plane. The audience 'awwww's seeing him)  
  
Mokuba: what'l he want now?  
  
Isis: Peanutl. (laughter) Lould I give it to him?  
  
Mokuba: Wait until he calll you again. Then he'll get the peanutl. In the meantime...(he picks up an imaginary microphone) Attention Pallenger! There il no caule for alarm. Repeat, there il no caule for alarm. Everything il fine. (hysterical laughter, Mokuba puts down the mic) That'll hold him. (laughter, and I stole it from Monty Python.)  
  
Joey: (imitates the sound of an airplane bell) ding ding ding! Lewardell!  
  
Isis: (sighs, goes back over to Joey) What il it lir?  
  
Joey: I want lome peanutl! You were lupolled to get me peanutl!  
  
Isis: (getting an idea) I already gave you your peanutl, lir.  
  
Joey: you did not!  
  
Isis: I'm afraid I certainly did, lir. You mult be imagining thingl. (she leaves and walks back over to Mokuba, while the audience laughs at Joey's bemused expression)  
  
Mokuba: very nice, very nice indeed.  
  
(buzzzzzz)  
  
Kaiba: alright, that's quite enough of that. (Kaiba again receives a mild electric shock)I WAS GONNA GIVE OUT THE DAMN POINTS! (he composes himself) alright then, 10 to Wheeler, 100 to Isis and 1000 to Mokuba. Next game is called Narrate. This one's for Wheeler and Isis. The way this works is these two are going to act out a climactic scene from a Film Noir. So, what we need from the audience is an unlikely place for this scene to take place.  
  
Audience: pet store! Funeral! Public Bathroom!  
  
Kaiba: I liked pet store, if only to keep it somewhat appropriate, so we'll go with that. Wheeler, Ishtar, whenever you're ready.  
  
(Film Noir music starts to play. Joey stands in one place while Isis walks up to the camera)  
  
Isis: I'd been following him from job to job for years. He had answers, answers I needed. Finally, I had him. (Isis walks over to Joey) I need a bag of birdseed.  
  
Joey: (walks dramatically to the camera) Yeah, I knew she was following me, she had a good reason to. (walks back to Isis) kay sure. (pretends to get something from behind him) that'll be 2 dollars.  
  
Isis: okay. (walks to the camera) I didn't need any birdseed. I don't have a bird. I was just stalling. I was nervous. I should have been, he wasn't wearing any pants. (audience roars with laughter, Isis walks back to where Joey is)  
  
Joey: I know what you really want. (he walks to the camera) I had no idea what she really wanted (audience laughs again, he walks back)  
  
Isis: okay, so tell me. How much wood COULD a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood? (laughter)  
  
Joey: (walking to the camera) I thought maybe she was talking in some kinda code. (back to Isis) well Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers!  
  
Isis: (to the camera) I thought maybe he was talking in some kinda code (laughter, to Joey) alright, enough playing around! I know you're my...mother's cousin's ...aunt's... brother, so where did my mom hide the treasure?  
  
Joey: alright Isis, it's time you knew. Your mother was.........a hamster.  
  
Isis: NOOOOOOO! (laughter) wait, what?  
  
Joey: I'm afraid it's true. But she loved you anyway, so she left the secret to the treasure to me to tell to you. (to the camera) you following this? (laughter)  
  
Isis: (walks up to the camera and peers in) who are we talking to anyway, Joey? (laughter)  
  
Kaiba: okay, I think we've had enough of that for one lifetime. Thousand points each, and I gratefully yield to the commercial break.  
  
(ooh, look at me! I'm a scary commercial break! I wanna poison your mind and make you buy things! I interrupt your program! WELL NOT TODAY!)  
  
Kaiba: Welcome back to Whose Line is it Anyway, we're already about halfway through the game. Hey, I hear Wheeler's got a new show started. (scattered murmurs) yeah, it's a mix between Ripley's Believe it or Not and World's Stupidest People. Called "Believe it or not, I'm the world's stupidest person. (scattered chuckles) what?  
  
Rebecca: that may have been the world's stupidest pun. (a few cheers for Rebecca)  
  
Kaiba: --; fine, the next game is called Quick Change, this is for Rebecca and Mokuba, with Isis standing over here by me. (someone in the audience gives a catcall) SHUT THE F()()() UP TRISTAN! (everyone else laughs, Kaiba composes himself) so Mokuba and Rebecca are going to act out a scene, and every so often Isis will call out 'Change' and whoever is speaking has to change whatever they just said. Mokuba, you are Rebecca's classmate, and you're trying to cheat off her test. Game is quick change, start when you're ready.  
  
(Mokuba and Rebecca drag their chairs up to the stage and sit next to each other. They both pretend to be writing something down, and Mokuba starts to peek over at Rebecca's non-paper)  
  
Rebecca: hey, quit it!  
  
Mokuba: (ooking back at his paper) I'm not doing anything. (he leans over again)  
  
Rebecca: stop looking at my paper!  
  
Isis: change!  
  
Rebecca: stop looking down my shirt! (audience roars)  
  
Isis: please change.  
  
Rebecca: stop looking at my paper!  
  
Isis: that's good. (laughter)  
  
Mokuba: (looking back at his paper again) I'm not! (he stands up, walks to where Rebecca is sitting and leans over her shoulder to much laughter and applause)  
  
Rebecca: stop it!  
  
Mokuba: I think that answer's wrong (laughter)  
  
Isis: change!  
  
Mokuba: I think you're too fussy  
  
Isis: change!  
  
Mokuba: I think you're hot (audience explodes with the laughing, and Kaiba puts his head in his hands)  
  
Rebecca: (jumps up and slaps Mokuba- for real) you're a pig!  
  
Isis: (having a lot of fun by now) change!  
  
Rebecca: you're a jerk  
  
Isis: change!  
  
Rebecca: you're ugly  
  
Mokuba: (blows a raspberry)  
  
Isis: change  
  
Mokuba: nyeh!  
  
Isis: change!  
  
Mokuba: thanks! (laughter)  
  
Rebecca: you're impossible. Now let me finish my test!  
  
Mokuba: alright, alright...  
  
(both of them sit down again, and Mokuba leans over to look at Rebecca's non-paper. The audience laughs)  
  
Kaiba: (buzzzzzz) game over. Now. Isis, you get 1000 points and you can go sit down. Rebecca, you can have 1000 points as well. Mokuba, you're not allowed to date until you're sixteen. (audience laughs)  
  
Mokuba: -- aww...  
  
Kaiba: Okay, moving along, next game is called Party Quirks. We all know how this one works, Wheeler's the one hosting the party, start whenever.  
  
Joey: (setting up for the non-party) okay, food, check. Drinks, check. Music check check and check!  
  
SFX: Ding-dong  
  
(Joey opens the non-door to Rebecca)  
  
Rebecca: (caption; has a curse that makes her fall down all the time) oh, hello! It's ever so nice of you to have invited me, with my...condition...and all... (she walks through the non-doorway and instantly falls down)  
  
Joey: (helps her up) you okay?  
  
Rebecca: fine, fine, (falls again)  
  
SFX: Ding-dong  
  
Joey: yeah uh, just hang out there and I'll be right back  
  
Rebecca: (from the floor) okay! (laughter)  
  
Joey: (opening the non-door to Mokuba) hey Mokuba  
  
Mokuba: (is an evil sheep) BAAAAAAA! (runs in with fingers curled around his ears, to show horns, running into things and jumping "on" Rebecca)  
  
Rebecca: (getting stage-jumped on) ow....ow...ow..  
  
Mokuba: BAAA! BAA! BAA!  
  
Joey: No way! I dun wanna sheep here. (nothing happens) erm...devil sheep?  
  
Kaiba: close enough. (buzz, Mokuba leaves)  
  
Rebecca: (stands up, and instantly falls down again. Audience laughs)  
  
SFX: ding-dong  
  
Joey: (opens door)  
  
Isis: (the magician who put the curse on Rebecca. Audience laughs to read it)  
  
Rebecca: (stands up again, pointing at Isis) YOU!  
  
Isis: oh (r4p I forgot about you! (a/n: l33t censorship to protect young, non l33t minds)  
  
Rebecca: you were supposed to take this away a year ago! (starts walking over to Isis, but falls again)  
  
Joey: aha! (points to Rebecca) you've got some sorta weird spell or something, and she gave it to ya! (pointing to Isis now)  
  
Kaiba: ...(shocked that Joey got it, he composes himself) very good Wheeler, it only took you far too long. (Joey growls) down, boy. (scattered laughs) hm, guess it's only funny once. Anyway, hundred points to each of you, and FINALLY it's the last commercial.  
  
(.....yeah.)  
  
Kaiba: welcome back to Whose Line is it Anyway, tonight's winner is Mokuba, as if anyone had any doubt.  
  
Mokuba: (sits in the duplicate comfy chair, smiling)  
  
Kaiba: and so finally, we come to our last-  
  
CPegasus, off-screen: helloo! I'm back! (she comes into view, randomly in beach apparel, accompanied by Sam)  
  
Kaiba: good. (gets up and starts to leave, making the mistake of walking past CPegasus, who grabs the end of his trenchcoat playfully to stop him)  
  
CPegasus: where're ya going?  
  
Kaiba: away. (tries to pull his coat back, but she won't let go.)  
  
CPegasus: uh-uh, Kaiba, you've gotta be in the last game with me!  
  
Kaiba: why?  
  
CPegasus: because I said so.  
  
Kaiba: ....(sighs, and goes to the stage with CPegasus. Sam takes over the comfy chair)  
  
Sam: okay, time for tonight's last game. And if you've been reading this far, I think you know what it is. We're playing Scenes From a Hat. (audience cheers, so does CPegasus.) So, you all know how this works but if your minds are as addled as hers, I should explain it again. We asked our audience to write down suggestions of things they wanted our contestants to act out. We took the good ones and put them in his hat (holding up that hat from the Harry Potter series, with the stuffed vulture on top) gotta ask her where she buys these, and make sure she never, EVER goes there again. (audience laughs) Anyway, now I get to pull the good ones out and make them play the game. So Kaiba and the losers, on the stage. Hikari, get back here.  
  
CPegasus: kay. (skips to a third comfy chair, that just appeared)  
  
Sam: -.- ignore her, I don't know either. (laughter) okay, so let's get started with "What you're not likely to hear on the supermarket intercom"  
  
Joey: Attention customers, the store will be closed for the next hour, as all of the staff will be watching Who Wants to be a Millionaire. (laughter)  
  
Rebecca: attention shoppers, a giant clam is on an emotional rampage. Please scream and run around in circles (laughter, and extra laughing at Kaiba's grimace)  
  
Sam: okay, (new paper) who the Devil REALLY is. (laughter)  
  
Kaiba: (smirks, walks onstage, and gets buzzed frantically by Cpegasus) I didn't even say anything!  
  
CPegasus: (pouting) but you were thinking it.  
  
Sam: (sigh) let's try again...the title of Kaiba's new autobiography. This should be good.  
  
Joey: (walks up, pulls a non-existent book off a non-existent shelf) the rich bstard's guide to the universe (laughter, Joey makes a face at Kaiba)  
  
Isis: (same non-existent stuff) I should have listened to my mother and become a writer. (mild laughter)  
  
Joey: (up again) Seto Kaiba: if only I were really a man (Kaiba grits his teeth, audience laughs hysterically)  
  
Sam: right, more than enough of that. Rejected names for football.  
  
Rebecca: soccer. (laughter)  
  
Kaiba: life-insurance-required-ball (scattered laughs)  
  
Joey: pig-throwin' (pity laughs) aw c'mon, it wasn't THAT bad...  
  
Kaiba: yes it was, Wheeler.  
  
Sam: alright, alright already. One more. Where the Brave fear to tread.  
  
Rebecca: hello, welcome to the set of Barney, we'll begin taping momentarily (laughter and screams, as those with overactive imaginations are forced to see horrible things)  
  
Sam: (buzz buzzz) I think that about sums it up.  
  
CPegasus: (still laughing) yup. (calms down) now, before we go, I have an announcement to make. There will only be one more chapter of this fic.  
  
(gasps all around)  
  
CPegasus: I'm sorry to disappoint anyone, but it's just too hard to come up with really, genuinely funny things anymore. I've decided to officially end my humor fics, and focus more on drama and action. I totally appreciate all the support I've gotten from my readers, so I'll do one more chapter. Remember to send in your suggestions, because that'll definitely make it easier. I'll play as many games as I need to in order to use all the things I get, and I'll try to put in extra characters, and let readers show up. I've had a lot of fun writing, and I hope you all have had fun reading. So I'll see you one more time! Bye for now! 


	15. Final Episode

Hey everyone, and thanks for returning. Like I said, this will be the last chapter of this fic, but thanks to all the people who asked me not to stop. I'm really flattered that you like this so much, but it's one of those things that'll never be consistent. I'll always be doing other things. I've had fun writing humor, but I'm moving into more serious territory, and I hope you will follow me there. Though of course, if I get another good idea for humor, I'll write it up.

Thanks to B/k, who was helping me this entire chapter

Pikalover: I didn't insult Pokemon. I insulted people who insulted Pokemon. I'm on your side

Oh, and Lord Luffy07? I would just LOVE to get in touch with you. AIM is Seven87eight, E-mail is the same thing with at the end.

Now, with no further ado, please everyone enjoy your very special final episode of Whose Idea was this Anyway!

0-0-0-0-0

CPegasus: hello and welcome to Whose Line is it Anyway, on tonight's show we have- (intro taken from a list of Star Wars lines that would be funnier if a word were replaced with "Pants")

These aren't the pants you're looking for, Seto Kaiba! (Kaiba glares at everyone from his chair)

You came in those pants? You're braver than Joey Wheeler! (Joey smiles and waves at his fans in the audience)

I sense a disturbance in the pants, Tea Gardner! (Tea looks oddly at Cpegasus)

And I find your lack of pants disturbing, Yugi Moto! (Yugi looks kind of shocked, and checks quickly to make sure he is actually wearing pants)

I'm your host, CPegasus and it's time to play! (She runs and jumps into her comfy chair) Welcome to Whose Line is it Anyway, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. That's right, the points are like a good ¾ of all the movies out- they don't matter and they're really irritating. Now tonight's show is special because it's the last show we're gonna do.

Contestants: (cheer)

CPegasus: that means that I'll be doing all the games I really like, so this show is sure to be a fun one!

Audience: (cheer)

Contestants: (boo)

CPegasus: but the sooner we get started, the sooner we finish. So let's jump right into it. Tonight's first game is called 'Infomercial', it's for Kaiba and Joey. (They get up, both obviously unhappy, and stand at a podium with a box behind them) What happens here is these two are gonna do an infomercial for some self-help product using the items they find in the box behind them. Now, we need a product. Audience, any ideas?

Audience Member: intelligence booster! (all laugh)

CPegasus: I don't need any more than that. Kaiba, Joey, you're selling an intelligence booster of some kind. Have fun.

Kaiba: oh, I will. (smirks, audience laughs)

CPegasus: so begin!

Kaiba: Have you ever been ruthlessly mocked for your lame retorts?

Joey: Do your friends constantly have to lend you their homework?

Kaiba: Do you get horrendously low grades in school?

Joey: Are you just that stupid?

Kaiba: is your name Joey Wheeler?

Joey: do- HEY!

Kaiba: then have we got something for you (laughter) Yes, now even you can have the intelligence of a reasonably competent ape. (laughter) which is about human standard these days. (more laughter)

Joey: With our patented…(looks into the box and counts) 8-step program (laughter) your IQ'll grow….a lot.

Kaiba: (looks into the box) you moron, there are only 7 things in here. (harder laughter)

Joey: I, er, counted the box. Yeah.

Kaiba: of course you did. (pats Joey on the head. Joey growls, audience laughs) Now, why don't you tell the nice people what our first step is in terms they can understand? (laughing again)

Joey: (pulls a stuffed bird out of the box. He stares at it for a second, then speaks) the first thing you have to do is learn to sing. (laughter) You'll learn lotsa new words and how to speak in rhyme! (laughter)

Kaiba: then once you've done that, (pulls a ridiculous-looking cowboy hat out, everyone laughs- including Joey) you go into your closet. (laughter) You take anything that looks this stupid, and you burn it. (laughter and cheers) Then you go out, and get something like this (Takes off his trenchcoat—to many screams and cheers from fangirls—and holds it up) buy one for every day of the week. (fangirls and trenchcoat-haters alike laugh, and Kaiba lets the cheering go to his head. He throws the coat to Hikaru-chan in the audience, who faints)

Joey: (rolls his eyes and pouts, then grabs the next item from the box, a tennis racquet) Now the next thing you do to improve your smartness is learn a snooty sport. (laughter) But then, yer gonna be smart, so you'll be bad at sports. Loser. (ahaha, is it cheesy for me to have my own laugh track?)

Kaiba: (pulling out the next item, a giant key) Now, this is more of a last resort, but I'll tell you now. The room where all the Teacher's Editions of textbooks are? (audience starts laughing already) I think you know what comes next. (he puts the key down)

Joey: (takes a quill pen from the box) Using one of these doesn't make ya look any smarter on the paper, but dang ya look better writin' it! (scattered chuckles) aw, be that way…

Kaiba: And here we have the amazing, (takes out a standard, green glass bottle) creativity stimulant (roaring laughter) which you get at no extra cost when you buy this package (ahaha, they just love him)

Joey: (taking a stuffed muskrat out of the now empty box) ….Bridget? (he starts shaking it, to the supreme amusement of the audience) BRIDGET! YOU SICK, RICH, SMART LITTLE- YOU KILLED HER! (he leaps on Kaiba and starts trying to punch him)

Kaiba: (Holding off Joey's attacks with relative ease) That's all the time we have, if you'd like to purchase our product please call 1-900-FAKE-NUM-BER…124-753…-64…-7922…-2563…-36…-367326…-743….-9345….-9562…-827….-4375…-573…-3863….-366…-345….-3462…-36…744…-9353.(Audience laughs every time he pauses) Call today!

(buzz)

CPegasus: (still laughing) Great job, great job, 900 points for each of you. Now, the next game we're gonna play is called 2-line vocabulary! (cheering) Yugi, Tea and Joey can come on up here. Tea, You're the captain of a sinking ship at sea. Joey's your cook, and Yugi's the First Mate. Catch here is that Yugi and Joey can only say 2 lines each. Joey, all you can say is "It was your fault" and "Heh, heh. Allllll riiiiight." (light laughing). Yugi, you can say "Twelve of them" and "How's the weather down there?" And hit it!

(I'm gonna stop with the laugh track, tis getting too repetitive for me. You feel free to laugh whenever you want)

Tea: The ship is sinking! We've gotta get out!

Joey: It was your fault.

Tea: What? Of course it wasn't! Now where are the lifeboats?

Yugi: twelve of them

Tea: I know how many there are, where ARE they?

Yugi: (ignoring her, pretends like he's climbing something) how's the weather down there?

Tea: HORRIBLE! THAT'S WHY THE SHIP IS SINKING!

Joey: Heh, heh. Allllll riiiiight

Tea: it is NOT alright! Now come on, everyone into the lifeboats.

Yugi: (incredulously) twelve of them?

Tea: not all twelve! We can all get in the same one

Joey: Heh, heh. Allllll riiiiight

Tea: annoyed oh, just get in!

(Tea and Joey pretend to climb down into something)

Yugi: how's the weather down there?

Joey: pointing at Yugi, to Tea it was YOUR fault.

Tea: how was he my fault!

(Yugi climbs down with them)

Tea: okay, we have to paddle south.

Yugi: how's the weather down there?

Tea: better than here.

Joey: Heh, heh. Allllll riiiiight

Tea: -.- just paddle!

Yugi (looking around, pointing at invisible oars) twelve of them.

Tea: everyone take four then! Now it's gonna be a long trip, so try not to tire yourselves out.

Joey: (he starts paddling like crazy, then panting. He points at Yugi) It was your fault!

(buzz)

CPegasus: well, I think that's quite enough of that. Now, instead of a word from our sponsors, I've gotten hold of an interesting little video clip……Roll it!

0-0-0-0-0

(Isis and Kaiba stand on the street)

Isis: Kaiba, you must fulfill your destiny!

Kaiba: no way. I create my own destiny!

Isis: (Pokes Kaiba) Fulfill your destiny!

Kaiba: (steps back) what the crap is wrong with you?

Isis: (poking him again) fulfill your destiny!

Kaiba: (starts running away)

Isis: (running after him) Fulfill it!

Kaiba: No! (pulls out a gun and shoots at her)

Isis: (dodging the bullet) Fulfill your destiny!

Kaiba: WHY WON'T YOU DIE!

0-0-0-0-0

CPegasus: now that was fun. Kaiba, how did that one end?

Kaiba: (staring into space) I don't remember…I don't think I want to

CPegasus: fair enough! Next game is called World's Worst! This is for everyone, we remember how it works, right? You all get up and show us the worst examples you can give. The topic is…World's Worst Baby-sitter. And start whenever you're ready

Kaiba: …I wonder if babies know how to fly….

Joey: Wait, wait, I'm NOT supposed to actually sit on the baby?

Tea: Okay, time to play "Where's the liquor cabinet?"

Yugi: Alright, take my car and some cash, just be back before your parents

Joey: (pulling Tea up with him) Aw, he was great. Didn't hear a peep all night.

Tea:…why is his window open?

Kaiba: (miming holding up a knife to something's throat) say good-bye to Barney….

Yugi: (attempting a Marik-esque voice) Don't worry, if they don't behave I'll just mind-control them…

Joey: Don't wanna go to bed? To the Shadow Realm witcha!

Tea: Alright, I'm callin' my boyfriend. You guys just play Grand Theft Auto or something…

Kaiba: Alright, check the handbook. 1) do not let them play with fire, knives, guns, chemicals…(he looks more nervous and uncomfortable with each item) KIDS! I have to take back those toys!

Yugi: (steps up, then down. No one laughs) oh come on! I did nothing! That's a horrible sitter!

(buzz buzz)

Cpegasus: Okay, that was wonderful, 500 points for everyone! Points all around! Next game is everyone's favorite Scenes From a Hat! (She holds up a pilot's helmet like they use in Star Wars) We all know this one. It's obvious by now. First category is (reads) heh, excerpts from Kaiba's diary. Have fun!

Joey: 'June 12. Challenged Yugi. Lost. June 15. Challenged Yugi. Lost. June 24. Challenged Yugi. Lost. June 25. Challenged Yugi. Twice. Lost. Twice.'

Tea: Dear Diary, I am too strong-hearted to keep a diary. So I shall now throw you away. Goodbye.'

Kaiba: Yugi's annoying, Tèa's annoying, Tristan's annoying, Marik's annoying, Ishizu's annoying, Serenity's annoying, Duke's annoying, Joey's VERY annoying...

Joey: Dear Diary, I have lots of money. It lets me buy fancy things and I love it so much. In fact, money and me are gonna get married the day after Tuesday….

CPegasus: (buzz) Alright, alright, Kaiba-boy's fuming over there. New topic

Kaiba: (can't help it) money and _I_ and the day after Tuesday is Wednesday.

CPegasus: (read) what Yami does in his free time

Yugi: (imitating Yami) YUGI! I'm out of hair gel!

Tea: Duel? Duel? Who said duel? Damn it! Hearing things again…

Kaiba: Blah, blah, blah, heart of the cards, blah, heart, heart, blah, blah, cards….

Joey: YOU'VE TRESPASSED ON MY SOOOOUUUL! PENALTY GAME! Aw wait, it's just a rat.

Yugi: My name. Is not. YUGI!

Joey: Must . . . . beat . . . Tetris . . . so . . . many . . . leveeeeeellsssssss…Must…be…king…of all….games…

CPegasus: (buzz) alright, moving on. What our audience is thinking right now!

Kaiba: Why am I here. Why am I here. Why am I here. Why am I here

Joey: I want a cookie. I want a cookie. I want a cookie. I want a cookie

Tea: I like cute bishies. I like cute bishies. I like cute bishies. I like cute bishies.

Yugi: I do not have enough brain capacity to have more than one thought at a time. I do not have enough brain capacity to have more than one thought at a time. I do not . . .

Kaiba: Hee hee hee hee hee. o.o Hey, I think they're making fun of us!

CPegasus: (reads) Books Joey will never read.

Kaiba: War and Peace, A Tale of Two Cities, Moby Dick, (buzz)

CPegasus: Kaiba, we only need one at a time

Kaiba: (ignoring) The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Les Miserables,

CPegasus: (buzz buzz) Kaiba, you can stop now.

Kaiba: (still ignoring) Oliver Twist, Great Expectations, The Prince and the Pauper…

CPegasus: Kaiba, we're going to the next topic.

(Kaiba reluctantly steps off the stage)

CPegasus: okay, let's see…Items not to give to a sugar-high Yami Bakura

Yugi: come on, lemme show you my collection of sharp, pointy objects!

Tea: I made brownies! Who wants one?

Yugi: Gee, I hope you don't take this embarrassing photo of me at that Christmas Party and show it to everyone…

Joey: Lemme see here, I got some knives, some bombs, some nice laser guns…

(buzz)

CPegasus: All right, very nice job! 200 points to everyone but Kaiba-boy, cause he couldn't shut up. We'll be right back for the last game after this short commercial break.

0-0-0-0-0

CPegasus: Oh, hello! You all know me as CPegasus. I'd like to take this opportunity to plug some of the other stories I'm in the middle of, and a few other things. I swear eventually I'll finish the story that started my original character creating career, "One Weak Link in Every Chain." There also may or may not be a big future for my Pegasus/OC, "Only a Week." Aside from my Yu-gi-oh works, I have a Star Wars fic in progress. It isn't up yet, but I ask you to look forward to it. Finally, I'd like to plug an RPG I'm a part of, SAVED. It can be found at www.s8. and we always welcome new members. You play as a superhero in missions that we create. Everyone is welcome to be a hero and/or villain and contribute whatever they want. So please join us. Consider this plug my final farewell to the humor genre. Thank you all for supporting me.

0-0-0-0-0

CPegasus: Welcome back! It's finally time for our last game!

(contestants cheer loudly)

CPegasus: We're gonna play a totally new one for a nice change of pace. This is called Survivor, it's for everyone. Works just like the TV show—you all are stuck somewhere and trying to live. Joey's going to be the host, and Yugi, Kaiba and Tea are the final three contestants. Now from the audience, I need a place for them to be stuck

Audience: Arctic! Pet shop! Musical!

CPegasus: Stuck in a musical? I love it! Alright, let's go.

Joey: Hello and welcome to the second-to-last episode of Survivor: Broadway. These three contestants have been tried time and again in their five years on this stage. Now, at long last, the nightmare will be over. But not for another two episodes.

(Yugi and Tea start doing a little dance. Yugi falls)

Tea: It's not that hard! You just have to do a simple grapevine in a circle while standing on a 29 degree angle EXACTLY!

Yugi: But I don't know what that IS!

Joey: as you can see, tempers are running high in this last day.

(Tea walks irritably over to Kaiba, who has seated himself on the stairs and looks to be reading something) And why doesn't HE have to do anything!

Kaiba: Perhaps I'm actually learning my lines. It'll be very amusing to watch you two jump around, fall, and then forget what you were going to say.

Tea: Are you sayin' something? (she grabs his collar)

Kaiba: Yes, yes I am.

(Tea stage-slaps Kaiba)

Joey: Man! Did you see that! She must have been holding that in for months now!

Yugi: (in a very, VERY whiny voice) guuuuuuuys, don't fiiiiight!

Kaiba: Nobody asked you, runt.

Yugi: Teaaaaa, Kaiba's being meeeeaaaan!

Tea: Oh shut up! Shut up all of you shut up! (Tea stalks off and starts dancing by herself in the corner)

Joey: (entering the scene, to Tea) hey, ah, if you want some better company…(clears throat) I mean, Congratulations for comin' this far, contestants. It's time to vote one of your own off the island. You all have your giant index cards, so write down the name and tell our dumb- I mean captive audience who it is.

Yugi: (his card reads 'Kaiba') he's so meeeeaaaan to meeee!

Kaiba: (card reads 'Yugi') that infuriating little dweeb has to go. Now.

Tea: (card reads 'Tea') You gotta get me outta here. (shaking the camera) I JUST CAN'T TAKE IT!

Joey: (collecting the cards) Now, lessee who's leaving. (reads the cards) Kaiba, Yugi, Tea…Tea, this is yer writing. It's the same one on that homework you let me look at.

Tea: (laughing, but trying to snap in character) just read it!

Joey: Well, it's a three-way tie. So I guess you all getta stay on another show.

All Three Contestants: NOOOO!

(buzz)

CPegasus: That was wonderful! Thank you everyone! Thanks to all our contestants, our audience, our guests, everyone who's stuck around for this many chapters of this crap. Goodbye everyone!


End file.
